BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Candy trabaja en una cafeteria de New York, para poder mantener a su hermana mientras esta sea menor de edad, ya que sus padres acaban de morir pero...¿porque lo hiciste?...¿quien eres tu?...debo seguir adelante con mi felicidad y tu ya no estas incluido en esta...me mentiste...estoy enamorada del responsable de la desgracia de mi familia...responsable de la muerte...¡No!
1. CAPITULO 1 ENCUENTRO

Candy es una joven que trabaja en New York, con un gran sueño americano como toda la gente en esta ciudad u otras, pero por ahora ese gran sueño de convertirse en una actriz de Broadway tendrá que esperar pues debe mantener a su hermana menor Annie, ahora que sus padres no están.

Estaba en la cafetería "Lulu's" donde era mesera, atendía con mucha amabilidad pues pese a que no estaba feliz, debía mostrarse feliz para que las personas le dejaran buenas propinas por sus atenciones y carisma.

Tenía 18 años, gracias a dios, pensaba pues ahora que sus padres fallecieron habían quedado solas, bueno con su abuelo Tomas, pero el señor era muy grande como para mantenerlas a las dos, por lo que Candy había sacrificado su sueño y se había puesto a trabajar, busco algunos de medio tiempo o lugares diferentes pero nadie le quería contratar.

Annie su hermana era más chica que ella por 2 años de edad, realmente no era tanta la diferencia pero no quería que su hermana dejara de estudiar ahorita le faltaba poco para terminar su educación, por lo que no deseaba que se distrajera.

Ellas no eran hijas de gente famosa o aristocrática como la mayoría de las familias poderosas y conocidas, pero sus padres siempre fueron amorosos, honestos, trabajadores y siempre trataron de darles lo mejor pero ahora ya no estaban….un accidente automovilístico, todo por una persona que conducía ebrio, al cual no le dieron castigo más que algunos meses de prisión o al menos eso habían dicho y ahora ella ya no tenía a sus padres todo por un ser irresponsable.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, quien llevaba tiempo viéndola, sin darse cuenta un joven apuesto se acercó a ella.

-Hola señorita, yo…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué necesita? Enseguida se lo llevo –Respondió en automático con una sonrisa

-No, bueno es que…hace mucho que la observo y desearía… ¿Candy verdad?

-Si pero ahorita no puedo hablar, si no me regañaran

-¿A qué hora sale?

-Aun me falta una hora para salir –Se excusó aunque en realidad le faltan unos minutos para poder irse, pero no le daba tanta confianza aquel hombre, aunque….

 _"Es muy apuesto…"_ pensó observando al joven que era alto, cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos intensamente azules, por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

-Te esperare

Candy no dijo nada, simplemente se fue a atender una mesa, donde le llamaban, dejando así a aquel hombre, quien aún estaba observándola.

Diez minutos más tarde ella salía del lugar por la puerta trasera, esperando no encontrarse con aquel joven apuesto, no debía distraerse y menos de sus sueños.

-Creí que salías en una hora

Candy se estremeció al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que le había hablado en la cafetería, se dio media vuelta y observo que el hombre le sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué desea?

-¿Porque me mentiste?

-No lo conozco

-¿Cómo me conocerás así? No me dejas conocerte

-No estoy interesada

-No entiendo porque…

-Lo siento pero debo irme

-Por lo menos déjame acompañarte

-¿Siempre eres así de terco?

-A veces, hoy no tanto como otros días –Comento sarcásticamente

Candy simplemente lo miro desconfiada y comenzó a avanzar por la acera de la calle, para ir directo a casa, pero el hombre la alcanzo rápidamente sin el más mínimo esfuerzo -¿No me preguntaras mi nombre, Candy?

-No, porque no me interesa

-Que maleducada eres

-Y tu un necio

-Bueno yo me presentare, mi nombre es Terrence Baker

-Bien por ti

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Si crees que soy de una familia aristócrata está equivocado…

-Eso lo supe desde que te vi trabajando en una cafetería, ninguna familia distinguida permitiría que su hija trabaje

-Tenemos ideas diferentes

-¿Dónde vives?

-En la siguiente calle, así que ya te puedes ir

-De ninguna manera te acompañare hasta la puerta de tu casa, podrían robarte –Su voz salió suave y seductora al decir lo último, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera

Caminaron unos minutos más, por lo que Candy no tuvo más remedio que llegar hasta su casa acompañada por aquel joven.

-Aquí vivo

Era una casa modesta, en una zona media, Terrence miro el lugar que se le hacía extrañamente conocido, tal vez cuando era niño Eleonor lo trajo a uno de estos lugares a vivir junto con su padre…pero no…no debía pensar en ese hombre, ahora solo tenía a su madre y debía seguir siendo así.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarte, Candy

-Deja de tutearme

-¡Oye! Tú también lo hiciste

Candy soltó una risita nerviosa –Es verdad, perdóneme

-Me gusta que lo hagas –Comento acercándose a la joven por lo que ella se hizo hacia atrás inmediatamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-No…na...Nada…bueno adiós

-¿Podemos salir mañana?

-No, lo siento, tengo novio –Soltó sin más rodeos y era verdad

-Ah…bueno como amigos podría ser ¿no?...al menos por ahora…tal vez te enamores de mí –Comento arrogantemente

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Soy muy apuesto y podría acertar al decir que tu novio no es ni la mitad de lo que soy yo

-¡Pero no me interesas, será mejor que no insista!

-Te gusto y lo sé, vi cómo me mirabas

-¡Es un presumido! ¡No lo miraba! –Grito la rubia pero sus mejillas delataron que aquello era verdad

-Jajajaja cálmate Candy, te buscare y lo sabes

-¡Váyase! ¡Hasta nunca!

Candy no espero respuesta, entro inmediatamente a la casa, sin mirar atrás.

-Hola Candy

-Annie

-¿Qué te paso, porque entraste así?

-Por nada

Annie miraba folletos de una escuela de enfermeras, pensando en que sería magnífico poder ayudar a las demás personas con bajos recursos, como cuando murió su abuela hace muchos años por una enfermedad y no pudo ser atendida por que los tratamientos eran costosos

-¿Serás enfermera?

-Si

-Mama y papa estarían orgullosos

-Gracias

-¿Archibald vino a verte?

Annie se sonrojo rápidamente, en realidad quien había venido fue Anthony a buscar a su hermana. –No

-¿Y Anthony?

-Sí, te dejo esas rosas

-Dulce Candy –Se acercó a olerlas – ¿Dijo algo más?

-Sí que mañana vendrá temprano

-De acuerdo, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada

-Si

Annie solo la vio alejarse, arrepentida por tener esos pensamientos sobre el novio de su hermana, no sabía porque pasaba pero…desde hace mucho había dejado de gustarle Archie, aunque en realidad siempre le pasaba con sus parejas, se aburría demasiado rápido, por la misma rutina, tal vez por eso sentía atracción por aquel joven pero no debía….no debía haber nada.

 _"Ni por diversión…"_ pensó mientras miraba nuevamente la fotografía del joven rubio con su hermana _"Se ven tan felices…"_ después de un suspiro se levantó y se fue a dormir


	2. CAPITULO 2 TERRENCE GRAHAM BAKER

Terrence llego a la mansión donde vivía ya desde hace tiempo con su madre Eleonor Baker, ella lo vio llegar de humor pero veía que tenía una pizca de decepción, tal vez las cosas no salieron con él hubiera deseado.

-Buenas noches hijo, ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien, mama, solo que…

-¿Viste a la joven que me habías comentado?

-Si la vi

-¿Ya le hablaste? Recuerda que el doctor dijo que debías…

-Si madre ya lo sé, que debía seguir con mi vida y eso estoy tratando, solo que a veces pierdes el ánimo por cosas…

-¿Acaso es casada?

-No, no es tan grave

-¡Oh! Entonces tienes oportunidad hijo

-Sí, aunque espero que nunca se entere de lo del…ya sabes…

-Si se entera creo que comprenderá, si llega a amarte cariño

-Quizás pero quizás no…

-Mejor ve a descansar, mañana tienes ensayo

-Lo se madre, es tan complicado ser hijo de una actriz famosa de Broadway ¿Lo sabias?

-No te quejes y ve a dormir

-Ya voy

.

.

.

Al día siguiente salió temprano como es costumbre de su hogar, dejando a su abuelo y hermana aun dormidos pero con el desayuno listo, cuando en ese momento sintió unas manos masculinas rodearle la cintura, por impulso iba a golpearlo pero…

-¡Hey! Amor soy yo

-¡Anthony, no hagas eso!

-Lo lamento, mi vida te extrañe –La atrajo hacia el posesivamente para darle un beso que ella gustosa acepto

-¿Cuándo será el día que pueda enojarme contigo más de cinco minutos? –Pregunto divertida

-Espero que nunca…

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde vas? Es muy temprano para trabajar

-Ya lo sabes, mi amor, voy a una audición

Anthony miro el folleto y sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro de frustración -¿De nuevo, Candy? ¿Cuándo estaremos un día, juntos?

-Ahora estamos juntos

-Sabes a que me refiero

Candy lo miro molesta –Esto es importante para mi

-Sí y es más importante que yo, al parecer

-No es así, pero… ¿Porque no me puedes comprender?

-Candy los actores no son bien vistos en la sociedad

-Me importa un bledo lo que sea bueno o no para los de tu clase

-Pronto serás parte de ellos

-No es así

-Claro, si te casas conmigo y sé que lo harás –La volvió a besar más apasionadamente –Te necesito –Susurro seductoramente –Quiero estar contigo, mi amor

-Se me hace tarde –Susurro sintiendo que sus piernas flanqueaban de la voz tan sensualmente con la que le hablaba el joven rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que tanto adoraba.

-No importa, quédate hoy conmigo

-Primero la audición

-Después el trabajo y hasta el último yo ¿no? –La soltó

-Por favor, ven conmigo

-¿Tengo elección?

Candy le sonrió dulcemente, sabiendo que había ganado lo tomo de la mano para halarlo hacia el automóvil que estaba frente a ellos.

.

.

.

-No….no…. ¡Nooo!

Terrence despertó sobresaltado, con sudor frio que recorría por su frente y cuerpo, hacía semanas que no tenía aquella pesadilla, hace tiempo que no sentía esta culpa que lo consumía por dentro.

-No –Se abrazó mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, aunque en aquel momento llego su madre preocupada, quien al verlo de inmediato lo abrazo

-Tranquilo cariño

-¿Porque? –Comenzó a llorar –Ma...mama…no…por...

-Calma, Terry, no pasa nada hijo, aquí estoy –Lo abrazo más fuerte –Desahógate, no pienses en nada mi amor

Terrence solo se sujetó de Eleonor, dejando salir todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, dejando que su madre lo cubriera, quería sentirse protegido y esa calidez que ella desprendía lo hacía sentirse así, seguro y tranquilo.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba fastidiado, llevaban ya media hora esperando a que los directores hicieran pasar a los concursantes para el casting de Romeo y Julieta, parecía interminable aquello, pero veía la cara de nervios y emoción de Candy y por eso decidió callar.

Pese a todo amaba a la rubia, no importaba que no compartieran las mismas ideas, o los gustos, los pasatiempos o las mismas amistades o que ella no fuera de la clase de él y su familia, la amaba.

-Buenas tarde señoritas y señores, gracias por venir, por favor pasen, los estamos esperando

Candy emocionada y nerviosa paso junto a las demás concursantes, dándole una mirada de nervios y susto a su novio quien le sonrió dándole ánimos para que siguiera.

Una vez dentro el director quien dirigiría aquella obra en uno de los teatros de New York, (Apollo) y un director no tan experimentado, según tenía entendido Candy, que era James Patterson, quien buscaba nuevas estrellas para su obra, aunque él ya tenía a su Romeo perfecto, necesitaba una Julieta perfecta, muchos habían insistido que Susana Marlowe sería su mejor opción pero él no quería a aquella joven que se le hacía falsa y hipócrita, necesitaba alguien fresco y que no fingiera los sentimientos al actuar, que amara hacer su trabajo como actor y que pudiera sentir las emociones de Julieta.

-Buen día Señorita, caballeros, lamento decirles a los caballeros que el papel de Romeo, si es que lo deseaban ya no está disponible, pero aún tengo otros roles que estoy seguro les agradara –Algunos pusieron cara de desagrados, molestia y frustración, pues todos deseaban el protagónico –A las señoritas, les pido den su mejor esfuerzo pues busco a mi perfecta Julieta –Sonrió mirando a las jóvenes –Suerte a todos

Antes de que continuaran se abrió la puerta del teatro y…

-¡Ah! Mi Romeo aquí este, gracias por venir

Terrence se acercó a él, mientras Candy lo observaba sorprendida sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía creer que un tipo como el, pudiera ser actor.

" _Terrence Baker_ " pensó mientras lo miraba, de pronto los zafiros azules intensos chocaron contra los verdes esmeralda y una sonrisa se formó en el joven al ver que el destino tenía algo muy hermoso para él.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y una disculpa pero hacia un poco mas de dos dias que no podia entrar a fanfiction para ser exactos el lunes en la noche creo que fue un problema de la pagina pero aqui sigo ;D**_

 _ **CONNY DE G**_ __ _ **muchas gracias conny por leer mi fic nuevo jejeje ;D si habra algo de ambos jejeje**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias y por supuesto lo seguire**_

 _ **Denisgranchester hola denis jejeje prometo que seran mas largos todos mis capitulos tratare lo juro :D y muchas gracias por leer mis fics jijij espero que este tambien siga siendo de tu agrado ;D**_

 _ **mimi gracias mimi ;D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ _ **muchas gracias paula jejeje espero que te sigan gustando todas jejeje ya estan actualizadas :D y si annie le echo un ojito a anthony jijij pero dudo que anthony le haga caso bueno eso espero ;D jiji pero espero que te guste este segundo capitulo de mi fic :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustanod si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 ¿UN RIVAL?

-Atención él es nuestro romeo Terrence Baker –Dijo James orgulloso –Algunas personas tal vez le suene el apellido, pero de una vez aclaro que no fue por eso que me decidí a escogerlo, pronto lo verán y entenderán porque lo elegí.

Candy nerviosa dio un vistazo a su novio, quien estaba sentado en las butacas observándola aparentemente aunque pudo notar que también miraba hacia otros lados, tal vez a las jóvenes que tenía a su lado, pero no estaba segura.

-Bien harán su audición señoritas con el joven Terrence –Adelante

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ pensó molesta no lo podía creer

-Tranquila, pecosa, seré gentil cuando pases –Susurro mientras pasaba a su lado

-¿Pecosa?

-Te ves hermosa hoy… ¿Qué harás saliendo? Imagino que al trabajo… te acompañare

-No, gracias, mi novio está aquí

Anthony lo fulminaba con la mirada, no sabía porque aquel joven le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a su Candy, pero no podía permitirle acercársele más.

Candy miro a Anthony y le sonrió en señal de que estaba bien y después le lanzo una mirada de molestia a Terrence y se alejó de ahí.

Terrence miro a Anthony y le sonrió burlonamente, lo cual el rubio tomo como si le estuviera declarando la guerra.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado todas las jóvenes que iban por el papel de Julieta, lo cual daba gracias al cielo, Anthony quien aún esperaba a que su novia hiciera su aparición en el escenario ya pronto porque ya quería irse para pasar un tiempo con ella antes de llevarla al trabajo.

 _"_ _Aunque no la entiendo…no tendría necesidad si quisiera…podría tener todo, como se lo merece…no entiendo su afán y además no es bien visto"_ pensó molesto

-Hola buenas tardes –Candy salió a escena, sonrió a las personas que observaban la audición –Mi nombre es Candice White

-Bien señorita White ¿Porque papel viene?

-Por el de Julieta

-Bien adelante

Terrence salió a escena también, estaban interpretando la parte final de la obra, por lo que ella debía permanecer inmóvil mientras Terrence actuaba su parte.

-¡Oh! ¡Amor mío! ¡Esposa mía! ¡La muerte, que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido aún sobre tu belleza! ¡Tú no has sido vencida! ¡La enseña de la hermosura ostenta todavía su carmín en tus labios y mejillas, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no ha sido enarbolado aquí

Candy escuchaba atenta y extasiada cada palabra perfecta de Terrence mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados -¡Ah! ¡Julieta querida! ¿Por qué eres aún tan bella? ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendado de ti y que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendando de ti y que ese aborrecido monstruo descarnado te aguarda en esas tinieblas, reservándote para manceba suya? ¡Así lo temo, y por ello permaneceré siempre a tu lado, sin salir jamás de este palacio de noche sombría! ¡Aquí! Aquí quiero quedarme con los gusanos, doncellas de tu servidumbre ¡Oh! ¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo de mal influjo de las estrellas!… -Sintió como Terrence la abrazaba, pudo sentir su aliento y por una extraña razón deseo que el final llegara rápidamente, pues deseaba besar al joven que podía pronunciar cada verso, cada palabra tan exquisitamente como si lo sintiera en verdad.

¡Ojos míos, lanzad vuestra última mirada! ¡Brazo, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y vosotros, ¡Oh, labios! Puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte. –Sintió como el corazón se le encogió al sentir la calidez de los labios de Terrence sobre de ella, eran tan suaves, que no pudo evitar corresponder por un momento el beso, que afortunadamente el termino rápido, no sin antes sonreír sin que ella lo notara.

¡Ven, amargo conductor! ¡Ven, guía fatal! -Tomo una botella -¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que vaya a estrellarse contra las duras rocas, tu maltrecho bajel, harto de navegar! –Bebió el contenido -¡Brindo por mi amada! ¡Oh sincero boticario! ¡Tus drogas son activas! … Así muero… ¡con un beso!… -Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, pero fue apenas un suave roce pues cayó muerto…

Después de esto, ella debe de actuar la parte de Julieta, después de que llega el Fray y le pide que la deje…

-¡Esposo mío! –Toma entre sus manos la cabeza del joven, quien al sentir sus suaves manas, sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo -Más ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene en las manos.

Terrence escuchaba cada hermosura palabra pronunciada por la joven, disfrutando cada frase perfecta sin titubeos, sin rastro de nervios –Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno; él me matará y me salvará –Candy acerco gentilmente a sus labios para darle un suave beso también -¡Tus labios están calientes todavía! –Terrence escucho un sollozo, inmediatamente iba a abrir los ojos asustado pero se percató que era parte de su interpretación

Se escucharon ruidos en escena, por lo que rápidamente la joven se separó de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Rumor? ¡Seamos breves entonces! –Tomo la daga que estaba al lado de Terrence -¡Oh daga bienhechora! ¡Enmohécete aquí y dame la muerte!

Candy se clavó la daga y callo junto al cuerpo de Terrence, después de un segundo de silencio comenzaron los aplausos.

James se puso de pie para felicitar a la joven por su interpretación de Julieta, pues había sido tan natural y sincera, sin siquiera un poco de nerviosismo –Creo que ya tengo a mi Julieta

Candy miro sorprendida al director, sin poder creerlo, había mejores que ella e incluso eran actrices con experiencia y ella no tenía ni estudios siquiera.

-Felicidades Candy –Terrence le ofreció la mano y ella le sonrió, mientras le daba su mano gentilmente

-Muchas gracias señoritas, el papel de Julieta está ocupado ya, pero si desean hacer aun así un casting pueden obtener otro papel –Decía James pero algunas muchachas se retiraron –Candy –Se acercó a ella –Felicidades toma el guion –Le ofreció –Mañana hay ensayo a las 10 de la mañana, te esperamos

-Gr-gracias –Susurro feliz tomando el guion como un tesoro

Anthony la miraba molesto, no porque no se alegrara por su novia, sino porque aquel tipo no le caía nada bien, por lo que se acercó a ellos –Candy amor, ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro –Dijo sonriente -¡Tengo a Julieta!

-Felicidades –Trato de fingir una sonrisa pero su novia era más astuta y sabía que algo no andaba bien, por lo que pensó tal vez era porque no lo había presentado con Terrence, pues pensó que tal vez era un amigo –Anthony te presento a Terrence Baker, lo conocí en la cafetería apenas ayer

-Bien, yo soy Anthony Brown novio de Candy y su prometido –Tomo a la joven de la mano halando hacia él, entonces Candy comprendió que en realidad estaba celoso.

-Anthony… -Susurro pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso

-No lo sabía, Anthony –Terrence le sonrió burlonamente -¿Porque no la recoges del trabajo? Podrían robártela

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me estas amenazando?

-Solo digo que deberías estar más al pendiente, al menos yo lo estaría con una joven tan hermosa como prometida

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Anthony vámonos –Lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo hacia la salida –Nos vemos Baker

-Hasta luego, hermosa –Terrence le lanzo un beso y le guiño el ojo

El rubio no lo tomo nada bien pero Candy lo halo hacia ella para que se fueran y así evitar una pelea estúpida.

-¿Quién es ella?

Se volteo para encontrarse con una pelirroja bastante molesta, entendía porque, ella deseaba el papel de Julieta para estar con él, gracias a dios no se le cumplió el deseo –Una amiga

-Deberías escogerlas sin compromisos

-Solo es un rival más

-¿Te interesa mucho?

-No es de tu incumbencia

Susana lo vio alejarse molesta, porque no sabía porque Terrence no le hacia el menor caso pero se aseguraría de que al final se quedara con ella….

 _"_ _Lo volvería hacer….Terrence serás mío_ " pensó con una sonrisa malévola

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews :D**_

 _ **Tete muchas gracias por tu review jejejej no la dejare de echo no dejo ninguno de mis fics ;D y prometo no hacerla sufrir tanto jejejej ntc :D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ __ _ **hola pau jejejeje que bueno que te este gustando tambien este fic :D y si algo paso en la vida de terrence pero poco a poco lo veremos espero les guste jejeej :D**_

 _ **wendy.1987**_ __ _ **muchas gracias wendy y en efecto la julieta perfecta es Candy :D**_

 _ **redeginori**_ _ **muchas gracias pro tu review y por leer mi fic ;D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites, mañana actualizare los otros, claro si puedo hoy mismo pero si no mañana (busqueda del amor, ami-enemigas y listen to heart) obvio sin falta mañana tambien tiene me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo espero que pueda subir dos :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 FAMILIA ARDLEY

Candy se encontraba en la cafetería, terminando su turno de aquel día, estaba tan feliz que esta vez no debía fingir con los comensales pues hoy había sido su primer ensayo y a decir verdad había salido muy bien todo, sin tomar en cuenta las constantes insinuaciones de Terrence.

-Candy ya puedes irte –Comento el señor Mark, dueño de la cafetería –Mañana tienes ensayo y debes esforzarte, ya deseo verte en escena.

-Claro que lo hará, señor Mark –Dijo sonriente –Nos veremos mañana. –Dejo la charola y recogió su bolso para retirarse

-Descansa Candy

Sin percatarse de que un joven la siguió, la joven continuo su camino para ir a casa, feliz y ansiosa de poder contárselo a su familia, que en realidad en muchas ocasiones se reducía a su abuelo Tomas, pues a su hermana no le interesaba nada de lo que ella hacía.

Sintió como una mano le tapaba el rostro, quiso gritar pero no pudo, inmediatamente comenzó a golpear con puño cerrado a su agresor.

-¡Aaaah! –Reclamo el joven al recibir un golpe en la costilla –Vaya que golpeas fuerte

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-Quería darte una sorpresa

-¡¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es esta?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Anthony se puso de pie después de recuperar el aliento –Creo que no debo hacerte enojar…pues tus golpes no son nada delicados, querida

Candy bufo molesta antes de seguir su camino, ignorando por completo a su novio.

-¡Espera, Candy! Fue una broma te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo amor

-Voy a mi casa

-¿Porque no vienes a la mía?

-¿Para qué?

-Hay un baile y quiero que vengas

-No gracias

-Candy

-He dicho que no quiero Anthony

-Nunca quieres estar conmigo –Soltó molesto el joven

Candy se dio media vuelta para verlo, inmediatamente se sintió mal al ver al joven cabizbajo, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez la estaba chantajeando, pero aunque así fuera, se acercó y tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos.

-No es verdad Anthony

-Entonces ven conmigo

-Esta...bien

Anthony sonrió triunfante ante la aceptación de su novia, por lo que rápidamente la tomo de la mano para guiarla al automóvil que estaba en la calle esperándolos, sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Ardley, Anthony como buen caballero galante bajo del auto para ayudar a bajar a su novia, quien no dudo en sostenerse fuertemente de su brazo.

-Debemos ir a mi habitación para cambiarte de ropa –Susurro suavemente al oído de Candy, quien se escandalizo al escuchar esto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos Candy –Dijo ignorándola

Al llegar a la habitación del joven, inmediatamente Candy se puso rígida y nerviosa, pues no sabía si era adecuado estar con él a solas y menos en su habitación, el saco el vestido que le había comprado a su novia, que era hermosos y de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

-¡Es hermoso! –Comento emocionada de pronto la joven, olvidándose de todo y de donde estaba.

-Me alegra que te guste –Dijo besándola suavemente en sus labios, ella correspondió dulcemente el beso, pero inmediatamente Anthony la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, posesivamente.

Candy sintió terror al sentirse atrapada entre sus brazos y al sentir que la halaba hacia la cama, inmediatamente lo empujo suavemente para que Anthony se detuviera.

-No te voy a lastimar –Susurro el, lleno de deseo y apasionado

-Por favor…no quiero

Anthony abrió los ojos de la sorpresa -¿Cómo que no quieres?

-No –Susurro un tanto asustada por la mirada de decepción de su novio

-¿Porque?

-No…así…no

Anthony sabia a lo que se refería, pues Candy a diferencia de otras mujeres, era de aquellas que deseaban casarse de blanco y llegar virgen a una altar y ser de un solo hombre, aquello era algo que le gustaba de ella, pues podía confiar plenamente en su fidelidad, aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo ella, pues Anthony le encantaba coquetear y salir con muchas mujeres, le fascinaba la belleza de cada una de las mujeres que conocía, la mayoría había sido seducida por él, pero tampoco eran santas, pero Candy…claro Candy era la excepción y quería, deseaba con todo su ser, ser el primero.

-Pero nos casaremos…

-Hasta entonces tendrás que esperar –La joven se puso de pie alejándose del joven que la miraba molesto

-Bien

-Sal para que pueda cambiarme

-Por lo menos deberías dejarme ver

-¡Anthony!

-Vamos, Candy no tiene nada de malo

-Por favor…sal

Anthony soltó un bufido de desesperación por lo que prefirió salir de la habitación, dejando sola a la rubia, quien no confió en su novio y puso el seguro de la puerta para que no pudiera entrar inesperadamente.

 _"_ _A veces no me gustan tus actitudes Anthony"_ pensó mientras se vestía.

.

.

.

Terrence miro aquella mansión donde los rubios habían ingresado, era obvio que había una fiesta, pues se escuchaba ya la música y también varias personas estaban ingresando al lugar.

Suspiro profundamente antes de encaminarse hacia la mansión.

.

.

.

-Hola tía Elroy

Una anciana se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a su amado sobrino favorito, quien venía con una cálida sonrisa, a su lado una hermosa mujer rubia con un hermoso vestido verde que hacia juego con sus ojos esmeraldas, rostro amable y dulce, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Anthony –Elroy dio un beso en la mejilla de su sobrino antes de posar la mirada en la joven quien le hizo una reverencia respetuosa a la señora.

-Ella es Candice White

-Mucho gusto, señora Elroy

-Mucho gusto, Candice

-Es una hermosa fiesta…. –Murmuro la joven algo nerviosa

-Gracias –Elroy sonrió a la joven –No exagerabas al decir que era muy hermosa, Anthony

Anthony sonrió en complicidad con su tía, mientras la joven se sonrojaba levemente ante el comentario.

-¡Candy!

Archibald Cornwall se acercó a ella, para saludarla, ella le devolvió el abrazo y le obsequio un leve beso tierno en su mejilla –Archie

-Me alegra que hayas venido, así podrás conocer a mi hermano

-¿Stear?

-Si exacto

-¿Regreso ya?

-Si al parecer ya…bueno no importa, la buena noticia es que ya está aquí –Susurro el joven mientras sonreía

Mientras los jóvenes conversaban amenamente Terrence los observaba, sin dejar de mirarlos se fue acercando para poder estar con la joven rubia en algún momento de la noche, pero…

-¡Hola!

Una pelirroja estaba detrás de él, le miraba con verdadero interés y coquetería, por lo que el joven supo que la mujer buscaba un hombre que la acompañara.

-Hola, con permiso

-¿Porque tan solo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terrence Baker

-¿Baker? Eres hijo…de ¿Eleonor Baker? la actriz

-Si

-Soy fan de ella –Dijo hipócritamente la joven –Ven conmigo, mi nombre es Elisa Leagan

-No muchas gracias, pero espero a alguien

-¿Quién?

-Una amiga

-Yo puedo serlo… -Le tomo suavemente la mano mientras le sonreía coquetamente

-No…muchas gracias…nos vemos –Se alejó rápidamente de ella, pues sabia el truco de esas mujeres su experiencia y desgraciadamente la mala, le había hecho darse cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

-Candy, él es nuestro tío, Albert –Un joven de algunos años más de sus sobrinos apareció frente a ellos

-Mucho gusto, señor Albert –Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Señor? ¿Tan viejo estoy, Candy?

-No es…bueno…perdóneme

Albert soltó una carcajada –No te preocupes solo bromeaba pero dime Albert nada mas ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –Dijo sonrojándose

-Candy –Neil Leagan apareció y saludo a Candy con un beso en el dorso de su mano

-Neil –Susurro la joven con desagrado

Neil y Candy se habían conocido hace tiempo y no había sido la mejor experiencia para ella, ni para Anthony, pues el joven se había encaprichado en ese entonces con la joven, esperaba que ya no fuera así.

.

.

.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Grito el joven de lentes desquiciadamente al ver al joven castaño quien le miro entre sorprendido y un tanto preocupado, pues toda la gente poso los ojos en él, incluyendo la rubia.

-Creo que me confunde… -Susurro tratando de escabullirse

-¡No te estoy confundiendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves después de todo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a presentarte aquí, en mi casa?!

Terrence maldecía el haber seguido a la rubia hasta aquel lugar, nunca debió hacerlo y mientras sentía como las miradas y los curiosos se acercaban, pensaba en como escabullirse de aquel lugar antes de que el joven soltara parte de su pasado, del que tanto deseaba alejar de su mente y de su presente.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y tambien perdonen si no les contesto a cada uno por ahora pero prometo hacerlo asi que si les gusta no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **aviso importante: del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare actualizando, pues me ire de viaje jejejeje saldre de vacaciones y no podre actualizar por eso les aviso tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin saber que pasa, de aqui al sabado tratare de actualizar todo espero que me de tiempo pues debo hacer mi maleta y controlar mis nervios pues subire a un avion por primera vez jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias por todo y su comprension**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA

Terrence trato de escabullirse de la mansión pero el joven de lentes, se lo impidió -¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves?! ¡Maldito, desgraciado!

-¡Stear!

Anthony y Archie se acercaron a él para sostenerlo –Cálmate hermano –Archie le tomo el brazo mientras Anthony también lo sujetaba

-Me confunde… -Susurro Terrence mientras nerviosamente miraba al rubio quien lo reconoció enseguida –Debo irme

Dio media vuelta antes de que la rubia llegara a ellos -¿Qué paso?

-Es un desgraciado… -Stear se soltó de sus primos molesto

-Cálmate, no sé qué tenga que ver ese joven con…

-Todo

-¿Todo?

-Si –Stear miro a su hermano –Es culpable de la muerte de Patty…él fue….el… -Dijo ahogadamente

-Pero…

-Yo sé lo que digo, no estoy loco

-Nadie ha dicho eso, Stear –Anthony se acercó a su primo pero este simplemente se alejó de ellos, sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de la rubia

.

.

.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacia ese joven ahí?! –Se preguntó desesperado unas calles ya alejado del lugar -¿Porque el pasado no se va?

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos zafiros azules del joven actor, mientras miraba la luna llena que había sobre el cielo azul -¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Porque no puedo escapar del pasado? ¿Porque no puede morir el pasado? ¿Porque tuve que encontrarme con ese joven de nuevo? ¿Porque tuve que saber su nombre? Ahora el dolor es peor…Después de… -Se calló bruscamente, hace tanto que no pensaba en la joven que murió en aquel terrible "accidente" que ni siquiera… –Patty –Nuevas lagrimas salieron al recordar a su viejo amor, mientras sentía la brisa golpeando suavemente su rostro.

.

.

.

-Gracias por todo Anthony, la verdad me la pase bien, claro después del incidente, Jajaja –Dijo sonriente la joven -¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No lo sé hermosa, fue porque tal vez Terrence se parece al tipo que…

-¿Terrence? ¿Terrence Baker?

-Si pero creo que lo confundió

-¿Con quién?

-Candy, mi primo sufrió mucho, su novia y prometida estuvo con alguien más o al menos eso pensamos, aunque mi primo insiste en que no fue así y que el tipo la obligo…por lo que…

-¿Cómo? –Candy le miraba confundida

-Lo que ocurre es que el mismo los encontró cuando paso aquel terrible "accidente", por eso pensamos que estaban juntos pero mi primo asegura que él la obligo y lo peor que fue el que… -Candy supo a que se refería y un terrible frio recorrió todo su ser –Y ella estaba con el…después de lo que hizo con ella, ella aun le tomaba la mano….mientras el maldito lloraba hipócritamente

-¿No saben quién ese el que estaba con ella?

-No, por eso digo que lo confundió

-Tal vez… -Candy pensó un momento en aquello –Por eso es que se fue ¿verdad?

-Si necesitaba olvidar, Candy, te pido de favor que no le digas nada ¿Si?

-Claro

-Bien, buenas noches amada mía

-Buenas noches, amor

Anthony sonrió, pues no siempre tenía la suerte de que su amada Candy le llamara dulcemente, pues sabía que le daba vergüenza, se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios, antes de retirarse.

.

.

.

-Hola

-¿Qué deseas, Albert?

-¿Me quieres contar que paso?

-Ahora no

-¿Porque acusaste así a ese joven?

-Ese maldito… ¡Era el amante de Patty! –Exploto el joven -¡Listo eso querías oír! ¡Ese maldito es con el que ella me engaño!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo vi…

 **FLASH BACK (HACE UN AÑO Y MEDIO)**

Stear se encontraba buscando a su prometida, pues hace horas no sabía de ella, en su casa su abuela le había dicho que su nieta había salido con un joven, pero que no indico la hora en la que volvería, lo cual le pareció solo aún más raro al joven, quien comenzó a manejar por las calles de New York esperando encontrarla, hasta que…

-Ese es el mayordomo de la familia O' Brian –Comento el joven al chofer –Detente

El joven salió precipitadamente del automóvil para acercarse al mayordomo –Steve ¿Dónde está Patty?

-Está adentro joven Cornwall

-¿Con quién?

-Con un joven…creo que es su amigo –Susurro incómodo y nerviosamente

-¿Amigo?

-Sí, perdone que se lo diga joven, pero la señorita Patty me comento algo

-¿Qué?

-Que…bueno que ella había roto el compromiso ¿No es verdad?

Stear apretó los nudillos furiosamente, ¡Claro que era verdad! ¿Pero cómo diablos Patricia se le había ocurrido decírselo al mayordomo? –Aun no del todo –Respondió molesto por la pregunta

-Lo lamento pero es que…ya sabe recibí la orden de la joven de no darle más informes de su vida personal

-No me importa lo que haya dicho –Comento el joven –Entrare

-No sé si…

-No fue una petición, Steve

El mayordomo solo lo vio ingresar a la casa, esperando que su ama no se enojara con él, por no cumplir la orden dada.

Cuando entro el joven, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba impactado por lo que veía y mas cuando unos ojos azules zafiros se posaban en su mirada viéndose ambos con un profundo sufrimiento por la misma mujer que estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

-Te-e… a-a-mo –Fue lo último que salió de los labios sangrentados de la joven quien con un sumo esfuerzo miraba al joven que sostenía su mano antes de desvanecerse hacia la eternidad

-Patty…amor –Comenzó a sollozar ignorando por completo al joven perplejo que se encontraba aun en la entrada. –También te amo, no te vayas, ¡Dios, no!

Escuchar el grito desgarrador del joven tal vez fue lo que hizo que Stear reaccionara que de inmediato soltó un grito lleno de dolor, enojo y sorpresa -¡Patty! ¡Aléjate de ella! –Empujo al joven, dejándolo sorprendido –Patty –Miro al joven que aún lo observaba sorprendido y lleno de dolor, ambos ojos azules se encontraron unos de dolor y sorpresa y otros de enojo, dolor y sed de venganza -¡La mataste! ¡Asesino!

Sus gritos hicieron que el mayordomo Steve y su chofer entraran a la casa, por lo que inmediatamente llamaron a la policía, aunque el joven escapo de ahí antes de que esta llegar, pues el dolor y el miedo era fuerte y se apodero de el en aquel momento sin pensar en las consecuencias, claro que esto nadie lo sabía, solo sabía Stear que él era culpable por su comportamiento.

 **END FLASH BACK (PRESENTE)**

-Es suficiente ¿No crees?

-Pero ¿Cómo saber si la mato realmente él?

-Albert, por favor no había nadie más en la casa, solo ellos, es obvio

-Tal vez, Stear pero por favor no quiero que sigas pensando en eso

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-No y aunque lo supiera quedamos que no te diríamos más de ese asunto

-Por favor

-No

Stear se levantó enojado dejando solo a su tío, mientras este suspiraba dificultosamente, le dolía ver a su sobrino tan decaído y tan triste por la muerte de Patty pese a todo el la seguía amando, pero ella…ella realmente ¿Lo había amado? Pensaba que si pero ¿Cómo saberlo, después de lo sucedido?

.

.

.

-Hola hijo, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mama –Susurro débilmente antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de su madre, para que lo consolara y lo hiciera sentirse protegido

-¿Qué paso, Terry?

-El pasado mama….

Terrence dejó escapar unas lágrimas nuevamente, ante todos los recuerdos que le llegaron tan repentinamente a su mente y sobre todo de aquel día, en el que no recordaba gran parte, solo de cuando estuvo con Patty y después cuando ya estaba en el piso y el… _"Yo no fui…¡No es posible que…! ¡No!"_ trataba de convencerse de que no había sido él.

-El pasado ya es pasado cariño

-No mama…

-Claro que si hijo, debes de dejarlo atrás, como dijo el doctor y tien…

-No madre

-¿Qué ocurre Terrence?

El joven se sentó al lado de su madre, quien vio las lágrimas de su hijo y comenzó a limpiárselas, antes de que el joven continuara.

-El pasado no se ha ido…

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque el pasado regreso, mama

-¿Cómo?

-El pasado siempre vuelve –Se puso de pie –Ese joven que…el que era prometido de Patty, está aquí…volvió y…lo encontré hoy

Eleonor se puso también de pie y abrazo al joven, quien dejo que su madre le diera el consuelo que necesitaba en aquellos momento abrumadores, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber porque el destino le jugaba esta mala broma…

 _"_ _¿Porque tiene que volver el pasado?"_ pensaba mientras en su corazón era abierta de nuevo por una vieja herida que pensó haber superado, lo cual había sido muy tonto de su parte pues no era así…seguía ahí.


	6. CAPITULO 6 DOLORES DEL CORAZON PARTE 1

Candy se encontraba en casa, junto a su abuelo, ya pasaba de medianoche y su hermana aun no regresaba, no entendía como era posible que su hermana se la pasara a altas horas de la noche sola, veía a su abuelo y daba gracias al cielo que el fuera como un tronco al dormir, pues no se percataba de la hora en la que la menor de sus nietas volvía.

En aquel momento escucho como llego un automóvil, estaba dispuesta a salir a hablar con Archibald pues no era posible que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, se asomó por la ventana y se percató que en efecto era su hermana pero el automóvil no era de la familia Ardley, al menos no lo reconocía como tal, por lo que decidió aguardar hasta que su hermana entrara.

Cuando la pelinegra entro, ella inmediatamente se colocó frente a ella para reprenderla –Buenas noches –Dijo molesta -¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Hermanita –Dijo sonriente la joven mientras la abrazaba –Te quiero mucho

-Tomaste –Acuso a la joven quien le miro inocentemente y sonrió

-Solo un poco…

-¡Annie!

-No tiene nada de malo, solo me divierto

-Mañana tienes que ir al colegio

-Lo sé, lo se

-¿Crees que te levantaras, cuando te duermes a esta hora?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la mañana

-No me había dado cuenta –Dijo fingiendo inocencia –Bueno un día que falte no hay problema…hasta mañana hermanita

Dejo a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, sin darle tiempo a siquiera darle una mirada reprobatoria, simplemente se fue sabiendo que su hermana no le haría absolutamente nada.

Candy dejo escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos verde esmeralda, molesta por las actitudes de su hermana, pues no era posible que se comportara así cuando ella dejo todo para dárselo a ella; no se percató de que su abuelo había observado todo, al parecer no dormía como tronco como ella pensaba.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente como había previsto su hermana no se levantó, es más ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de levantarse para ir a la escuela, estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a perder su tiempo en aquel lugar.

-Ya me voy, Abu

-Con cuidado, Candy –Dijo sonriendo amargadamente al ver a su nieta partirse en dos, pues desde que había conseguido el papel de la obra, tenía que irse temprano para poder ir a ensayos y después al trabajo, todavía dejaba preparada la comida y ropa de él, así como la de su hermana.

Al salir de su casa, se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules profundos como el mar, dándose el lujo de perderse en ellos, mientras el joven sonriente se acercaba –Buenos días Candy

-Terrence ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, que modales, señorita pecas

-¿Señorita pecas?

-Sí, tienes demasiadas ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

Candy molesta le saco la lengua y siguió su camino

-¡Que inmadura, pecosa!

Candy lo ignoro y siguió su camino, pero Terrence no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por lo que camino detrás de la joven, mientras una joven pelirroja los miraba desde lejos.

.

.

.

-Anthony ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

-¿Anoche? Durmiendo supongo, Albert ¿porque?

-No me mientas sobrino, fui a la cocina en la noche, ya pasaba de medianoche y vi como mi auto se estaciono frente a la entrada principal, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con Candy?

Anthony le miro molesto –Ya no soy un niño, tío Albert

-Entonces compórtate como un adulto, Anthony

-No estaba con Candy

-No la lastimes Anthony, Candy es una buena chica

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, la conozco mejor que tu –Dijo molesto

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto cambiándole el tema

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Con alguien… -Dijo sin querer dar nombres

-¿Quién?

-Una amiga

-¿Amiga? –Enarco una ceja molesto –Deja de tener amigas, si es que de verdad amas a Candy

-Ya basta, Albert, no te metas en mi vida, yo no me meto en la tuya

-Aunque lo hicieras –Se puso de pie –No tengo nada que ocultar, en cambio lo que tú haces es terrible y si Candy se entera…

-Está muy ocupada haciendo su sueño realidad, aunque no entiendo su afán, los artistas no son bien vistos en la sociedad.

-No en nuestra sociedad, pero ella no pertenece a nuestra clase –Dijo Albert mirándolo duramente –Debes entender que tiene ideas diferentes a las que estás acostumbrado y además no es como tus "amigas" también deberías saberlo porque si no te das cuenta, la perderás

Anthony no dijo nada solo vio cómo su tío se fue, dejándolo con la cabeza hecho un mar de confusiones, ya que no solo la había engañado con una amiga, si no que esa amiga era nada más y nada menos que su hermana.

 _"_ _¡¿Cómo demonios pude ser tan estúpido?!"_ pensó desesperado

.

.

.

-Buenos días abuelo –Ya era mediodía cuando la joven pelinegra se levanto

-Buen día Annie –Le miro molesto

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo es posible que le hagas esto a tu hermana?

-¿de qué hablas?

-Ella se esfuerza mucho para que tú no tengas que hacer nada más que estudiar

-Nadie se lo pidió

-Pero deberías ser más agradecida

-Se lo agradezco, pero insisto que no se lo estoy pidiendo, lo hace porque así lo quiere ella.

-Annie…sabes a lo que me refiero

-Si...ya no volverá a pasar ¿De acuerdo?

-Sera mejor que consigas un trabajo, porque de mi cuenta corre que Candy no invierta ni un centavo más en ti

-¡Abuelo!

-Es momento de que madures, y si para lograrlo se debe de quitar el apoyo, lo haremos

-¡Candy no lo hará!

-Si yo se lo pido si lo hará, es momento de que ella sea feliz, se lo merece y no merece que tú le pagues con la peor moneda

-¡Eres un viejo estúpido y metiche, te odio! –Annie dijo aquellas palabras llenas de veneno sin pensar en el gran dolor que le causaba al viejo y débil corazón del anciano, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido y dolido por lo dicho.

-Ódiame lo que quieras, algún día me lo agradecerás

-¡Nunca! ¡Tampoco te lo perdonare nunca!

Annie se encerró en su habitación, dejando solo a su abuelo, mientras este respiraba dificultosamente tratando de calmarse y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

.

.

.

-A esta hora Candy no está, debo ir para aclarar las cosas con su hermana –Anthony se detuvo frente a una casa que conocía a la perfección –Más vale que no me ocasione problemas con Candy.

Camino lentamente hacia la casa, mientras recordaba el breve encuentro que tuvieron la noche anterior…

 **FLASH BACK**

Annie estaba esperando afuera de un bar, traía una falda arriba de las rodillas, una blusa pegada y escotada mostrando el cuerpo perfecto que tenía la joven, su cabello de lado en una coleta con un hermoso listón negro como su falda, la blusa de color blanco y encima un abrigo de color negro, maquillaje en su rostro ligeramente recargado, labios rojo vivo.

Anthony al verla se quedó impactado por la hermosa belleza de aquella joven que tenía enfrente, no podía creer que la hermana de su novia fuera tan preciosa, se acercó pensando que tal vez estaba perdida o tenía algo.

-¿Annie?

La joven volteo sonriente, pues era la presa que estaba esperando, trato de no hacerlo pero no podía, era muy apetecible aquel joven y si su hermana no le hacía caso ella lo haría –Anthony

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote

-¿A mí?

-Si –Susurro sensualmente haciendo que al hombre se le erizaran los bellos del cuello, mientras la joven se acercaba a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos lo halo hacia el para plantarle un dulce y apasionado beso.

Anthony se separó un momento –No esto…no es correcto…amo a tu hermana

-No quiero que lo dejes de hacer, pero…podemos pasarla bien ¿No?

Anthony no respondió, solo se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza que desprendía la joven dejándolo anonado sin saber realmente que responder, era claro amaba a Candy pero Annie, Annie era muy apetecible.

-Bien

-Entonces ¿Vamos?

Lo halo hacia la acera para comenzar a caminar hacia un automóvil que Anthony habia cogido de la mansión Ardley al no tener el suyo en aquel momento.

Ambos estaban dentro del automóvil besándose apasionadamente, Anthony comenzó a tocarla salvajemente al notar que ella no ponía resistencia, siguió, la tocaba posesivamente, la besaba, la disfrutaba, mientras ella también lo tocaba y lo tomaba, dejándose llevar por el deseo que sentía desde hace tanto.

-Espera –Dijo el joven antes de que la joven le quitara los pantalones –No…es que

-No soy virgen, Anthony –Confeso la joven –No te preocupes

Anthony la miro un instante y negó pese a que todo su ser le decía "imbécil" –No es correcto, además ya es tarde, mejor te llevo a casa

Annie decepcionada le sonrió –Bien como gustes

Anthony se puso de nuevo la camisa y abrocho su pantalón, para colocarse en el asiento del copiloto y comenzar la marcha hacia la casa de la familia White.

Al momento en que Annie le besa nuevamente y baja rápidamente del automóvil, Anthony queda en shock, pues no entendía ¿Cómo podía ser hermana de Candy? Es tan diferente a mi Candy…

 **END FLASH BACK**

Toco la puerta suspirando pesadamente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la joven pelinegra que esperaba ver –Hola Annie

-Anthony –Susurro la joven –Veo que has venido a terminar lo de anoche ¿eh?

-No en realidad yo venía a…

Lo interrumpió plantándole un beso apasionado que le quito el aire por un momento, sin pensar coloco las manos en la cintura de la joven, halándola hacia él y tocándole, sin entender ¿Cómo diablos era posible que esta mujer lograra este efecto? Era sencillo, Annie era muy atrevida y apasionada, algo que no se encontraba en cualquier mujer.

-¡¿Qué demonios….?!

Ambos se separaron para alcanzar a ver la cara del abuelo de las jóvenes White, quien parecía no entender nada y parecía que moriría de un infarto. -¡Annie, Anthony! –Dijo gritando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Abuelo… -Susurro Annie acercándose al anciano quien la intento apartar con sus pocas fuerzas

-¡Eres una vergüenza, no te mereces lo que hace Candy por ti!

-Señor Tomas, déjeme explicar…

-¡No hay nada que explicar, eres un…eres un…! ¡Ah!

Tomas cayó al suelo mientras se apretaba fuertemente el pecho, pues sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón, no podía creer lo dura que se había vuelto su nieta al decirle que lo odiaba y además al verla con el novio de su hermana, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Annie? Sintió latir su corazón con fuerza, robándole el aliento, hasta que se desvaneció en la oscuridad, solo alcanzo a oír los gritos de los jóvenes llamándolo.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **me extrañaron? jejeje yo si jejeje ya lo habia dicho en mi otro fic pero de nuevo pues este es el primer capitulo que les subo desde hace una semana que me fui de vacaciones les comento que me fue bien jejeje :D sobrevivi ;D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, muchas gracias por leerlo y por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 DOLORES DEL CORAZON PARTE 2

Candy se encontraba en un panteón, frente a un ataúd donde ahora descansaba el cuerpo de su abuelo, era increíble que nadie hubiera podido hacer nada por él, lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana quien no estaba presente en el entierro de su abuelo y eso no se le hacía justo, ella la necesitaba.

Anthony le miro y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos para indicarle que él estaba ahí y que no la dejaría en un momento como este, ella no lo miro ni le correspondió el apretón, pues el dolor en su corazón era inmenso ahora si…ahora si estaba sola.

Terrence Baker también estaba ahí, pues la noticia que le llevaron hace ya un día a Candy, la había escuchado y no podía dejarla sola, simplemente sentía que debía estar acompañándola aunque no como deseara, miraba con molestia al que estaba al lado de la rubia deseando ser él.

-Descanse en paz Tomas White –Termino de decir el sacerdote antes de que bajaran el ataúd al fondo del hoyo que habían hecho los trabajadores, Candy soltó un sollozo antes de dejarse caer, mientras Anthony la tomaba de los brazos, sintiéndose terrible al ser causante de la muerte del abuelo de Candy.

-Adiós Abu –Susurro la rubia observando como lo sepultaban

A lo lejos una joven pelinegra lloraba desconsoladamente mientras observaba como aquel hombre que quería tanto había muerto y lo peor a causa suya, el infarto del anciano había sido demasiado y su corazón no lo resistió y eso era su culpa. –Perdóname –Se marchó de ahí sin mirar atrás, dejando atrás todo ya tenía todo empacado para irse e incluso Archie había accedido a llevarla a la mansión de los Ardley en Lakewood lejos de ahí –Perdóname hermana, en cuanto esté mejor te buscare, mi abuelo tenía razón no te merezco

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel funeral, la rubia estaba acostada en su cama, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban sin previo aviso a la habitación, logrando molestarla un poco, cubriéndose con las sabanas para no sentir la molestia del sol y decidida a dormirse nuevamente pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un joven de pelo castaño, ojos grandes y de color miel, tez blanca y de su misma edad, con una sonrisa gentil.

-Buenos días Candy

La rubia no respondió, había estado en cama por una semana, su hermana había desaparecido, su abuelo muerto e incluso Anthony había salido de viaje sin siquiera decirle a donde, miro a su amiga Jenny quien había ido a visitarla aun no sabía ¿Cómo diablos había entrado? Pero le alegraba pues necesitaba ver un rostro gentil.

-Debes ir a trabajar, además tienes ensayos de la obra –Dijo mientras acomodaba la ropa de la rubia

-No tengo ganas

-Candy debes seguir adelante

-¿Para qué? Mi abuelo murió, Annie se fue sin decirme nada y Anthony también me abandona cuando más lo necesito

-No debes depender de los demás, Candy –Dijo pacientemente

-¡Pues si dependo y no quiero ni tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado!

-Vamos no seas berrinchuda –La destapo con fuerza pero conservando la amabilidad en su rostro –Vamos Candy la vida sigue

-¿De qué sirve?

-Tienes que buscar tu felicidad, tu hermana eligió su camino y tu abuelo desearía que no te deprimieras por su muerte, el desearía que vivieras como él lo hizo

Candy no respondió simplemente se incorporó en la cama –No sé como

-Has lo que deseas hacer, Candy ¿se te olvido tu sueño?

-¿Mi sueño?

-Querías ser actriz, te acaban de elegir para un protagónico y tú debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo por ti porque es lo que amas

-Si pero…

-Tus padres y tu abuelo estarían orgullosos, sé que han sido tiempos difíciles, Candy pero no puedes dejarte vencer, ahora no tienes a tu hermana para no desmoronarte pero te tienes a ti misma no te desmorones, piensa que ellos no desearían que estuvieras así ni que lo hicieras.

-Tienes razón Jenny, no lo hare más –Dijo de pronto levantándose animosa –Muchas gracias, amiga –Le sonrió dulcemente pero… -Lo lamento –Se sonrojo levemente +

-No te preocupes, sé que eres una comelona Jajaja, vamos Candy alístate mientras preparo algo –Sonrió ante el sonrojo de la joven

-Bien

.

.

.

En Lakewood, lejos de New York, dos jóvenes estaban en una hermosa habitación, mientras el joven estaba tomándose la cabeza, la joven le miraba divertida y coqueta.

-Esto no está bien –Susurro

-Ya no hay más que hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta –Dijo divertida –Además si no querías ¿para qué viniste?

-¿Qué no te sientes culpable?

-¿Porque?

-Por todo

-Por lo de mi abuelo un poco, pero vamos, Anthony he pensado que fue la voluntad de dios, ya era el destino –Dijo tristemente

-¿Te duele?

-¡Por supuesto era mi abuelo después de todo!

-Candy es tu hermana

-Si pero no soy la única culpable de que esto pasara

-Yo solo vine a ver a mi tío William

-William ni siquiera está aquí y tú lo sabes, buscabas otra cosa Anthony acéptalo

El joven se sonrojo pero le miro intensamente –Si pero solo diversión, la felicidad no la puedo buscar en alguien que no me la puede dar, en alguien que ni siquiera considera la felicidad de los demás, que es malagradecida y egoísta

-Pero así te gusto –Dijo tomándolo por los hombros –Te provoco deseo Anthony, lo se y ahora que ya conseguimos lo que deseábamos si solo me insultaras te sugiero que te vayas –Le aventó

Anthony le miro sorprendido –Veo que te da igual

-Por favor Anthony eso es lo que más te gusta, que no sea mojigata como mi hermana

El joven se puso de pie –Nunca digas nada

-¿De nuestro desliz amor? no soy tonta –Sonrió divertida –Salúdame a mi hermana

-¡¿Estas lo…?!

-Fue broma y no me insultes –Interrumpió rápidamente la pelinegra –Ya vete que quiero dormir

El la miro sorprendido ante su frivolidad, no entendía como siendo hermanas cada una era un universo diferente, ninguno de los dos se percató que había un joven oculto observándolos.

.

.

.

Unos días después en New York, la joven rubia se dirigía al teatro pues había faltado bastante ya, pese a que al trabajo había regresado ya desde aquel día que Jenny platico con ella, James le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo pero pensaba que ya era bastante y podría hacer bien su trabajo interpretando a Julieta, al menos daría lo mejor de ella.

-Hola, pecosa

-Terrence

-Qué bueno que llegaste al ensayo, pero ¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué?

-Llegas un mal día, porque se canceló –Rio divertido ante la expresión de la rubia

-¿porque?

-James tuvo una llamada de urgencia –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Bien ahora que te veo nuevamente ¿Qué te parece si me aceptas una taza de café?

La joven abrió sorprendida los ojos –Yo…

-Vamos Candy, no muerdo –Dijo sonriente –A veces Jajaja

-Que gracioso

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien

Caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería más cercana sin percatarse de la pelirroja que los observaba, pero esta ya planeaba darle un golpe más al corazón de Candy, por lo que sonrió y se acercó al joven que había contratado para tal tarea, tenía un as bajo la manga no en balde se la había pasado vigilándola a ella y a su hermana.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa por favor y una malteada de vainilla –Dijo la joven sonriente

-Vaya que eres una comelona, señorita pecas –Dijo riendo Terrence

Candy le fulmino con la mirada pero el joven no fue intimidado, pero ordeno lo mismo que ella.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Candy?

Candy se sorprendía con los cambios de humor de Terrence, podía ser burlón, hasta grosero algunas veces con sus comentarios pero también serio como ahora, en los ensayos lo había observado y se daba cuenta de que algo escondía aquel joven de zafiros azules detrás de esa mirada burlona.

-Bien dentro de lo que…

-Buenas noches, ¿Señorita White? –Se acercó un joven pelinegro con abrigo y una gorra.

-Si

-Le envían esto –Puso un sobre en la mesa

-¿Quién…? –El joven desapareció rápidamente –Que extraño –Tomo el sobre y lo abrió para encontrarse con lo peor, la peor de las pesadillas

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto preocupado el joven al ver la palidez de repente de la joven rubia quien dejó caer las fotografías y la carta anónima

-No puede ser –Murmuro antes de dejar escapar un sollozo y salir corriendo del lugar

Terrence no reacciono rápido pero vio las fotografías y decidió recogerlas, al verlas se quedó impactado y molesto a la vez, aun cuando surgió una duda ¿Quién le enviaría semejante cosa a Candy solo para dañarla? Pensó en una persona pero le parecía imposible.

 _"_ _Maldito, ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerle esto a una chica como Candy? Pero no dejare que la dañes más…le ayudare a que busque su felicidad lejos de ti para que no la dañes más"_ pensó mientras salía del lugar en búsqueda de la chica que se había convertido en su felicidad.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando, lamento no responder personalmente pero muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en el proximo cap les respondere a cada ya que ahorita ando un tanto apurada pero si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien leo todos sus reviews**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 PERDIDA DE UN AMOR

Candy se encontraba en casa, pensativa ante lo que acaba de ocurrirle, no podía creer que Anthony…pensaba que era un error pero esas fotografías no mentían ¿O sí?

-Anthony… -Susurro mientras las lágrimas caían por sus hermosas mejillas

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque tocaron la puerta de su casa, lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

-¡No quiero verte, lárgate!

El rubio le miro impactado y confundido por lo que decía, trato de suavizar la situación –Tranquila amor ¿Qué sucede? –Trato de abrazarla pero…

-¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! –Dijo después de abofetearlo

-¡¿Qué demonios….?!

-¡Vete!

-¡¿porque?!

-¡Te odio! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Grito enloquecida mientras lo empujaba fuertemente -¡Vete!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡No soy una tonta, Anthony, sé que me engañaste! –Soltó mientras le miraba furiosa -¡Con mi hermana, canalla! –Grito antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y desplomarse en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente

Anthony quedo petrificado sin saber si insistir o mejor dejar que se tranquilizara, deseaba explicar su pequeño desliz con su hermana pero no sabía si la justificación sería válida para Candy.

-Creo que es mejor darle su espacio –Susurro para sí mismo antes de alejarse de la casa de la rubia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño en la entrada de aquella casa donde habitaba la persona de la que se estaba enamorando profundamente, dio un paso a la entrada y trato de controlar sus nervios ante un rechazo inminente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse.

-¡Candy! –Corrió hacia la rubia joven que estaba tan solo durmiendo en el suelo pero Terry se aterro al verla tirada de aquella forma y además de haber encontrado la puerta semi-abierta.

La tomo en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a tener nuevamente aquel pánico y dolor que sintió cuando, sus ojos azules zafiro se oscurecieron provocando el terror en la rubia quien estaba despertando lentamente después del jalón que este dio, pero no dijo nada solo lo observo, estaba ido, como si estuviera viviendo otras cosas.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! –Susurro fuertemente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos sin percatarse de que estaba la rubia ya despierta –Te amo no me dejes

Candy abrió rápidamente los ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, mientras observaba las lágrimas que salían de aquellos hermosos ojos del color del mar, ella tomo su mejilla y pareció que el joven reacciono, estaba algo débil pues llevaba tiempo sin comer del todo bien y lo peor no tenía ganas de seguir adelante. -¿Qué ocurre, Terrence?

-Ca... ¿Candy? –Miro la cara del joven avergonzada y confusa mirando alrededor -¿Por…porque…tu puerta…? Yo lo…lamento

-No te preocupes –La joven se separó de él, para que la soltara –La deje mal cerrada al parecer, pero no quiero hablar más –Dijo la joven antes de tratar de ponerse de pie pero…

-Candy –El joven la sostuvo para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio –Vamos a comer

-No, gracias

-Candy por favor

-No tengo hambre, estoy bien

-¿Te dejaras morir por ese idiota?

Candy le miro, sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran unos llenos de enojo y furia pero sabía que no era contra ello, sino contra lo que estaba haciendo solo por una persona que no valoro el amor ni la persona que tenía.

-No –Susurro quedamente

-Entonces, vamos

-Bien –Dijo molesta

Después de varios minutos Candy estaba saliendo con Terrence quien la sujetaba de la mano para ayudarle a salir caballerosamente pero no contaban con que una persona había llegado también para ver a Candy.

-¡¿Y me reclamas a mí?!

Anthony estaba frente a ellos con un ramo de rosas para la rubia, quien le miro molesta

-No se dé que hablas

-¿Qué?...Estas saliendo con un hombre de tu casa –Explico como si fuera obvio por qué le decía aquello

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que lo es, eres mi novia…

-Era tu novia Anthony, ¿Acaso crees que seguiré contigo después de todo lo que paso?

-¡Candy! Necesito que me escuches y…explicarte de como pasaron las cosas

-¡No quiero tus explicaciones absurdas, Anthony Brown!

-Pero…

-No vuelvas a buscarme, déjame en paz

-Pero necesito explica…

-Ahórratelo Anthony, no necesito tus explicaciones –Trataba de retener las lágrimas pero fueron imposible, Anthony también la miraba lleno de dolor y de enojo consigo mismo

 _"_ _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido_?" pensó molesto

-Por favor… -Susurro mientras trataba de tomarle la mano, pero la joven se alejo

-No –Candy respiro trabajosamente –No quiero volver a verte Anthony, quiero seguir con mi vida y tú ya no estas incluido en ella.

-Pero…

-Me heriste y lo que tu hiciste no puedo olvidarlo ni perdonarlo, no tiene justificación alguna –Dio media vuelta pero… -Dile a Annie que tampoco quiero verla, que ni regrese –Añadió antes de seguir caminando, mientras halaba a su compañero a seguirla

Anthony solo los vio partir, mientras sentía que con esa rubia se iba toda su felicidad que en algún momento sintió, ¿Cómo pudo perder el amor de esa manera tan estúpida?, era increíble que ahora que la había perdido valorara lo que había perdido, era increíble que nunca haya valorado el tesoro tan grande que la vida le había hecho y lo que era peor el solo provoco que aquel Angel se fuera por su inmadurez, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes sintió el cálido y frio recorrer de las gotas que salían de sus ojos azules mientras se prometía recuperar el amor y confianza del amor perdido, del amor de su vida.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero muchas gracias por leer mi fic, recuerden que este es un terryfic jeje anthonyfic tengo dos y estan en proceso tambien "ami-enemigas" y "en busqueda del amor" tambien hay otro terryfic "listen to heart" y "dulce candy" este ultimo ya esta completo :D fue mi primer fic de candy**_

 _ **lamento que ayer no haya podido subir nada pero espero que entiendan ando mala y la verdad solo estoy subiendo algunos de los que ya tenia y con ayuda de una persona, pues me lastima un poco mi ojo que tengo malo estar en la computadora, por lo que pido su comprension si tardo un poco pero tratare de actualizar algunas tal vez no sea del diario como normalmente lo hago o trato de hacer pero aqui sigo y ya saben que no me ire jejej ;D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y gracias por leerlo**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL TIEMPO LO CURA TODO I

Pasaban los días desde su rompimiento con Anthony, el joven había tratado de buscarla y de platicar con ella, pero afortunadamente ella siempre se encontraba en compañía de Terrence, a quien ya consideraba su amigo, pasaba tiempo con el después de los ensayos, durante los ensayos y hasta en el trabajo, pues él le ayudaba.

Sentía que mientras más tiempo pasara con Terrence, poco a poco el recuerdo del amor que alguna vez le tuvo a Anthony, desaparecía lentamente de su mente, pero no podía depender de nadie, ella debía combatir su lucha interna, una lucha donde aún tenía un camino largo por delante, pues aún le dolía la traición de su hermana.

Se encontraba en su trabajo tratando de concentrarse pero era algo un poco imposible, pues aún estaba su mente pensando en todo lo que había pasado y más que nada lo rápido que había ocurrido todo aquello, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un joven castaño.

-Si sigues así, una mosca se meterá a tu boca, señorita pecas

La joven miro molesta a Terrence quien solo sonrió –No me llames así, ya te lo he dicho

Él le miro inocentemente antes de agregar -¿Cómo, pecosa?

-Terrence… -Murmuro amenazante

-Vamos no te enojes, se te ven más las pecas, señorita pecas jajajaja

-Basta, Terrence

-Está bien, no te enojes era juego, Candy ¿Terminaste?

-Si ya podemos irnos

-Bien, me encantaría que me acompañaras a una reunión

-¿Reunión?

-Es casa de mi madre, Eleonor Baker

-¡Eleonor Baker! claro que voy

-Sabía que no te negarías –Dijo rodando los ojos

-Entonces vámonos ya. –Se volteó un momento para hacerle señas a su jefe que ya se iba, este simplemente le dio una seña con su mano indicándole que estaba bien.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse a la casa de Terrence, pero fue una sorpresa para Candy observar que había un automóvil esperándolos, ambos subieron sin decir nada, imaginaba que al ser hijo de una actriz tan reconocida debía tener dinero aunque él siempre le había dicho que no tomaba dinero de Eleonor, si vivía en su casa pero incluso el trataba de ayudar siempre a su madre, por lo cual le sorprendió aquella situación pero prefirió hablarlo en privado con el después.

Al llegar a la mansión Baker, ambos descendieron lentamente del automóvil y se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraba la señora Baker, atendiendo a otros actores, directores y productores de New York, al ver entrar a su hijo, inmediatamente fue a saludarlo disculpándose con las personas que tenía enfrente.

-Hola, cariño

-Hola, mama, mira te presento a Candy White

-Mucho gusto, Candy

-Igualmente –Susurro nerviosa la joven –Es un…gran placer conocerla

-Gracias, eres tan hermosa como me ha dicho mi hijo –La rubia y el joven se sonrojaron levemente –Me alegra conocerte por fin, por favor hijo acompañara –Dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse

-Tu mama es una persona simpática –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Sí, perdona por lo que dijo

-No sabía que me encontrabas hermosa –Dijo burlándose del joven

-Eso y más –Aquello no se lo esperaba por lo que se sonrojo nuevamente

-Bien…vamos por algo de beber, por favor –Dijo tratando de distraer y cambiar el tema

-Claro

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba el ponche, sin darse cuenta de que una joven pelirroja los miraba desde lejos, sus ojos demostraban una gran posesión que sentía hacia el joven castaño y una oleada de enojo y celos al mirar a la rubia.

.

.

.

Stear se encontraba en el jardín pensativo, se había obsesionado con investigar a Terrence Baker, no le fue difícil adivinar quién era el joven de aquella fiesta pues Anthony lo tenía harto, pues se la vivía al lado de su amada Candy, lo cual ponía aún más nervioso a Stear, pues él sabía perfectamente que ese joven y el que vio aquel día en que Patty…eran la misma persona pero ¿Cómo demostrarlo si tu propia familia no quiere darte el nombre del asesino del amor de tu vida?

-¿Qué haces Stear?

-Hola Anthony, Archie ¿aún no te perdona?

-No –Dijo cabizbajo –De echo fue a buscar a Annie, según me dijo Albert

-Así es, quiere que le explique todo ella misma

-Lo lamento mucho por mi primo, pero tarde o temprano debía enterarse

-Lo sé, antes de irse me pidió decirte que no te quiere ver más –Dijo sonriéndole melancólicamente

El rubio bajo la mirada -¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Perdí a mi primo y al amor de mi vida por una…

-Hablando de ella ¿Sigue con Terrence?

-Si te refieres a si siguen saliendo, si así es, de que estén juntos lo dudo

-¿Porque?

-Porque ella aun no me olvida, estoy seguro

Stear se dio cuenta de que se mentía a si mismo pero no quiso romperle la ilusión –Anthony ese tipo es peligroso, dile a Candy que se cuide y que… -Trago en seco antes de agregar –El mato a Patty

Anthony lo miro con sorpresa y con un dejo de lastima –Stear nosotros no sabemos si…

-Yo lo sé y no miento, era él y si no quieres que sea demasiado tarde, adviérteselo a Candy –Dijo mientras ingresaba nuevamente a la habitación, dejando atrás todas sus fotografías de Candy y Terrence, e incluso de Terrence solo de hace algunos años al parecer.

-Candy –Murmuro acariciando el rostro de la joven que le miraba desde la fotografía.

.

.

.

-Candy –Terrence tomo la mano de la joven -¿Te gustaría ver el jardín?

-Claro

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un hermoso jardín donde había un bello quiosco con rosas enredadas alrededor de este, era perfecto para un momento mágico entre dos personas que se aman, al menos eso le pareció a Candy, quien sonrió melancólicamente al recordar a cierto rubio.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Candy?

-Bien Terrence, gracias –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-¿Crees que tu corazón ya sano?

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

Terrence le miro penetrantemente a los ojos verdes, tratando de adivinar que deseaba decir con aquello, ¿Qué su corazón no estaba listo? ¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta cuando un corazón sano? Sabía que debía tener mucho tiempo la joven para poder superarlo, pero ya habían pasado varios días y deseaba saber si podía corresponderle la rubia al amor que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

-Candy –Tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, ella inmediatamente le miro sorprendida y trato de alejarse –No te alejes por favor –Tomo con más fuerza a la joven por la cintura

-Yo…

-Candy, sabes me…me gustas –Susurro cerrando los ojos dejando salir al fin el sentimiento, tal vez era más que eso pero no deseaba asustar a la joven con sus emociones.

-Terrence…

-¿Quiero saber si puedo aspirar a tu amor? –Pregunto clavando una mirada azulada suplicante ante la respuesta de la joven quien le miro también, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la mirada azul, que estaba mirándole intensamente mientras se perdía en el momento, el tiempo y cualquier pensamiento se alejaban de sus mentes, Terrence comenzó a acercarse para probar aquello labios carnosos que le incitaban a venir, que le daban la bienvenida.

Candy por su lado cerro los ojos suavemente al notar que Terrence la besaría, era extraño que en el fondo sintiera aquella sensación de placer y deseo, porque si así es, deseaba que el joven la besara y deseaba que no parara, pero ¿porque? Sus labios se rosaron un momento pero antes de que consumieran aquel beso de amor.

-¡Terrence!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada les agradezco por su tiempo para leer mi fic ;D**_

 _ **gladys muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y tienes mucha razon jejejej ;D**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui hola linda, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y tus deseos ;D y gracias por leer mis fics :D espero que te siga gustando y si con terrence a tu lado ¿como sentirse mal? jejeej**_

 _ **Mirna muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando mi fic ;D y si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejej no hay limites :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 EL TIEMPO LO CURA TODO II

...

* * *

Candy y Terrence se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar aquel grito histérico proveniente detrás de ellos, en cuanto Terrence vio a la mujer puso a Candy detrás de él, pues aunque nadie le creyera nada, el sabía que esa mujer no era de fiar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo señorita Marlowe?

-¿Qué si se me ofrece algo? ¡Claro que sí, que dejes de coquetear con cuanta mujer se te atraviesa, te recuerdo que eres mi prometido!

Terry la fulmino con la mirada, mientras Candy miraba a Terrence sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso es mentira, Susana

-¿Lo negaras? ¿Negaras que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver?

-Solo ha existido en tu imaginación, porque yo…

-¡Eres un idiota Terrence Grandchester! –Soltó la pelirroja de pronto provocando la total desconfianza de Candy hacia Terrence, quien… ¿Grandchester dijo?

-¿Cómo…lo llamaste? –Pregunto confundida alejándose un poco del castaño quien le miro suplicante

-Grandchester, ¿no te comento que es hijo de un duque de Londres?

-¡Basta Susana!

-No, quiero que sepas Candice White ¿cierto? Que Terrence es mío y que no te quiero ver cerca de él, además de que estas muy por debajo de lo que él es, entérate niña, nunca se casaría con una mesera muerta de hambre.

-¡Tu quien te crees para hablarme así!

-¡La prometida del hombre que tratabas de seducir!

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Por favor eres una resbalosa y…! –Candy no lo soporto e involuntariamente una mano cayó sobre la mejilla de joven pelirroja que de inmediato trato de irse encima de la rubia pero Terrence la detuvo.

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Maldita!

-¡Ya Susana!

Candy se hizo a un lado mientras la pelirroja se tranquilizaba -¡Suéltame Terrence! –Miro a Candy -¡Esto no se quedara así, Candice!

Camino rápidamente al gran salón de la casa Baker, mientras Terrence nervioso miraba a la rubia quien molesta le soltó -¿Grandchester? ¡Me has estado mintiendo ¿no?!

-Claro que no, Candy, déjame…

-No tengo nada que escucharte, ¡Eres un mentiroso, Baker o Grandchester, no importa! ¡No te quiero ver más!

-Candy…

-¡Mentiroso, sabes que odio las mentiras y los engaños, Terrence! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía porque le dolía que Terrence le haya mentido, pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar.

-Déjame explicarte por favor…

-¡No!

Salió corriendo de la mansión, dejando solo a Terrence triste y enojado con Susana Marlowe por no dejarlo en paz, parecía que nunca lo dejaría tranquilo y eso le ponía mal.

.

.

.

En un barco rumbo al puerto, se encontraba un hombre mayor, se le notaba cansado y harto por toda esta situación que había vivido desde que su hijo había decidió ir a américa y abandonarlo.

-Pronto hijo…pronto remediare todo el mal que te hice…pronto volverás a mi lado para ser…el nuevo duque de Grandchester o dejare de llamarme Richard Grandchester.

Susurraba mientras miraba el horizonte y una gran puesta de sol frente a él, recordando momentos mágicos que vivió al lado de la única mujer que amo en su vida y que tuvo que dejar por cumplir con su deber como heredero.

-Eleonor…

.

.

.

-¿Cómo es posible que me haya mentido? –Iba la rubia dando zancadas y molestas a su casa cuando visualizo un rubio esperando afuera de la puerta de su hogar –Lo que me faltaba –Murmuro aún más molesta pero con paso seguro avanzo hacia su casa.

-Hola pequeña

-¿Qué quieres?

El rubio dolió por la actitud de la rubia, trato de ir entonces mejor al grano de la mejor manera para que ella le creyera.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Anthony

-Por lo menos escucha esto que tengo que decirte, Stear me pidió que te lo dijera

La rubia dudo un momento pero decidió escuchar ese recado de Stear.

-¿Cuál es?

-Me pidió que te advirtiera sobre Terrence, él no es lo que parece, me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado, por favor cuídate

Candy le miro molesta pero a la vez preocupada " _Terrence no es lo que parece"_ eso ella lo podía confirmar con la mentira que acababa de descubrir.

-De cualquier forma no es de tu incumbencia

-Candy yo te amo

-Tu manera de demostrármelo no fue la más adecuada al amor que dices tenerme ¿No crees?

-Me equivoque y lo reconozco pero no volverá a pasar, por favor perdóname

-No, no volverá a pasar tienes razón ¿Sabes porque? Porque no estaré mas contigo, lo lamento Anthony –Suspiro profundamente la rubia –Si te perdono pero no estaré mas contigo, así que ahora vete

El rubio la tomo de la mano dolido, estaba siendo destrozado e humillado, nunca le había suplicado a una mujer, pero Candy, Candy era una excepción realmente ella era su felicidad y el amor de su vida y fue un completo idiota al no darse cuenta.

-Por favor, promete que pensaras la posibilidad de retomar el amor que nos tenemos.

-No tengo nada que pensar.

-Candy por favor –Se acercó a la rubia mirándola intensamente –Te amo por favor solo…piénsalo –El rubio le dio un leve y suave beso en las comisuras de sus labios rosas de la rubia quien quedo noqueada de momento, se sentía muy confundida, aun quería al rubio pero definitivamente no volvería con él, por muchas razones y la principal es que el mismo había terminado con el respeto y el amor, eso sin contar con la confianza que ella le tenía, pero entonces ¿porque dejo que la besara? No entendía bien pero cuando se perdió en los ojos del rubio imagino que eran los de… ¡Terrence!

Anthony ajeno a esto le sonrió dulcemente pensando que tal vez había logrado lo que deseaba que la rubia volviera con él, en poco tiempo, se despidió y dio media vuelta, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de un joven de zafiros azules les miraba desde lejos, con dolor y molestia, celos por lo que acababa de presenciar y dolor porque sabía que era su culpa.

 _"_ _No importa, hermosa y dulce Candy, no me daré por vencido, sé que te mentí pero hay una buena justificación del porque lo hice, solo espero que cuando te enteres no pierda tu amor, porque estoy seguro que puedo enamorarte y si…no lo lograra…solo espero que estés con un hombre que realmente te merezca y sea bueno…no Anthony"_ pensaba mientras miraba como la hermosa rubia a su casa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada ofrezco una enorme disculpa ya estoy mejor por eso he vuelto y espero que les siga gustando mi fic, realmente me duele haberme ausentado tantas semanas pero ire actualizando mis fics de candy candy, comenzare con los que tenga mas reviews este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho realmente y por eso lo subo porque me duele dejarlos asi.**_

 _ **estare tratando de actualizar el fin de semana agradezco su paciencia y apoyo, comprension durante todo este tiempo mil gracias, en el siguiente capitulo les agradecere personalmente a cada uno, disculpen por no hacerlo ahora :D pero en el que sigue lo hare**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

...

Siempre dicen que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad cuando realmente estan arrepentidos, pero ¿como sabes que realmente lo estan? ¿como puedes saber cuando es correcto dar esa oportunidad?

En cuestion del amor, nadie puede asegurar algo porque cuando aquella persona que amaste y que te amo, comete un error y entonces ¿Realmente te puedes mantener firme? ¿Realmente no lo perdonarias nunca? tal vez si la persona desaparezca de tu vida sea mas sencillo olvidarlo pero...Si no ¿Que pasa?

Como poder saber cuando el corazon ya cambio de parecer, cuando el amor que sentias ahora busca la verdadera felicidad en otra persona ¿Como se lo dices? ¿Como lo aceptas primero?

...

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la cafetería, donde trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero no podía, desde hace días que todo el tiempo tenia metido al rubio en su casa por las noches, realmente estaba dándole oportunidad de volver con él, pero ella no deseaba aquello pero algo le decía que era mejor que meterse con Terrence, el cual tenía días sin ver.

-¿Candy?

-¿Archibald?

El joven le miraba entre apenado y molesto -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro pero…no ahora, espérame un momento

-Claro

La joven fue hacia donde estaba su jefe para pedirle permiso de salir antes, para poder salir con Archibald y poder hablar.

-Listo

-Vamos

Ambos salieron de la cafetería para dirigirse a un parque cerca y poder platicar más a gusto.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, hace dos días que había llegado su padre a la mansión Baker para poder hablar con él, pero él no había deseado verlo y entonces se había encerrado en su alcoba sin desear ver a nadie, había hablado con james para que le permitiera faltar unos días a los ensayos de la obra que presentarían en tan solo un mes.

-¿Terry?

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-Hijo, déjame pasar

El joven se levantó de mala gana de su cama para poder abrirle a su madre, quien inmediatamente entro hacia el interior –Necesitas hablar con el…

-No

-Pero…

-¡Mama no quiero! ¡El me dejo me abandono, me dejo muy en claro que ya no pertenecería nunca más a la familia Grandchester, no me escucho, no quiso saber lo que realmente paso ese día! ¡Solo me dijo que soy un asesino…para el soy un asesino! –Grito histéricamente el castaño dejándose caer de rodillas sollozando

-Oh, Terry, pero él quiere…

-Por favor no insistas madre, no hablare con el…es mi última palabra.

Un hombre escuchaba todo desde afuera a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por nunca haber escuchado la versión de su hijo y deseando ahora con todas sus fuerzas saber que era lo que había pasado, ¿cuál era la versión de su hijo?

.

.

.

En el parque se encontraba la rubia y el castaño mirando a las parejas pasar felices. –Mi hermano me dijo que Anthony y tu están nuevamente juntos ¿Es verdad? –Era su imaginación o sentía que la voz de Archie era con un poco de rencor.

-Algo así, pero realmente no hemos vuelto a hacer nada…el solo quiere…insiste

-No vuelvas con el

-¿Porque?

-Candy por favor lo que hicieron es imperdonable –Dijo poniendo sus puños en el aire molesto

-¿Cómo esta Annie?

-Esa…está bien –Dijo conteniéndose –Demasiado bien diría yo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que tu querida hermana anda detrás de un primo nuestro –Dijo molesto

-¿Un primo de ustedes? Pero pensé que ella y Anthony

-No al parecer…ella nunca toma enserio a ningún hombre y menos después de que para el hombre ya no le agrada lo que hacen…Anthony no quiso seguir con eso después de ver lo que paso y Annie simplemente también dejo de jugar con el…pero aun así no merece que vuelvas con el…no te merece.

-Yo…

-No lo hagas, promételo –La tomo de los hombros –Candy… -El castaño la beso fuertemente sin darle oportunidad de que la joven reaccionara sino hasta segundos más tarde donde comenzó a empujarlo.

-¡Archibald!

-¡Vamos Candy, beso mejor que mi primo!

-¡Basta! –Dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo pero le costaba trabajo pues el insistía en besarla, deseaba desquitarse de su primo tomando lo que realmente amaba.

-Solo uno… -Dijo susurrando

-¡No!

-¡Suéltala!

Anthony quito a su primo de la joven quien se quedó en su lugar mientras los primos forcejeaban.

-¡No te la mereces! ¡Te mereces a la perra de Annie!

Anthony lo golpeo -¡No la tocaras!

-¡Tú no te detuviste con mi novia!

-¡Tu novia es…la que me acosaba!

-¡Si cómo no!

-¡Esa es la verdad!

-¡Te odio y me…!

-¡Basta!

Candy grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando que ambos dejaran de pelear, Anthony simplemente le fulmino con la mirada antes de tomar de la mano a su amada y sacarla de ahí –No la vuelvas a molestar –Fulmino con la mirada furiosa a su primo quien no dijo más.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la rubia, quien al llegar comenzó a tratar de zafarse del rubio pero el joven la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Anthony…suéltame por favor

El rubio salió de su burbuja de enojo y furia para poder darse cuenta de que su agarre hacia la rubia era fuerte, por lo que la aflojo pero no la dejo de tomar de la mano.

-Perdóname –Dijo mientras llegaban a la entrada

-No te preocupes –Candy zafo por fin su mano de la de Anthony –Gracias por acompañarme

-Espera –Dijo antes de que la joven ingresara a su casa

Sus ojos se cruzaron, la rubia se maldecía dentro de sí de todavía caer en los fascinantes ojos azules del rubio que siempre le quitaba el aliento, pero ahora era algo diferente, pues inconscientemente estaba comparando esos ojos con otros zafiros azules que eran hermosos para ella.

Anthony la miraba intensamente perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Candy –Yo te amo

La rubia bajo la mirada –Yo…también te amo aun, pero…no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste…es difícil olvidarlo y más perdonarte.

-Por favor

Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras eran envueltos en una burbuja de amor combinada con dolor y rencor por parte de la rubia que aún no lo perdonaba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ardley –Odio a Anthony ¡Te odio! –Archie iba ingresando con el labio sangrando

-¿Qué te pasa Archibald?

-Albert, tu sobrino es un idiota

-Si al igual que mi otro sobrino de cabello castaño –Dijo el patriarca molesto –Ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Odio que Candy le vaya a dar una nueva oportunidad a Anthony

-Ese no es de tu incumbencia, eso solo es asunto de ellos

-Pero…

-¡Basta ya Archibald, Anthony no tuvo la culpa totalmente, Annie White también la tuvo y si te amara tanto como dice simplemente no sería una jovencita con la fama que ya tiene y no solo con tu primo! –Exploto el rubio, mientras su sobrino abría los ojos como platos y dolido se retiraba del salón.

Al llegar a la terraza encontró a su hermano quien había escuchado todo… -Sabes es mejor que Candy este con Anthony a que este con Terrence Baker

-¿Eso no es agradable para mí?

-Archie, Terrence Baker fue quien mato a Patty, Patricia –Susurro el pelinegro

-Stear…

-Es verdad y además de eso el ocasiono casualmente un accidente…accidente en el cual fallecieron los señores White –Dijo el joven entregándole un periódico

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que él está involucrado con ese accidente?

-Fue la noche en la que Patty fue asesinada

-Pero no estás seguro

-Tal vez no pero…

-Entonces mejor cierra la boca

-El mato a Patty de eso no hay duda y puede matar a Candy si sigue con ella.

El castaño miro el periódico pensativo, con una sonrisa macabra, planeando su siguiente jugada en contra de su primo.

.

.

.

Ambos rubios estaban ya dentro de la casa de la rubia, sentados frente a frente platicando.

-Anthony yo…

-Por favor

La rubia miro sus zafiros azules, tratando de mantenerse pero realmente era débil por lo que entonces termino franqueando. –Bien pero…Anthony aun no te he perdonado

-Gracias amor, te prometo que no desaprovechare este nueva oportunidad que me das Angel mío

Se acercó lentamente para darle un dulce beso en los labios a la joven quien dejo que la besara pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

 _"_ _¡¿Realmente le estoy dando una nueva oportunidad?! ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!"_ pensaba molesta pero disfrutando el suave roce de sus labios, pero de pronto " _Terry…"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil gracias por leer mi fic y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en verdad perdonen pero aqui sigo y seguire lo prometo**_

 _ **lamento mucho no poder agradecer personalmente a cada uno de ustedes pero estoy de prisa pues deseo actualizar si no todos mis fics si la mayoria :D**_

 _ **saludos y mil gracias por su apoyo y comprension ;D**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 EL PASADO DE TERRY I

_..._

 _¿Qué es la confianza? La confianza se tiene tanto en las relaciones familiares como en las personales o amistades, ¿Qué pasa cuando una de estas se quiebra? ¿Sera realmente tan sencillo de olvidar? Tal vez algunas mentiras sean pasables y no quede más que dejarlo atrás, si estas no son graves o traigan consecuencias, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando la falta es realmente grave? ¿Es perdonable?_

 _Cuando los padres nos mienten normalmente tendemos a juzgarles pero les perdonamos más fácilmente pero ¿Qué pasa cuando son ellos los que no comprenden nuestros errores y nos juzgan sin siquiera escucharnos? ¿Es igual de fácil? Realmente no lo es…lo mismo pasa cuando en la relación de pareja falla la otra parte, tendemos a ser duros o poco racionales con la persona…también en ocasiones somos solo más débiles para seguir adelante… o simplemente nos da igual ya…_

 _La confianza es algo que si se rompe es casi imposible volver a construir, más cuando la decepción ha sido grande…pero ¿Qué hay de esto con la dependencia? Pues realmente tiene mucho que ver, pues no confías en la persona pero por más que quisiste hacerte fuerte no lo lograste y terminas "perdonando" a la persona, pero en realidad no la perdonas, no es que la ames, es que has creado una dependencia con esa persona y por eso a veces sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella._

 _Hay que saber distinguir cuando el amor se fue y llego la dependencia, es importante localizar esta delgada línea antes de que sea tarde y ambas personas terminen siendo infelices, si no son felices juntos ¿Para qué seguir juntos? Porque una vida así…simplemente no es vida._

 _A.B.A_

* * *

Candy se encontraba en la cafetería terminando su jornada laboral, hacía ya dos semanas que había tenido la grandiosa idea de darle a Anthony una nueva oportunidad lo cual no le estaba trayendo realmente felicidad, no confiaba en Anthony, ya no más, el había defraudado esa confianza ciega que ella una vez había depositado, ya no sabía si era amor lo que sentía o solo deseaba que la rutina de su vida volviera como era hasta hace unos meses, pero desgraciadamente no era así.

-Buenos días –Terrence ingresaba al lugar tranquilamente después de días sin que la rubia supiera de él, le sonrió dulcemente y ella simplemente dejo de respirar al sentir esos zafiros azules puestos en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Buenos días? –Dijo sarcásticamente levantando una ceja

-Lo lamento pero…estuve ocupado –Murmuro mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de la rubia

-Olvidaste avisarme ¿eh? –Dijo sentida la joven, pues realmente sintió que entre ellos había nacido algo…tal vez no lo que esperaba el joven, pero si una linda amistad que ella consideraba ya.

-No sabía que tenía que darte un itinerario de mi vida, pecosa

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, Terrence –Dijo la joven sonrojándose un poco, pues después de su pequeña pelea, si eso se puede decir pelea no lo había visto en los días siguientes, aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, pues el rubio había estado con ella.

-Lo lamento y también lamento lo de aquella vez –Susurro avergonzado –Puedo explicarlo ¿Me dejaras?

-¿Te llamas Grandchester?

El castaño miro incomodo alrededor, después miro a la joven y en un suave susurro y con la voz seria –Aquí no, te espero –Dijo mientras prestaba toda su atención al periódico que estaba al lado.

La rubia solo le miro curiosa pero no agrego nada, solo se apresuró para poder saber ¿Cuál era el misterio con el apellido de aquel joven?

.

.

.

-¡No estoy loco!

En la mansión Ardley se estaba viviendo una total batalla campal, pues Stear estaba fuera de control, el dolor y la desesperanza que había sentido años atrás por la muerte de Patty habían regresado, pues el sentía que debía proteger a Candy, quien hasta ahora estaba bien pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¡Basta Alister! No toleraremos mas tus imprudencias –La tía Elroy estaba un tanto exasperada por la situación –No le dirás a Anthony tus tontas conjeturas, porque solo sería preocuparlo, por algo sin importancia y sin bases para poder declarar culpable a esa persona, así que no…

-¡Pero tía…!

-Basta por favor o te enviaremos directo con tus padres –Dijo la anciana preocupada por su sobrino –Es mi última palabra y mañana iras con el doctor para que te ayude nuevamente a controlar todas esas emociones que aun tienes por la muerte de Patricia.

Stear quedo deshecho en el gran salón de la familia, mientras la tía salía del lugar dejándolo solo con su tío Albert.

-Stear…

-¿Porque no me quieren creer?

-La verdad, tienes que entender que es algo increíble de creer, Stear

-¿Porque?

-Porque nadie supo realmente que fue lo que paso aquella noche…

-Dijeron que fue apuñalada

-A eso me refiero, las huellas Stear, las que estaban en la sangre de Patty y en el cuchillo, no correspondieron a Terrence

-¿A no?

Stear levanto una ceja incrédulo, pues dijeran lo que dijeran para el solo había un asesino y ese era Terrence.

-No, las huellas no correspondieron a él, por eso él se pudo librar fácilmente de todo –Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos –Tienes que seguir adelante, sobrino, además de que esa chica no te amaba y te defraudo, tu estas vivo y tienes una vida por delante no te puedes quebrar por alguien que no correspondió a la confianza y el amor que le brindaste

-Ella me amaba… -Susurro suavemente mientras molesto miraba a su tío, como si pensara que diciéndole que era un idiota aferrado a un amor no correspondido, cambiaría su opinión sobre Terrence.

-Si quieres vivir en ese error por el resto de tu vida está bien, Stear, si es cómodo para ti no hay problema pero no nos arrastres a nosotros a tu desgracia, a tu derrota.

Albert salió dejando a su sobrino más molesto que antes, sin que ninguno de los dos se pudiera percatar que había una tercera persona escuchando toda la conversación, por lo que quedo realmente sorprendido y en schok sin saber qué hacer.

.

.

.

Candy caminaba con Terrence tranquilamente por la calle camino a su casa, esperaba ansiosa la explicación del joven pero el parecía estar evadiéndola, tal vez porque realmente no deseaba hablar eso, al menos eso pensaba la rubia pero ella necesitaba y quería saber.

-¿Me contaras?

-Si –Dijo suspirando el castaño

-¿Ahora?

-¿Confías en mí?

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta y Terrence detuvo su paso para después tomarla suavemente de los hombros para acercarla más a él.

-¿Candy?

-¿Porque preguntas eso?

-Bien sabes que me gustas, ¿Verdad Candy? –La aludida se sonrojo fuertemente, no esperaba una declaración de amor y menos así, aunque si ella sabía perfectamente bien que el castaño quería algo más que una amistad, pero ella ya comenzaba a desconfiar de él, pues no le decía la verdad ¿Qué tan malo es su pasado, como para querer ocultarlo?

-¿Me dirás que…?

-Mi nombre completo es Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker –Dijo mientras la soltaba –Mi madre es una actriz pero…mi padre o si a eso se le puede decir… -Se calló bruscamente respiro hondo para no enojarse con ella –Es el duque de Grandchester, en Inglaterra.

-¿Porque no querías que supiera tu apellido?

Aun no entendía ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello?

-Solo es…que la familia Grandchester me juzgo sin darme la oportunidad de poder explicar un delito del que se me acusa –Dijo suspirando fuertemente –Y del que soy inocente –Finalizo mirándola a los ojos, su mirada era dura y penetrante, que la joven sintió escalofríos pero sus ojos azulados en el fondo mostraban suplica, le estaban implorando que le creyeran.

-¿Y lo de esa joven Marlowe?

-Es mentira, no es nada mío –Se acercó a la joven para tomarla suavemente de la cintura y su mirada se dulcifico totalmente distinta a la de hace un momento, los cambios de humor de Terrence le asombraban –Estuve con alguien –Dijo mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora –Desgraciadamente esa persona ya no está aquí –Dijo mientras una sombra de dolor surcaba su hermoso rostro –La ame, ella también a mí, pero las circunstancias…pasaron cosas que no debían pasar y por eso mi presente…no ha sido tan satisfactorio…Susana Marlowe es una persona indeseable para mí –Dijo molesto de pronto pero sin perder esa dulzura con la joven rubia quien lentamente subió sus manos hacia su rostro del joven para acariciarlo con dulzura.

-¿Te lastimo?

-Si, Candy y…la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado –Le miro a los ojos tiernamente –Porque ya es eso…es pasado, hubieron malos entendidos y por eso he tenido problemas –Recordó la fiesta de los Ardley –No solo con Susana, también con Stear Ardley ¿Lo conoces? –Ella asintió confundida –Sé que necesitas saber toda la historia, pero…dame tiempo, no es algo fácil de decir y mucho menos de digerir, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que mi único pecado fue enamorarme de alguien que no fuera Susana Marlowe –La rubia sintió un terrible escalofrió en la espina dorsal sin saber porque –Pero ahora quiero un futuro y vivir mejor mi presente –Terrence se acercó más a ella quien ya estaba lo bastante cerca, se sonrojo la joven al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban pero no se movió –Un presente donde tengo la puerta de un nuevo amor, que deseo recorrer si soy correspondido –Sonrió dulcemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Candy, estaban a centímetros… -Un futuro hermoso al lado de la mujer de la que me he enamorado como un loco, al lado de ti mi bella flor de otoño, mi bello sol de primavera, mi hermosa luna brillante y hermosa, tu luz me ha iluminado nuevamente mi camino, mi vida y mi corazón, que ahora están en tus hermosas manos mi bella dama –Dijo apasionado, Candy sentía su aliento sobre su piel que provocaba mil descargas y que la piel se le erizara –Te amo –La rubia le miro sorprendida pero algo en su interior recorrió todo su ser, una hermosa sensación y entonces….se besaron…un beso que fue dulce, amoroso y cálido, ambos sentían aquel hermoso sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos sin darse cuenta, Terrence se quería posesionar de ella, la quería solo para él, ella confundida pero segura de que había anhelado tanto que ese hermoso beso pasara y no pensaba en nada más que Terrence y ella.

-¡Candy!

Ambos de inmediato se separaron para encontrarse con esos ojos vueltos furia que se posaban de Terrence a Candy y de Candy a Terrence, sin poder creer lo que habia visto...

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL PASADO DE TERRENCE II

_..._

 _A veces desearíamos no estar o no conocer a la persona que se encuentra en nuestro presente, no porque no deseemos tenerla o no hayamos sentido algo hacia su persona, sino porque a veces es mejor mantenerse alejado de todo lo que amas para protegerlo, para cuidarlo y para verle feliz._

 _Pero ¿Cuántas veces podemos sacrificarnos? ¿Qué pasa cuando vemos que nada cambia y vuelven a lastimarla? A veces realmente no es tan bueno separarse de lo que tu amas ni mucho menos pensar o creer que será feliz sin ti o que tú mismo serás feliz sin esa persona, realmente no lo es, es preferible luchar con uñas y dientes por algo que deseamos realmente con toda el alma, la batalla nunca se termina hasta que salgas victorioso o perdedor._

 _El problema es cuando tu pasado no solo tu presente o el de esa persona se interpone con tal necedad que impide que realmente se puedan dar una oportunidad de saber qué es esto que sienten, que desean, que nació sin pensar, sin razonar entre las personas, porque el amor no se piensa, no se razona, solo se siente o no se siente, esto no debe ser afectado por el pasado, pues el amor lo puede todo._

 _T.B._

* * *

-¡Candy!

Candy observo a aquel rubio que le miraba con verdadera furia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, eran como llamas ardiendo en el mismísimo infierno al menos eso le parecía a Candy quien no podía ocultar su vergüenza, se había dejado llevar por las dulces y envolventes palabras de Terrence, había algo en el que le fascinaba que encontraba algo realmente interesante y encantador, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, el color de sus mejillas pasaron a rojo intenso y bajo la mirada.

Por otro lado Terrence le miraba furioso, se había robado el momento preciado y esperado para el con su amada pecosa, miro furioso al joven pero no podía culparlo, el también sintió que Candy realmente no estaba despreciándolo, que no solo era como un deseo pasional de momento, ella lo beso con otro sentimiento, eso le hacía sonreírle burlonamente al rubio.

-Anthony yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú como te atreves a acosar a mi novia! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que nos amamos?!

-Vamos Anthony cálmate –Trato de razonar Terrence con él, pero el rubio solo le miro más molesto que antes y tomo a la joven de la mano para halarla hacia él, esta no opuso resistencia pues no…estaba confundida entre sus sentimientos, algo había pasado en ese beso.

-¡No te le acerques más! ¡No dejare que la mates como a Patricia!

Candy abrió los ojos ante el impacto de la noticia, Terrence también pero de inmediato se fue contra el rubio, ya importándole un rábano el modo correcto de comunicarse con aquel tipo de personas.

-¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves, idiota?! ¡Tú que demonios sabes ¿eh?!

-¡Tú la mataste!

-¡Retráctate!

Los puños iban de aquí para allá, golpeándose fuertemente en donde cayera el puño, Anthony tenía el labio partido y Terrence tenía ya morado la quijada del puñetazo que recibió de parte del rubio pero aun así…continuo.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya deténganse, parecen un par de brutos…! ¡Deténganse!

Ambos miraron a la joven pero sin soltarse, esta tomo de la mano al castaño para sorpresa del rubio –Basta Terrence por favor –Suavizo su mirada y el castaño lo soltó y se puso de pie.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides Candy –Le murmuro provocando su sonrojo

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes…?!

-¡Cierra la boca Anthony Brown! –La joven le miro molesta –Quiero que sepas que no bese a Terrence para vengarme de ti o algo por el estilo –Dijo la rubia tomando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar –Lo hice porque…me nació –Dijo insegura aun –Pero espero que entiendas que todo…a veces todo en esta vida….se paga –Sentencio mirándole avergonzada –No estoy orgullosa de lo que viste y por eso…debemos terminar

Anthony le miro sin entender, estaba terminando con el ¿Acaso prefería al castaño?

-Pero…

-Lo lamento pero es lo mejor –Dijo la joven –No confió más en ti y…ya no es lo mismo

-¡El mato a Paty!

-¡No es…!

-Eso no importa Anthony, es algo que ya platicare yo si es que deseo saberlo –Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos –Sera mejor que te vayas –Murmuro tristemente pero sabía que era lo mejor, cuando hay confianza y comunicación entonces se puede aspirar a una relación duradera pero cuando se pierde…es muy difícil volver a tenerla.

-Me las pagaras Terrence Grandchester –Dijo mirándole con odio, el joven solo le miro sorprendido, creyó que nadie sabría de su lazo sanguíneo con los Grandchester ahora vería que se equivocaba.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, Candy lo observo por un minuto, pensaba en la felicidad que una vez pensó seria para siempre, que su búsqueda había terminado al encontrar a Anthony, él le hacía feliz, realmente feliz pero…todos sabemos la historia de ese amor enfermizo que ella tenía con él, porque realmente él deseaba poseerla, como un trofeo como un logro, como el típico hombre en cierto punto machista que ordena a su esposa o novia en este caso, pero el caso era que su búsqueda de la felicidad la daba por terminada al encontrarlo y ahora le miraba lejos muy lejos de ella, en realidad nunca fue su felicidad, ahora se daba cuenta y por eso debía dejarlo ir.

" _Y el a mi…"_ pensó melancólica

-¿Candy?

La joven le miro, aquellos hermosos zafiros tan parecidos a los de Anthony pero a la vez tan diferentes. -¿Mataste a Patricia O'Brien?

Directa, como siempre, pensó Terrence sonriéndole –No

-¿Entonces porque…?

-Estaba en la escena del crimen, para todos fue más sencillo echarme la culpa a mí, que ponerse a investigar.

-¿Pero que no…?

-Stear fue quien les dijo que yo fui, porque me encontró –Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tuvo que controlar sus pequeñas contracciones en el cuerpo recordando aquello –Su cuerpo… -Lagrimas pequeñas corrían por su rostro, la rubia le miro con sorpresa y ternura –No pude…no me di cuenta…Candy –Le miro ya con ojos llorosos y mirada sincera e una impotencia que no podía con ella –La amaba.

-Te creo Terrence

El la abrazo, sollozo quedamente sin que la joven se diera cuenta o al menos eso pretendía pero ella correspondió su abrazo y trato de darle el consuelo que necesitaba, aquello debió ser muy duro para él.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien les miraba desde lejos. –Me las pagaran.

.

.

.

Pasaron rápidamente algunos días, Candy y Terrence pasaban juntos todas las tardes, paseando y divirtiéndose por la ciudad, la joven debía admitir que debía dejar por lo menos que aquel joven tratara de convencerla para que dejara amarla y tratarla como una reina, sinceramente lograba atraparla más y más cada día con sus dulces palabras.

Ella había accedido a hacer un intento por confiar en Terrence, en el Terrence de ahora no en la sombra del pasado de este, era oscuro eso era claro pero el había dicho que nada tenía que ver en la muerte de Patricia y debía confiar, realmente no le creía capaza de asesinar a nadie.

Pero aquel día, después de un largo día de trabajo, era un día antes del estreno de la obra, estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, darían una larga temporada de presentaciones, eso le emocionaba y a la vez esperaba terminar de juntar para poder volver a ingresar a la escuela, llego exhausta pero parecía una larga noche, en su camino encontró a Stear Ardley con Anthony.

-Buenas noches Candy –Saludo Stear

-¿Qué desean? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Sé que no confías en nosotros y que ese actor te ha lavado el coco –Dijo el rubio pero mi primo te trae documentos y fotografías que afirman que Terrence fue quien asesino a Patricia O'Brien

-Realmente te has vuelto loco Anthony –Dijo molesta –No me interesa saber nada de eso –Señalo el sobre –Terrence me dijo algo y yo confió en el.

-Candy por favor –Intervino Stear al ver que su primo no estaba yendo a ningún lado –Tan solo échale un vistazo –Entrego el sobre –Sabes que te queremos ¿verdad?

La rubia le miro sorprendida y solo supo tomar el sobre y seguir su camino –Gracias, pero no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien –La rubia solo dijo estoy y continuo su camino hacia su casa, estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez algo había pasado aquel día que Stear estaba tan seguro de que Terrence la había asesinado, tal vez por algo, sabía que ellos se amaban y que Patty había tenido algo con Stear pero inventar eso, ya era demasiado.

.

.

.

Al ingresar a su casa, sintió un pequeño escalofrió sin saber bien porque, pero pronto lo descubriría, dio media vuelta y antes de poder encender la luz una sombra se movió en la penumbra, provocándole un gran susto de muerte.

-Hola Candy –Ella no podía creerlo ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía? Fulmino con la mirada a la mirada azulada que le miraba con culpa, vergüenza pero a la vez con celos y algo de rencor tal vez.

-Annie…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza como puse en mi otro fic de ami-enemigas, estuve enferma y apenas voy saliendo pero aqui sigo y seguire perdonenme por la demora de verdad, pero estare actualizando, claro esta semana la prioridad es ami-enemigas pues fue el fic con mas reviews hasta ahora._**

 ** _espero que sigan votando ahora que ya estoy de regreso estare realizando mis actualizaciones como lo prometido ;D_**

 ** _espero que tengan un hermoso inicio de semana y de verdad mil gracias por sus reviews que leo y me alientan a seguir escribiendo asi que denle en el votoncito denme opinion y voten pro su fic favorito ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	14. CAPITULO 14 UN ROMANCE PELIGROSO

**CAPITULO 14 EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR**

* * *

 _¿Cómo puedes perdonar a tu hermana? Muchas veces perdonamos entre hermanos cosas sin importancia, cosas que tienen solución pues no fueron faltas tan graves, pero ¿Cómo le haces para olvidar que tu hermana estuvo con el que parecía ser el amor de tu vida? Yo les digo que es imposible._

 _Si en efecto puede que dejes el asunto por la paz entre hermanas pero no lo olvidas y menos puedes perdonar, pues perdonar es olvidar y olvidar significa que no te dolió y que dio exactamente lo mismo._

 _Tal vez con el tiempo se pueda llegar a esto y que ya no te importe pero no tan recientemente, menos cuando la otra persona no muestra arrepentimiento o vergüenza por lo que hizo._

 _C.W._

* * *

Annie se encontraba parada frente a ella y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si golpearla o si insultarla o si simplemente ignorarla, opto por tratarla como a cualquier desconocido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No me extrañaste hermanita?

-Siendo honesta no, Annie

-Uy que cruel –Dijo poniendo cara de borrego, la rubia sonrió de lado

-¿Cruel? Creo que es más cruel acostarse con el que era novio de tu hermana ¿No crees?

-¿Ya no son novios? –Dijo esperanzada ante la noticia

-No ya no lo somos, gracias a ti –Dijo molesta -¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy embarazada

Candy se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su hermana, quedo en schok totalmente sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-¿Candy?

-Vete

-¿Qué? –Dijo la joven pelinegra sin poder creerlo

-Vete con tu hijo, ve con el padre de tu hijo, que se haga responsable –Dijo recuperándose un poco –Yo no puedo ayudarte, lo lamento

-Pero…

-Annie debes aprender de tus errores y si de esta manera te voy a hacer un bien, entonces lo hare aun cuando me duela dejarte sola en esta situación.

-No puedo creer lo egoísta que te has vuelto –Dijo reprochándole

-Es todo lo contrario Annie, por una vez veo por mí y veo por mi felicidad –Dijo molesta –Si deseas quedarte tendrás que trabajar y cooperar con los gastos de la casa, Annie, yo te estuve manteniendo durante mucho, sacrifique mi sueño y mi vida para que tu terminaras el tuyo pero…ya no más, tu no supiste valorar lo que yo hice para que tu buscaras tu felicidad, no supiste responderme de la manera en que esperaba y no pienso cometer el mismo error, ahora vienes ya con un hijo en camino, ¿Qué hará o que será de ti y ese bebe, si no aprendes a madurar y salir adelante por ti misma? Me estoy dando cuenta del error que cometí al darte todo en bandeja de plata, te volví una joven egoísta e interesada.

-Pero no mojigata como tú, ni tonta para no aprovechar las oportunidades –Sonrió maliciosamente –Es de Anthony

La rubia sintió un leve dolor ya no tan profundo como la vez que se enteró de la aventura entre ellos –Bien pues ve con Anthony y a mi déjame en paz

La pelinegra se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermana, al parecer muchas cosas habían cambiado durante su ausencia, tomo su maleta y decidido salir de ahí. –Te arrepentirás el dejarme en la calle

-No, yo te ofrecí algo, tú te vas porque así lo deseas, porque no tienes ganas de seguir normas, bien pues entonces ve con Anthony para que te de lo que según tú te mereces, adiós

Cerro la puerta y una vez sola comenzó a dejar escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos, tal vez ya no dolía como antes eso significaba que estaba sanando la herida pero aun así, le dolía pensar que ese hijo debería ser de ella y de Anthony, su Anthony que siempre amo y que ahora se debatía entre odiarlo o quererlo y perdonarlo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo ya estaba puesto todo y preparado para iniciar ya la obra en el teatro donde presentarían la primera función de Romeo y Julieta, la rubia estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que había olvidado por completo el sobre que le había entregado Stear y para ser totalmente sinceros tampoco le importaba mucho, sabía que ellos estaban seguros de que Terry era un asesino pero él decía que no y confiaba más en el que en Anthony y su familia.

-¿Nerviosa? –Pregunto aquel joven de bellos ojos zafiros azules que le miraba intensamente

-Un poco –Acepto

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero –Murmuro nerviosa

-Estarás estupenda –Susurro dándole un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla mientras la joven se sonrojaba –Estas realmente hermosa –Le dio una rosa blanca –Candy yo…

-5 minutos y comenzamos –Anuncio uno de los monitores, por lo que no pudo continuar

-Te lo diré terminando la obra –Dijo mientras iba a su posición

Ella simplemente le sonrió dulcemente antes de comenzar unos ejercicios de relajación antes de salir a escena.

-Un minuto –Dijo el monitor, el estómago de la rubia se encogió, sabía que al salir en escena ya no había marcha atrás, no podía repetir, ni podría pedir que el público dejara que se concentrara en lo que seguía, ahí ya no debía haber errores y todo su trabajo y todo su esfuerzo durante meses se vería y seria juzgado por los espectadores. –Comenzamos

Candy salió al escenario y entonces todo fluyo como si fuera natural para su cuerpo y su mente el estar en el escenario, se sentía en total sintonía con su cuerpo, los nervios desaparecieron y los diálogos parecían fluir como si fuera ella misma la que estuviera recitando lo que realmente sentía, lo que deseaba que escucharan los demás, como si realmente fuera la Julieta, todo se volvió en blanco y solo era ella y aquel hermoso mundo donde amaba estar, aquel universo donde solo debías ser quien tu quisieras ser.

.

.

.

Llego la parte final de la obra de teatro donde Terrence se encontraba ya tirado en aquel lúgubre lugar, donde ella despertaría para ver a su amado muerto, entonces sintió lo que Terrence pudo haber sentido en aquel momento en el que encontró a Patty, su antiguo amor, miro al joven con los ojos cerrados, regresando por un momento a la realidad, observo como su cuerpo estaba inerte ante ella, como la vida a veces podía ser cruel y llevarse lo que más amaba eso le paso a Romeo y Julieta, eso le ocurrió a Terrence y Patty, ¿dejaría que también le pasara? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Realmente no estaba segura de que tan fuerte era el sentimiento que había crecido en su interior en aquellos días o más bien desde que se conocieron, no entendía como era que había llegado a la conclusión que ahora estaba viendo ante ella, como si hubiera sido ciega y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta ¿Qué tonta había sido?

-Marchaos –Susurraba uno de los monitores para que Candy escuchara, esta despertó de sus pensamientos y miro al actor que le hacía de Fray Lorenzo.

-Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme –Dijo la joven tristemente -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro –Bebió pero ya no había nada -¡Ah egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una amiga gota que me ayude a seguirte? –Dijo tirando el frasco a un lado –Besare tus labios, tal vez haya algo de veneno en ellos, para poder seguirte –Susurro antes de besar a Terrence -¡Oh! –Sollozo –Tus labios están aún calientes

Se escucharon ruidos en escena.

-¿Qué? ¿Ruido? –Dijo levantándose –Si, oigo ruido, seré rápida, ¡Oh bendito puñal! –Toma el puñal de la ropa de Romeo –He aquí tu vaina –Se apuñara –Ahí puedes enmohecerte, déjame morir –Cae sobre el cuerpo de Romeo y muere.

Todo el teatro aplaudió al término de la escena final, después los actores uno a uno salieron a recibir los aplausos, el debut de Candy fue un éxito y gusto mucho a los espectadores algo que James esperaba realmente, orgulloso de haber tomado aquella decisión y arriesgarse con la rubia pese a que no fuera tan experta como muchas actrices pero eso la hacía perfecta, pues se podía moldear más en el ámbito actoral como el director pedía.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba saliendo del teatro donde se encontró con Terrence, la familia Ardley le había saludado dentro pero se escabullo cuando vio que Annie también estaba por ahí esperándolos seguramente, ya no le afectaría tanto a partir de ahora eso estaba segura, pero prefería no ver por un tiempo a su hermana hasta que esta cambiara.

-Terrence –Murmuro la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente

-Estuviste espectacular Candy

-Tú también, Terry

Ambos se miraron, perdiéndose en su mirada, no había mas palabras, no había más que decir sus miradas eran más que claras, lentamente la rubia dio unos pasos hacia él, entonces lo rodeo con sus brazos y el de inmediato la rodeo también como si pensaran exactamente lo mismo y hubiera estado esperando ese momento, sonrió dulcemente a la joven.

-Me gustas Candy y creo que…tal vez me estoy enamorando de ti –Dijo mientras le miraba dulcemente –Creo que usted mi hermosa lady me ha robado el corazón

La joven sonrió dulcemente –Creo que puedo arreglarlo –Susurro avergonzándose pero feliz, realmente deseaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de aceptar, para muchos sería un romance peligroso para ella, era lo que su corazón le dictaba, lentamente cerro los ojos y sus labios se juntaron perfectamente uno con el otro, un dulce beso, suave y cálido que llenaba de felicidad y calidez sus corazones.

Alguien miraba aún más molesta que antes. –Maldita Candy –Susurro muriendo de celos y rabia, sin poder hacer nada más que ver la escena que más odiaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les este gustando**_

 _ **quiero informarles que eeste fic va ganando de seguir asi entonces sera el fic que se actualizara diaramente en la proxima semana**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por sus buenos deseos y paciencia en verdad muchas gracias, leo cada uno de sus reviews y lamento mucho cuando no puedo responderles a cada uno pero espero poder hacerlo en los siguientes capitulos ;D**_

 _ **sigan votando ;D jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL PASADO ES PASADO

**CAPITULO 15 LA VERSION DE STEAR**

* * *

 _Cuando una persona realmente ama, se puede ser completamente ciega, se vuelve irracional y no escucha razones ni consejos de amigos, lo que yo me daba cuenta era del error que estaba cometiendo y del peligro que estaba siendo aquel romance que nacía entre tinieblas, yo no lo debía permitir, pero…_

 _¿Cómo hacer que un amigo regrese a la luz, si se aferra tanto a la oscuridad? Aquella oscuridad luminosa que le quita el aliento y hace vibrar su corazón de manera incontrolable ¿Cómo lograr que vuelva hacia lo que uno cree que es correcto?_

 _En realidad no se puede porque muchas veces para la persona enamorada con la idea de un nuevo amor o del amor, se vuelve ciega y no ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva, solo ve lo que aquella persona desea ver, idolatran a su pareja y lo ponen en un pedestal sin percatarse de pasados oscuros o actos violentos que puede o tuvieron esas personas, no es posible atraerlo de nuevo y menos contra la voluntad de la persona._

 _S.C._

* * *

Candy se encontraba en aquel hermoso parque cerca del mar que cruzaba por aquellas hermosas ciudades, estaba realmente emocionada y feliz, Terry era un hombre realmente encantador y él se esforzaba mucho por enamorarla, aunque si la joven debía ser honesta consigo misma no le estaba costando tanto, pues ella caía rendida ante cada detalle de aquel joven.

Sentía el aire suave rosar su piel, provocando que su alma se embriagara de aquella emoción que sentía por aquel joven, sonriendo dulcemente dio media vuelta para dejar de mirar el hermoso atardecer y se encontró con esos hermosos zafiros que le miraban con dulzura.

Se sonrojo –Terry…

-Perdón, mi hermosa dama, pero es que me es imposible admirar tu hermosa belleza –Solo provoco su sonrojo aún más –Candy lo digo enserio –Tomo su rostro sobre sus manos –Eres muy hermosa

-Gracias

-Mañana mi madre ofrecerá una fiesta en su casa, por la obra –Sonrió dulcemente –Y debes ir ¿Qué sería de un Romeo sin su Julieta?

-Claro –Solo respondió eso, estaba ensimismada observando los hermosos zafiros y cada una de sus facciones de Terrence, aquel sentimiento crecía día con día, ella no se había percatado de cuan hermoso le resultaba aquel joven, pero ahora tenía más tiempo para admirarlo y para conocerlo más a fondo y eso le era fascinante.

-Candy ¿Me escuchaste pecosa?

La joven desvió la mirada, aquel sentimiento era muy distinto al que una vez sintió por Anthony, no se comparaban ambos amores, este sentía que venía con más fuerza e incluso provocaba que de vez en cuando se perdiera en la mirada azulada del joven castaño pero no como con el rubio, esto era diferente, lograba provocar que la joven se perdiera por completo en ella y que olvidara donde y que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Si –Susurro mirando hacia el atardecer nuevamente –Es una hermosa vista ¿No lo crees, Terry?

-Si –Dijo el joven que no miraba exactamente el atardecer -¿Vamos?

-Si –Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de la joven mientras terminaba de ocultarse el sol.

.

.

.

-¡No me casare con ella! –Anthony estaba fuera de sus casillas, hacia días que en la mansión Ardley se discutía sobre ese asunto, Annie quien había llegado indicándole de la manera menos apropiada a Anthony que estaba embarazada de él, este había tomado la noticia muy mal.

-Lo lamento Anthony, eso debiste pensar antes de meterte con…

-¡Esa ramera! –Exploto interrumpiendo a su tío

-¡Anthony no es manera de…!

-Lo lamento Albert, pero sabemos que es así, Annie no es una dama –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

-Pero tu intimidaste con ella ¿No?

-Si pero fue hace mucho

-¿Cuánto crees que tiene de embarazo?

-No lo sé pero no es mío

-¿Seguro?

-¡Basta Albert, no me casare con ella!

-Tampoco podemos echarla, no sin saber que ese hijo no es tuyo –Dijo Albert mirándolo molesto pero tratando de tranquilizarle –No te casaras con ella, por ahora y porque tampoco quiero una esposa así para ti Anthony, pero más te vale que pienses mejor a partir de ahora las cosas y dejes de cometer los mismo errores.

-Perdí a Candy…

-Fue tu culpa, sobrino y ella tiene derecho a ser feliz, dejara que busque su propia felicidad y tu ve en búsqueda de la tuya –Le sonrió mientras posaba una mano en su hombro –No será el fin del mundo Anthony

-Pero duele…

-El amor siempre duele –Anthony le sonrió de lado –Solo vete una temporada a Lakewood, distráete un poco ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio no dijo nada solo suspiro pesadamente, no deseaba alejarse pero por otro lado también creía que era necesario.

.

.

.

La joven se encontraba ya en su cálido hogar, pese a que ahora desde hace mucho tiempo vivía sola, encontraba aquel lugar más cálido que de costumbre tal vez era por la felicidad que nuevamente comenzaba a sentir, felicidad que se la debía realmente a Terrence, pues desde que el joven había llegado a su vida, algo en su interior había cambiado y le había hecho ser diferente sin que ella se diera cuenta aquel joven había ingresado sigilosamente en su vida y ahora en su corazón.

Tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos con el joven castaño.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo Stear, Candy

La rubia se tensó un poco al escucharlo pero le abrió la puerta -¿Qué es lo que quieres Stear?

-¿Podemos hablar Candy? –Pregunto mirándole sinceramente preocupado por lo que la rubia decidió dejarlo ingresar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Dijo la joven yendo al grano

-De Terrence

-¿Porque debo escucharte?

-Tan solo…por favor escúchame

-Ya vi el sobre Stear, ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Y aun así estas con él?

-A Terrence nunca se le comprobó nada Stear –Dijo la joven, quien claro que había leído lo del sobre donde explícitamente indicaba que no se había podido demostrar la culpabilidad de Terrence, con lo que termino de convencerse pese a las fotografías donde se muestra a un Terrence lúgubre y con un semblante realmente deprimente.

-¿Puedes escucharme por favor?

-No cambiara nada pero adelante –Dijo la joven molesta sin tener ganas de pelear mas

-Bien…Patty y yo estábamos comprometidos Candy –La joven asintió –Ella me amaba y yo la adoraba con todo mi ser… Un día conocimos a Terrence en la calle, al parecer en ese momento el intentaba realizarse como actor pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte, yo no sé muy bien la historia pero Patty me lo conto, ¿por qué te preguntaras no? –La joven no dijo nada –Terrence la comenzó a acosar tal como lo hizo contigo y Anthony, admito que muchas veces reaccione poco civilizado pero él estaba acechando como un lobo a mi tesoro, por lo que tuvimos fuertes discusiones.

-Debiste ser muy poco racional

-Puede ser pero esa no es la peor parte –Dijo el joven levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado –Después de que Terrence convenciera a Patricia de que terminara conmigo, ella fue a casa de aquel cobarde donde…donde…después de jurarse me imagino amor eterno…el muy infeliz la mato porque ella se había arrepentido –Dijo molesto tronando los nudillos de la impotencia –Yo llegue y los encontré en el suelo pero…Patricia…estaba muriendo –Se limpió las lágrimas –El escapo ¿Qué te dice eso?

La joven prefirió no opinar, no sabía realmente que pensar ni que decirle al joven pelinegro que tenía enfrente.

-El la mato, Candy, mejor aléjate de él, no es bueno para ti –La tomo de los brazos bruscamente -¡Comprende también te matara!

-¡Basta Stear! Sera mejor que te vayas

-No… ¡Compréndeme estoy tratando de protegerte!

-¡No necesito ni tu protección ni la de nadie, ahora vete! –Grito la joven asustada mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella

-El la mato, debes alejarte o…yo lo matare –Susurro mientras se alejaba de la joven quien quedo en schok ante la amenaza de Stear.

.

.

.

Archie se encontraba en la gran ciudad de Londres, había decidido alejarse de New York por un tiempo, prefería mantener ocupada su mente en algo más productivo como era el ejército, se alistaría a las fuerzas armadas de Londres, donde necesitaban jóvenes como el para las pequeñas batallas que seguían en algunos lugares de Europa.

 _"_ _Debo olvidarte Annie, así como….no, esa noche fue la peor de toda mi vida…me sentí basura"_ pensó con unas lágrimas en los ojos –Ya no volveré jamás, el pasado se quedara ahí –Murmuro mientras miraba hacia el cielo. –Hasta nunca amargo amor

.

.

.

Archie se había ido sin decir nada, ni avisarle a nadie más que a Albert, quien había sufrido por la decisión de su sobrino pero la respetaba, miraba en aquel momento a aquella mujer, ¿Cómo era posible que la hermana de una joven tan encantadora como Candy, fuera capaz de haber destruido la vida de sus dos sobrinos y no sentir nada? Era simple aquella joven no tenía sentimientos.

Suspiro suavemente antes de dar la vuelta hacia la persona que le esperaba algo impaciente.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablare con él, Terrence pero debes decirle la verdad a Candy.

-Mi versión ¿No?

-Además de la otra parte de la verdad –Dijo el rubio mirándole intensamente –Candy pese a ya no ser novia de Anthony, se ganó el aprecio y el apoyo de toda la familia Ardley por lo tanto no está sola, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro pero se lo diré…en el momento adecuado

-Te sugiero que lo hagas de inmediato…

-Ya veré Albert, nos vemos

El rubio miro salir al joven castaño malhumorado pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía hacer algo con su sobrino, quien estaba más trastornado al parecer de lo que pensaba, tal vez era mejor que se fuera pero…

-Hay Stear…. ¿En qué lio me metiste?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **un capitulo mas de este fic**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **sigan votando van en empate busqueda de la felicidad y ami-enemigas, el ganador lo dire el viernes ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ I

**CAPITULO 16 LA VERSION DE SUSANA MARLOWE**

* * *

 _Tener y después perder lo que era un tesoro… ¿Cómo es posible que nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Qué ocurre cuando debes resignarte? Normalmente los humanos somos necios, indecisos, miedosos, confiados, etc._

 _Cuando tienes a la persona correcta, a la persona que es una compañera perfecta para ti y la pierdes ¿Qué es lo que haces entonces? ¿Te resignas? Como dice el dicho…Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierdes o hasta que lo tienes perdido, eso me pasó a mí_

 _La mujer perfecta, eso no existe así como no existe el hombre perfecto, solo somos perfectos ante los ojos de quien nos ama, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando los defraudamos? Simple tenemos la puerta abierta para irnos y dejarlos libres, libres para que busquen la felicidad que no pudimos darles._

 _Ahora puedo decir que somos ciegos con quienes queremos pero con quienes no queremos solo nos hacemos los ciegos pensando cosas que no son, realmente no es que no podamos ver las cualidades, simplemente tenemos miedo de verlas, miedo a enamorarnos o más bien miedo a…no poder vivir ya sin ellos, a depender de alguien, lo cual…es estúpido._

 _A.B.A_

* * *

Era una dulce mañana en Lakewood donde un joven rubio miraba con nostalgia por el gran ventanal de la mansión Ardley, perdió realmente todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo por culpa de quien no debía haber mirado jamás, sus ojos nunca debieron posarse en tan cruel mujer, pero ya era tarde.

-Te noto muy triste Anthony ¿Qué ocurre? –Una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes le miraban con preocupación

-Estoy bien Amy –Dijo sonriéndole

Aquella joven era una pariente no tan cercana a los Ardley era tan solo dos años menor que Anthony, quien toda su vida considero su primo, aunque en realidad no lo eran, su apellido era Marlowe, si se lo que piensan en efecto es un pariente de Susana Marlowe.

-¿Piensas en ella verdad? –Pregunto astutamente pero con una sonrisa melancólica y sincera, eso lo podía ver Anthony de inmediato

-Si

-Tal vez con el tiempo puedas…

-La verdad no lo sé Amy, la amo demasiado aun –Susurro cerrando sus ojos

-Lo sé, pero el tiempo es un buen compañero –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Iré a preparar el almuerzo

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, la cocinera puede…

-Quiero hacerlo –Sonrió mas –Sabes bien que no soy como cualquier chica de familia, Anthony así que por favor no me hagas sentir mal por algo que yo deseo hacer y que estoy acostumbrada hacer

-Bien –Dijo mientras miraba a la joven retirarse, realmente en ese aspecto le recordaba siempre a Candy pero…no era Candy.

.

.

.

Annie se encontraba en la habitación que los Ardley le habían asignado leyendo la carta de Archie, arrepentida por lo que había ocasionado a aquel hombre que tan solo su único pecado había sido amarla.

-No… -Susurro molesta consigo misma –No llorare más por ti –Seco las pocas lagrimas que habían caído –Fue tu decisión…no te obligue a nada –Dijo molesta

Tomo una vez más la carta con manos temblorosas.

 _Querida Annie:_

 _No sé por qué te digo querida, si ya lo único que debería tener por ti es odio, lamento decirlo Annie pero yo…yo te amaba con todo mi ser y el engaño que me hiciste jamás podre perdonártelo, menos cuando te metiste con mi primo que es como mi hermano y tú lo sabias, además lastimaste a Candy quien no tenía culpa alguna._

 _Te amo aun con todas las fuerzas de mi ser y aquella noche… ¡Oh Annie! Yo te hubiera tratado como una reina como esa vez y más, porque estaba y estoy enamorado de ti pero no más, me alejo de ti y de todos…me voy al ejército y no quiero que me busques…si muero espero que me recuerdes con cariño…es lo mínimo creo que merezco_

 _Lamento mucho el haberme humillado por un poco de amor aquella noche pero…en verdad necesitaba sentirme amado aunque fuera mentira por una noche contigo_

 _No volverá a pasar aun cuando sobreviva te lo prometo_

 _Archie, con todo su amor_

 _Adiós_

-No fue mi culpa –Volvió a repetir y guardo aquella carta en una cajita donde tenía sus preciados tesoros –Te arrepentirás Archibald –Dijo frotándose el vientre

.

.

.

Una joven rubia de ojos verde esmeralda iba caminando por la gran calle, tratando de distraerse de todas las formas posibles de la verdad que le había dicho Stear, había platicado con Terry, el había explicado algunas cosas pero no más que la última vez, eso le tenía intrigada pero no debía desconfiar de él, debía comprender que era algo complicado para el joven de hablar aun.

De pronto se encontró con una joven que ya conocía a la perfección, Susana Marlowe.

-Candice

-Susana

-Que gusto verte por aquí y sin Terrence ¿Se ha cansado de ti?

-No…pero no voy a estar encima de él, las veinticuatro horas del día ¿No crees?

-Deberías, un hombre como Terrence es demasiado para una sola mujer –Sonrió maliciosamente –Acabo de dejarlo en mi departamento

-Si claro –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia tratando de irse

-¿No me crees?

-¿Porque debería?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos?

-No tengo tiempo Susana

-¿Tienes miedo acaso de la verdad?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, era obvio que era una vil mentira, pero…lo de Anthony con su hermana aun le ocasionaba aquella inseguridad, una que tal vez no tenía que ver con Terrence pero una que ocasionaba su propia destrucción en cuanto a su autoestima –Bien

La joven sonrió triunfante

.

.

.

En una mansión no lejos de la de los Marlowe se encontraba Terrence quien miraba con molestia a aquel hombre que estaba tratando de conseguir su perdón, el perdón de su hijo.

-No quise escucharte

-Ya es tarde padre

-¿Puedes contarme ahora?

-No

-Terry, por favor

-Perdón padre pero usted perdió su oportunidad y seguramente aunque ahora le cuenta no me creerla

-¿porque piensas eso?

El joven se encogió de hombros –Porque no vino usted antes, es simple, desconfió de mi hasta en el último momento aun estando aquí le apuesto que sigue desconfiando de mí, aún hay una pizca de desconfianza de su parte y desea que yo se la confirme

-No es verdad te creo –Intervino rápidamente el hombre

-Entonces créame…como debió hacerlo desde un principio sin conocer mi versión, solo confié en mi si es que lo hace

El duque de Grandchester se puso de pie, comprendió a la perfección lo que deseaba dar a entender el joven y si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque realmente lo quería, claro al final de cuentas ese joven era su hijo, se sintió como un idiota al darle la espalda y más idiota ahora al buscar su perdón pero sería más idiota al no hacerlo y seguir actuando como un idiota.

-Claro hijo

El joven le sonrió de lado y ambos se dieron un apretón fuerte de manos, después el duque lo halo hacia el para darle un cálido abrazo, mientras el joven sorprendido sonrió y después le correspondió el abrazo que ofrecía, tal parecía que todo estaba tomando su curso para bien, al menos eso pensaba Terrence.

.

.

.

-Aquí no está Terrence ¿Cierto?

-Vaya hasta que te diste cuenta –Dijo sonriente la pelirroja mirándole maliciosamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Susana?

-Que te alejes de Terrence –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-Pero…

-Te contare mi historia con Terrence, Candy, la cual también tiene que ver con una joven llamada Patty ¿La conociste?

-Era la novia de Stear Cornwall

-En efecto

-¿Qué tienes que ver en ese asunto?

La joven sonrió un momento pero al siguiente pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos -¡Oh Candy! Te diré la verdad y deberás… debes alejarte de él, antes de que te lastimen

-¿Qué?

-Terrence y yo siempre hemos sido novios, hemos crecido casi desde que éramos niños, juntos –Decía la joven mientras le daba la espalda para sonreír –El conoció a una joven un día…Patricia O'Brien, también conoció a Stear Cornwall pero claro que…coqueteo con Patricia.

Hizo una pausa para mirar el rostro de la rubia, mientras hacia un pequeño suspiro parecía que le costaba hablar de ello.

-Con el paso de los meses Terrence y Patricia se hicieron muy amigos y al poco tiempo ella rompió su compromiso con Stear –Lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas mientras decía esto –Creo que no…no estaba segura aquella joven de lo que hacía por eso, después de que rompió el compromiso con su novio, ella vino aquí y…después yo también llegue –La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida –Ella venia dispuesta a darle todo a Terrence, lo cual se le hizo pues Terrence me lo confeso, ella estuvo con mi Terrence, no culpo a Terry siempre ha sido coqueto y deja consentirse con quien quiere consentirlo

-¿Qué…fue lo que…?

-Bueno después de que pasara lo obvio yo…llegue a la alcoba directamente con comida para Terrence pero los vi y…ella comenzó a reclamarme por supuesto pero yo le explique y entonces ella enloqueció –Dijo la joven mientras trataba de controlar sus espasmos en el cuerpo de los nervios –Entonces Terrence y ella comenzaron a pelear, discutieron fuerte y ella dijo que no volviera a buscarla que se iría con Stear que era una tonta por dejarlo…no sé cómo realmente paso pero de un momento Terrence estaba frente a ella y al otro la apuñalaba con un cuchillo, más de una vez como un demente

Candy ahogo un grito.

-Si la mato…entonces me miro pero antes de que hiciera algo contra mí, Stear entro y…después de que Stear le gritara asesino y Terrence se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, huyo.

-¿Entonces es cul…?

-Aun no termino Candy –Dijo la joven mirándole –Seguro que Terrence te dijo el otro accidente del cual también se le acusa.

-No ¿Qué es?

-Es sobre un accidente automovilístico en la quinta avenida ¿Te suena?

El corazón de Candy se desmoronaba a cada minuto de la conversación –No…no es posible

-Salió enloquecido y entonces no le importo ir en sentido opuesto y provoco un gran accidente automovilístico donde murieron los señores White

La joven sintió que todo le daba vueltas, el corazón parecía a punto de estallarle, la respiración, necesitaba aire, no era posible que Terrence, Terrence hubiera….muerte…todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y una gran fuerza le obligaba a rendirse.

-No…no… -Susurro antes de caer al suelo desmayada

-Te quitare todo Terrence, hasta que entiendas que solo eres mío jajajaja –Dijo la joven riéndose de la rubia que yacía en el suelo.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, Anthony sintió una leve punzada en el corazón, mientras se servia un poco mas de jugo, el vaso cayó al suelo y sintió de pronto una gran sensación de preocupación por cierta joven, pareciera que esto era solo un aviso aunque no fue el único que sintió algo similiar.

-Candy -Murmuró dejando un poco sorprendida a Amy

* * *

Terrence estaba en casa aun de su padre cuando sintió una gran sensación de ansiedad y dolor en el corazón era como si una parte de su ser estuviera siendo arrancada de su alma, de su vida. Comenzó a sentir la gran necesidad de salir corriendo en ese mismo momento a asegurarse que la joven que se había adueñado de su corazón estuviera sana y salva.

-Candy -Murmuro casi a la par que el rubio quien se encontraba lejos. Su padre le miro con curiosidad preguntándose ¿Quien era Candy? pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar, Terrence ya se había ido.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **espero les guste y sigan votando mañana se anuncia el ganador ;D**_

 _ **espero que tengan un lindo dia y que tengan una hermosa noche**_

 _ **mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews a todos ;D los amo**_

 _ **saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ II

**CAPITULO 17 LA DESAPARICION DE CANDY**

* * *

 _La angustia y desesperación son los sentimientos menos adecuados para poder tomar decisiones pero ¿Qué rayos puedes hacer al saber que tu ser amado ya no está o puede dejar de existir? ¿Qué harían o darían a cambio de su bienestar? Es fácil contestar cuando es amor verdadero, porque no hay más que pensar solo quieres que este bien._

 _Pero ¿Qué ocurre si puedes llegar a cometer el mismo error dos veces al no darte cuenta que tus emociones, angustia y desesperación en realidad te dominan y pueden llegar a provocar un gran incidente del cual te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida? Nadie realmente sabe cómo reaccionar_

 _Es por eso que a veces pensar con la cabeza fría es la mejor opción pero en momentos de angustia donde un ser está en peligro o la angustia de no encontrarlo nos llega a veces a ser imprudentes y no poder pensar bien las cosas y no actuar de la mejor manera, en ocasiones poniendo nuestra propia vida en peligro._

 _T.G.B_

* * *

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro y frio, sentía como una soga sujetaba seguramente mis muñecas pues no podía moverlas al igual que mis pies, lentamente recupere más y más la visión y pude notar unas escaleras al frente de mí, donde imagino que fue arrastrada pues sentía adolorido el cuerpo y poco a poco era más consciente de esto.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –Murmuro mientras se levantaba un poco del suelo y sintió que la cabeza podría explotarle, y sintió una pequeña gota o gotas no estaba consciente de eso, que escurrían por su cara y entonces….supo que tenía una herida y por eso el dolor de cabeza.

-Vaya despertaste –Comento una voz al frente en las sombras

-¿Susana?

-Claro ¿esperabas a alguien más?

La rubia se encogió un poco en su misma posición sin responderle.

-Bueno Candice te quedaras un rato aquí sola, porque debo ir a una fiesta esta noche pero no te preocupes regresare en unas horas, toma –Dejo un plato frente a ella con un pedazo de pan y otro de queso –Come no quiero que mueras…aun –Rio por lo bajo maliciosamente

-Déjame ir por favor

-No…Terrence será mío y no tuyo ¿Comprendes?

-Yo no…

-Nos vemos después Candice

Candy sollozo un poco al recordar poco a poco todo lo que escucho por parte de Susana, no podía creerlo y lo que más le dolía era que se había enamorado del asesino de sus padres, del causante de que su felicidad se fuera por el drenaje.

.

.

.

Anthony conducía como un loco hacia New York, no iba llegar obviamente esa misma tarde pero por lo menos estaría en la noche en la ciudad, no le importaba solo le importaba asegurarse de que Candy estuviera bien, aun cuando esta no deseara verlo jamás.

.

.

.

Terrence estaba buscándola, no la encontró en su casa, no estaba en casa de su madre, no estaba en casa de los Ardley y no estaba en el teatro, la busco en su trabajo donde se suponía debía estar y tampoco estaba, lo que más le preocupaba es que su jefe le dijo que no había siquiera tenido la delicadeza de avisar, algo extraño porque Candy era una joven muy responsable.

-¿Dónde estás? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez el castaño caminando con desesperación por las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Ya la encontraste?

-No –Dijo secamente a la mujer

-¿Dónde podrá estar?

-No me salgas ahora con que te preocupa porque no te creo

-Lo creas o no, siempre me he preocupado

-Claro como cuando la traicionaste ¿No?

-Es mi hermana, pese a todo la amó

-No lo demostraste bien, Annie –Dijo mirándola con dureza, puede que Candy se enojara pero él no podía olvidar como la vio sufrir por lo que Anthony y su hermana habían hecho

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme

-Claro que no, solo te recuerdo que no te queda hacerte la preocupada porque no pareció importarte en esos momentos ¿O sí?

La pelinegra le miro molesta y a punto de responderle pero…

-Ya basta –Dijo Albert acercándose a ambos –No es el momento, debemos encontrar a Candy, ya di parte a las autoridades y nos ayudara a buscarla

-Bien –Dijo el castaño dando media vuelta para irse de ahí

.

.

.

Era ya de noche y su carro corría como ráfaga por las calles de New York, trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión Ardley cuando…de pronto una luz blanca lo cegó de momento y entonces todo…se oscureció.

.

.

.

En la mansión Baker.

-¿Terrence? ¿Porque tardaste tanto amor? ¿Dónde está Candy?

-No la encuentro mama –Dijo triste mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas de sus ojos para que no llamara la atención de los invitados –La he buscado por todas partes pero…

-Tranquilo, seguro que ella llegara dando una buena explicación y tal vez una sorpresa –Dijo tratando de darle ánimos a su hijo, pero el castaño no estaba convencido de eso

-No…no creo que…

-¡Terrence!

-¿Susana?

La joven rubia le echo los brazos encima mientras le saludaba dulcemente con un beso en la mejilla, Terrence estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la joven pero aun así se separó de ella bruscamente dejándola sorprendida a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañarte amor

-Susana, tú y yo no somos nada

-Eres un tontito amor, sabes bien que pese a me alejes siempre estaré aquí a tu lado

Eleonor miraba la escena molesta pero debía permitir que su hijo resolviera sus problemas por lo que dio media vuelta no sin antes de indicarle a su hijo que estaría observándolos.

-Lo lamento mucho pero yo no te quiero a mi lado –Dijo separándose completamente de ella -¿Porque no lo entiendes? No te amo

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero aun así sonrió –No importa sé que me amaras después

-Susana deja de hacerte daño –Comento el joven molesto –Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona

-No la veo aquí a tu lado –Dijo burlonamente la rubia pero tenía un brillo que a Terrence le hizo temblar como aquella noche…

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto con molestia

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Dónde está?

-No sé de lo que me hablas Terrence –Dijo la joven sin intimidarse ante la mirada de furia que el castaño le daba.

-¡Dime la verdad Susana! –Grito exasperado provocando la atención de los demás

-¡Te amo Terrence ya no me lastimes! –Grito la joven sollozando

Terry la miro con sorpresa y molestia ¿Cómo rayos…? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Olvidaba lo buena actriz que era y eso lo hizo enfurecer -¡Habla maldita! –La zarandeo y entonces muchos tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos

-¡Basta Terrence! –Sollozaba aún más fuerte la joven que solo empeoraba la molestia del joven.

-¡Maldita, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?! ¡Dime estúpida!

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba buscando a la rubia cuando vio un terrible accidente en la esquina justo del lado opuesto a donde estaba, de inmediato se acercó al lugar del accidente, trataría de ayudar.

-¡Con permiso! –Gritaba para que lo dejaran pasar -¡Llamen a la ambulancia! –Grito desesperado al ver un carro destrozado y otro en con el frente destrozado pero entonces… -¡Anthony!

Un policía lo detenía para que no se acercara más pero el rubio estaba enloquecido, fuera de sí al ver a su sobrino ahí en el auto chocado -¡No pase señor!

-¡Es mi sobrino! –Grito desesperado empujándolo, el policía no hizo nada y le permitió llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio inconsciente. -¿Anthony? –Le llamo lleno de terror, el joven no le respondió, parecía…muerto.

.

.

.

Candy estaba más que desesperada en aquel sótano, no podía deshacerse de las sogas y tampoco podía nadie escucharla pues gritaba y gritaba desde hace horas y nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Terry –Susurro entre sollozos y enojos -¡No debo odiarte! ¡Mataste a mis padres….y no me dijiste nada! –Grito con desesperación, mientras trato ponerse de pie a causa del enojo pero no logro más que un golpe más en su ya débil cuerpo -¡Te odio!

.

.

.

-¿Estas mejor Terrence?

El castaño estaba en el patio donde lo dejaron unos invitados de su madre para que tratara de relajarse, su madre había corrido a la rubia pero al parecer la joven no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la vergüenza ni decencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que querías saber dónde está la rubia esa ¿No?

Terrence la miro molesto, sabía que algo había hecho y eso le molestaba porque si algo le pasaba a Candy como a…no nunca se lo perdonaría ni a sí mismo ni menos a la joven que le miraba con burla, parecía que nunca lo dejaría en paz, ni ser feliz.

-Si

-Está en mi casa pero…

-Iré por ella –Dijo inmediatamente

-Alto Terrence, te dejare que vayas pero con una sola condición

El joven le miro hecho furia –No…iré por ella y se acabo

-Si no me haces caso entonces morirá al igual que Patricia O'Brien –Terrence quedo mudo -¿Eso quieres?

-No

-Entonces lo harás a mi modo –No dijo nada –Quiero que volvamos

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad que está en tu casa y está sana y salva?

-Iremos pero antes promete que estarás conmigo

Terrence se sintió impotente en aquel momento pero Candy era su todo, era su vida, su razón de vivir, aquel Angel que lo rescato de la oscuridad y la soledad donde vivía, asi que estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea por ella, suspiro profundamente antes de dar su respuesta.

-Bien

-Promételo –Exigió la rubia saboreando el momento

-Lo…prometo –Dijo cerrando los ojos impotente

-Bien vamos

.

.

.

-Anthony –Susurro la joven al mirar la escena –No –Lagrimas surcaron su rostro al darse cuenta de que… -No –Susurro nuevamente -¿Porque no te detuve?

Había salido detrás del joven con Peter su chofer pero jamás imagino que…ahora solo podía pensar en el rubio, en que se mejorara al menos eso esperaba con todo su ser, no le importaba que no la amara pero que viviera era lo que ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo aun cuando solo viviera para…Candy

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme disculpa porque no he podido actualizar diaramente mis fics y me he tardado pero esto esta de locos ultimamente jejej pero espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y aqui sigo no los dejare sin un final para cada uno de mis fics ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews y por seguirme leyendo en verdad me dan animos de seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **en el siguiente capitulo agradecere uno a uno por sus reviews hermosos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 TE AMO-ODIO

**CAPITULO 18 LA MALDAD DE SUSANA MARLOWE I**

* * *

 ** _La maldad de una persona a veces no tiene límites, más de una ocasión ha sido demostrado que la obsesión es una mal consejera, que puede llevarnos a cometer los peores crimines pasionales, aunque a veces es un problema que viene siendo desde tu niñez pues se nota cuando una persona es caprichosa y hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere, lo cual está mal realmente pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no tenemos límites?_**

 ** _La respuesta es obvia, terminamos locos cuando una persona no los quiere poner o cuando no es para nosotros y nos queremos aferrar a ella o el, lo más malo es que llegar al grado de nada de cordura por la ceguera del sentimiento posesivo es cuando entonces solemos hacer actos o cometer errores que pueden marcar para siempre no solo nuestras vidas si no la de los demás._**

 ** _¿La maldad es más grande que el amor? realmente no se sabe porque pueden seguir amando por toda la eternidad pero la persona que se queda aquí ¿Qué le pasa? Es triste cuando vemos morir a quien amamos, pero es más triste vivir con culpa y con remordimientos que lentamente nos acaban consumiendo._**

 ** _C.W.A_**

* * *

Candy se encontraba en aquel oscuro sótano, temiendo ya lo peor, pensaba en Annie quien pese a todo seguía queriendo, le preocupaba que las cosas que ella esperaba nunca llegaran, pensaba en Anthony quien siempre tuvo razón al igual que Stear al decirle que Terrence no era una buena compañía, lo peor de todo es que había terminado enamorada de él, no podía odiarlo pero quería odiarlo y al final recordaba lo mucho que lo quería y deseaba tener esa vida junto a él como alguna vez soñaron.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y entonces -¡Candy!

Terry se acercó a ella, quien le miraba con odio ¿odio? – ¿Candy?

-¡No me toques! –Grito la joven alejándose un poco de el

-¿Qué...?

-¡Ya se toda la verdad! ¡Mataste a mis padres!

Terrence se quedó impactado por lo que escucho de la rubia de ojos esmeralda que se veían realmente sombríos y como debatiéndose entre el amor o el odio que comenzaba a sentir por el al saber la verdad.

-Candy…yo

-¡Vete!

-Pero…

-Candy la que se va eres tu –Intervino Susana acercándose a la joven para desatarla, en cuanto se vio liberada se puso de pie y se alejó del joven castaño que le veía realmente dolido por sus palabras

-Te odio

Sintió una punzada más fuerte, trato de acercarse a ella, pero la joven le empujó propinándole varios puñetazos

-¡Candy basta! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

-¡No!

-¡Candy!

-¡Dije que no! –Le abofeteo dejándolo un poco aturdido y sorprendido

-Candy…

-Me mentiste y no te quiero más en mi vida –Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos sin querer seguir ahí

-No te preocupes Candice, Terrence está conmigo ahora –Dijo Susana tomándolo del brazo -¿Verdad?

Terrence se soltó de su agarre, mirando con repugnancia aquella mujer loca, estaba seguro que le había contado su versión de las cosas, versión que era totalmente falsa pues ella no estuvo en sus zapatos ni sabe con exactitud lo del accidente ni mucho menos dirá la verdad del asesinato de Patty.

-Pues que sean muy felices, Susana ahora que ya tienes lo que querías, me retiro

Candy camino hacia la puerta cuando Susana la tomo del brazo halándola hacia ella –Un momento

-¿Qué?

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Terrence, de lo contrario tu vida estará en peligro y no es una broma, Candice

-Susana –Exclamo Terrence al verla con ese brillo en sus ojos que vio cuando le dijo lo mismo a Patty y con horror vio la navaja en su mano -¡Susana!

Candy miraba con molestia a Susana, se zafo con brusquedad de su agarre –No me interesa y menos me voy a tomar la molestia de estar aferrada a un solo hombre como tú y a pelear por el como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo –Exclamo más que molesta pero…

-¡Maldita!

-¡No!

Terrence sostuvo el brazo de la rubia, quien trataba de que su navaja llegara al pecho de la rubia, Candy a su vez estaba sosteniéndole la mano tratando de que esta no se acercarla más, aunque la sorpresa en su mirada podía reflejarse que aquello no lo esperaba realmente y menos que Susana hablara enserio

-¡Suéltame Terry, matare a la molestia que hay en nuestras vidas!

-¡No!

-¡Estás loca! –Candy empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Susana quien cayó de bruces cerca de las escaleras, Terrence dejo tendida a la rubia y persiguió a la otra quien iba ya a mitad de las escaleras sin esperar un nuevo ataque.

-¡Terrence!

Susana observo como su amado salió corriendo sin importarle su llamado detrás de Candy, quien corría y corría, después de unos segundos se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirlos pero en ese momento apareció una mujer que salía del despacho.

-¿Mama?

.

.

.

En el hospital de New York se encontraba Amy esperando noticias de Anthony junto a Albert quien después de ver a su sobrino en aquel accidente no pudo alejarse de él, pues era más importante en ese momento el que Candy, rogaba con que Terrence la hubiera encontrado ya.

-Familiares de Anthony Brown Ardley

-Soy su tío

-El joven se encuentra realmente grave, perdió mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión urgente

-Yo le daré toda la que necesite –Dijo el rubio

-De acuerdo vamos sígame por aquí

-Bien

Amy había escuchado todo y se acercó también hacia donde estaba conduciendo el doctor a Albert, no sabía si compartían el mismo tipo de sangre pero si Anthony podía ser salvado con algo de sangre ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de él.

Sabía que Anthony no la amaría, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás había aceptado el lugar que le correspondía en la vida de Anthony y realmente no le importaba que fuera de esa forma, solo le interesaba la felicidad de aquel joven que había robado su corazón desde su niñez, esa hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba calidez y paz, no debía desaparecer así como la luz en su mirada cada vez que hablaba de lo que más amaba aunque a veces doliera no deseaba perderlo, pues era como perderse así misma.

"Anthony, lucha por favor….no te vayas te lo ruego" dejo escapar un par de lágrimas mientras caminaba sin percatarse que Albert la miraba de reojo.

.

.

.

-¡Candy espera! –Llevaba ya como tres calles corriendo detrás de ella y necesitaba explicarle pero la rubia no deseaba escuchar solo quería huir de él.

-No ¡No! ¡Mataste a mis padres ¿No?! ¿Qué más crees que quiero escuchar?

-La versión de mi historia, la verdad en realidad

-No tengo porque creerte, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad antes? –Pregunto la joven ya teniéndolo más cerca

-Por temor a perderte

Ella vio esos zafiros hermosos que brillaban dulcemente bajo la luna y estrellas. –No…no puedo confiar más en ti…no una vez más

-Por favor

-No…lo siento Terrence pero yo…yo no quiero estar más contigo no después de lo que se

-Candy

-No me sigas ni me busques más, esto se acabo

-Por favor –Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras la rubia miraba hacia otro lado y le decía estas palabras. –Candy –La rubia negó con la cabeza y después volvió a correr, pero el joven estaba cansado de correr y además ahora sentía que no podría seguirla por la falta de aire, la opresión que sentía en su corazón, indicándole que se moría sin esa hermosa mujer, perdiéndola ahora por una verdad a medias, por una versión de la historia no del todo cierta, perdiéndola sin oportunidad de que el pudiera explicarle, perdiéndola por no confiar en ella desde un principio.

.

.

.

-¡No, no puedo! –Exclamo la joven llegando casi a su casa -¡Te odio! –Dijo gritando mientras las lágrimas salían, sintiendo su corazón partirse en mil pedazos –Terrence –Susurro mientras se dejaba caer en la entrada de su casa rendida y ya destrozada –Te odio-amo, me odio por no poder odiarte, porque este amor sigue aquí tan fuerte –Dijo mientras se tomaba el pecho –No quiero amarte pero tampoco puedo odiarte, por eso te amo-odio, ¿por qué Terrence? ¿Porque dios mío? –Dijo mirando las estrellas buscando una respuesta que no encontraría, dejo caer todo su dolor mientras miraba el cielo nocturno preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué es lo que hicieron ellos para morir? ¿Porque Terrence? ¿Porque la persona que tanto amaba? Mientras la brisa la abrazaba suavemente como consolándola.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una gran disculpa pues me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy presionada jejej y mas ahora que estare dando funciones en el teatro de una hermosa obra, si estas en mexico df, puedes verla pueden comprar sus boletos conmigo jejej la verdad es que es una obra realmente hermosa :D**_

 _ **pero bueno el caso es que me ha absorbido mucho este mes de mayo y esta primera semana de junio :( por lo que me ha costado seguir haciendo las actualizaciones pero quiero avisarles que no los dejare por nada del mundo mis queridos lectores y como no podre actualizar todo de un tiron quiero dejarselos a votacion y el fic que sea mas votado en los proximos dos dias sera el que gane una hermosa actualizacion que prometo que seran dos capitulos del ganador, es decir que entre hoy y mañana por la que mas voten sera publicada sus capitulos el dia sabado pro la tarde noche ya que la ultima funcion que dare sera el sabado pero en la mañana tarde jejej y entonces para la tarde noche ya estare desocuypada para asi irlos compensando de mi ausencia queridos lectores asi que voten por su reviews ;)**_

 _ **asi sera ahora la dinamica y entre semana escogere los fics al azar para irlos actualizando poco a poco pero igual habra votacion y el ganador tendra dos capitulos ya sea el sabado o el viernes dependiendo de cuando les pida que voten por su favorito de la semana ;D**_

 _ **meintras tanto disfruten este neuvo capitulo espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **cualquier duda comentario o aclaracion dejenlo en el buzoncito leo todo ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo jueves :D**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 LA VERDAD DE TERRENCE

**CAPITULO 19 LA MALDAD DE SUSANA MARLOWE II**

* * *

 ** _A veces la maldad de las personas nunca tiene límite y menos cuando una persona esta tan obsesionada con alguien más, pues ya no está consciente de lo que dice ni de lo que hace, cuando una persona cruza esa delgada línea entre el bien y el mal, entre el amor y el odio, como del amor a la obsesión._**

 ** _El amor… ¿Cuándo deja de ser amor sano? Cuando no aceptas la realidad, cuando no aceptas que no te ama o no le gustas a la otra persona, cuando una persona no te corresponde es mejor aceptarlo y dejarlo por la paz pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no lo aceptas? Peor aun cuando llegas a la conclusión de que si no es tuyo no será de nadie ¿Qué pasa? Entonces pasa que ya no es amor o gusto es…una obsesión ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar?_**

 ** _T.G.G_**

* * *

Terrence estaba en la mansión Baker donde se sentía morir, no sabía qué hacer, Candy ahora lo odiaba y todo por una verdad a medias, una verdad irreal que solo existía en la mente de Susana Marlowe.

-¿Terry?

-Ahorita no mama

-Pero…

Terrence movió negativamente la cabeza a su madre y siguió su camino, por ahora no quería pelear no quería hablar con nadie, no deseaba hablar con del tema con nadie.

Eleonor miro con mucha preocupación a su hijo, sabía que la estaba pasando muy mal por culpa de Susana…

-Hasta donde llegara tu maldad Susana Marlowe –Pregunto a la nada suspirando pesadamente, pensando que debía hacer algo para poder salvar a su hijo de la maldad y obsesión que esa mujer tenía por él.

.

.

.

En la mansión Marlowe, se encontraba una Susana bastante desquiciada, sonriendo y a la vez llorando…

-Tú te lo buscaste –Murmuro riendo con desesperación dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos –Te dije que no te metieras

Rio nuevamente con histeria y locura, sus ojos se tornaron negros al parecer pero con un brillo de locura.

-Susa…

-¡Aaaah! –Grito tomando con sus manos en la cabeza con desesperación mirando aquel cuerpo y soltando el cuchillo –No –Murmuro dejándose caer dejándose vencer por el dolor y la realidad de lo que había hecho, ya que se había dado cuenta por fin, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría encima.

-Su…

-No…

Miro el cuerpo inerte y miro aquellos ojos cafés claros que le miraban con sorpresa, dolor y tristeza, pena tal vez, entonces la vio sonreír también –Mama –Susurro tomándola llorando al ver que aquellos ojos se quedaban sin vida, viendo sus manos ensangrentadas dándose cuenta de lo que le paso.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en su casa cuando de pronto alguien toco con desesperación la puerta, de inmediato fue a ver y para su sorpresa vio a la persona menos esperada en ese momento.

-¿Qué…?

-Candy es Anthony –Susurro apresurada –Esta muy grave

-¿Qué? –La rubia sintió su corazón partir en dos al escuchar eso

-Se está debatiendo entre la muerte y la vida –La pelinegra soltó lagrimas –Tuvo un accidente, Candy…

La rubia no dijo nada, solo tomo sus llaves y salió junto a Annie para poder ir al hospital donde estaba Anthony, el daño que le hicieron fue enorme en su momento pero realmente tampoco le deseaba ningún mal a ese rubio que en un momento fue el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Un castaño iba caminando por las calles de New York, esperaba olvidarse un poco sobre el asunto sobre todo lo que pasó, cuando…

-Vaya, vaya Grandchester

El volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y entonces se encontró con esos ojos azules que le miraban con rabia y dolor.

-Stear Cornwall

-He estado esperando este momento Grandchester, momento de la venganza –Dijo al momento de darle un golpe en el rostro, Terrence no se alcanzó a cubrir por lo que lo alcanzo y miro con odio a Stear, quien trato de golpear de nuevo pero Terrence ya estaba preparado.

-Estas equivocado Cornwall

-¡La mataste! Maldito

-¡Te equivocas!

-¡No, no me equivoco!

-¡Necio! –Lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara provocando que cayera de bruces el joven.

-¡Maldito…! –Dijo molesto el joven de ojos azules, mirándolo con odio

-Debes escucharme Cornwall –Dijo Terrence tomándolo de la solapa para arrastrarlo hacia un lado más oscuro.

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de su antiguo amor rogando que se salvara, rogando que no fuera a pasarle…no, no pasaría pensaba desesperada.

-Candy

Annie le miro entre avergonzada y triste –Lo lamento…

-No es momento ahorita Annie, ya…no importa

-Claro que si –Annie bajo un poco la voz –Me voy a ir

-¿Qué? –Pregunto entre confusa y molesta -¿Ahora?

-Si –Annie suspiro –A buscar a Archie

-¿Qué…?

-Perdona por todo, si me acosté con el –Susurro sonriendo melancólicamente –Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estuve…todo estuvo mal y sé que no obtendré tu perdón, ni el de Anthony pero…iré a…buscar al padre –Dijo tomando con la mano su vientre –Perdóname

Candy no dijo nada solo la dejo ir, pensando en todo el daño que su hermana propia le había hecho pero que ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en ello y menos en ese momento, ya no tenía caso y como ella le dijo a Annie ya no tenía importancia.

-Candy

La rubia observo al rubio que estaba a su lado –Albert ¿Cómo está?

-Gracias por estar aquí pequeña, el estará bien eso esperan los doctores, está esperando a que reaccione bien su cuerpo con la transfusión de sangre que le hicieron –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente

-Por nada Albert –Sonrió también –Eso me alegra, seguramente que todo estará bien –Dijo sonriendo feliz pero después una sombra negra opaco su sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurre Candy?

La rubia le miro y no dijo nada solo asintió tristemente pensando en el castaño que había dejado solo en aquellas calles oscuras.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Terrence? –Dijo molesto Stear

-Lo que escuchaste Stear

-Tu versión de la historia es algo tonta, además Patty me quería

-Si tal vez te quiso Stear, pero yo no tuve la culpa, Patty y yo nos enamoramos –De pronto los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza –Patty y yo hablamos de lo de ustedes, ella hablo contigo ¿No?

Stear bajo la mirada triste –Si pero…ella no…no estaba bien estaba confundida

-Ella después de hablar contigo vino a mi casa para decírmelo –Dijo Terrence ignorando por completo al joven –Después… llego Susana Marlowe y entonces –Terrence se perdió en sus pensamientos

-¿Entonces?

-Patty bajo a ver qué pasaba cuando me escucho peleando con Susana, cuando llego abajo, Susana comenzó a pelear con ella y a decirle mil cosas porque yo la amaba a Patty no a ella.

-¿Qué fue…?

-¿Lo que paso? –Dijo triste –Creo que ya lo sabes, Susana la mato con una cuchillada en su pecho, entonces yo la tome en mis brazos y tu llegaste cuando Susana ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho

Stear estaba realmente confundido por una parte lo que pensaba y pensó en todo este tiempo parecía ser una mentira y no veía pizca de mentira en Terrence, podía ver que sufría al decirle toda esta nueva verdad, la verdad de Terrence.

-¿Y los padres de Candy?

-Después de lo que dijiste y lo que paso, luego Susana y… -Todo le llegaba nuevamente de golpe sintió que le faltaba el aire y cerro los ojos –Asustado fui…quería desaparecer pero…iba muy rápido y entonces…pase una calle sin fijarme y…choque contra un auto…auto en el cual venia los padres de Candy, los señores White –Sollozo un poco –No supe más hasta que desperté en el hospital

-Yo…no sé si creerte

-Solo quería decírtelo –Dijo el castaño –Era necesario que conocieras la verdad, mi versión la cual es la verdad, la única verdad

-Yo…

-Nos vemos Stear

Terrence dio media vuelta dejándolo confundido y pensando en la nueva versión de lo que paso con Patty aquella noche, esa nueva versión que al parecer era la verdad, una verdad única y sincera al parecer pero que por alguna extraña razón se resistía a creer, en realidad era por algo más simple, no podía creer que no haya sido correspondido en el amor por siempre hasta la muerte como había pensado ¿entonces porque seguirse engañando? Realmente el sabía que era por eso que no quería creerle a Terrence porque se negaba a creer que le había dejado de amar, Patty.

Comenzó a sollozar y mirando al cielo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Mientras la brisa de la noche le envolvía como el frio y dolor vacío que sentía en su ser, desde que la luz y vida se habían ido al desaparecer ese amor de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 UNA BUSQUEDA DE AMOR

.

* * *

 _ **Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen**_

 _ **Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Amy, los padres de Annie y Candy, es decir los señores White, el abuelo de Candy, son totalmente inventados por mi y ajenos a la serie._**

 ** _Disfruten el capitulo_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo ;D_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 SIEMPRE ERES TU PRIMERO**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces las personas que nos aman y que amamos nos pueden llegar a herir, se supone que la familia debería ser la primera en amarte y desearte toda la felicidad del mundo pero hay veces que los celos, el coraje, la envidia logran terminar por un momento ese amor puro que siempre debió existir, ¿Qué pasa entonces cuando el amor ya no es puro?**_

 _ **La familia no es la que por ley estará ahí para nosotros, pero tampoco quiere decir que no sea la correcta, ni tampoco quiere decir que sea la primera en darnos la espalda aun incluso hay ocasiones en que la vida da mil vueltas y nos devuelve lo que la marea se llevó por malos entendidos o por alguna otra razón.**_

 _ **Siempre debemos de tener muy presente una cosas, algo que siempre nos dicen las personas que verdaderamente nos aman y solo quieren que busquemos nuestra felicidad, aquellas personas que sin esperar nada a cambio solo desean que encontremos el amor y la felicidad porque es lo que nos merecemos pero antes que cualquier otra persona en nuestra mente y corazón debemos estar nosotros, primero nosotros, después nosotros y hasta el último nosotros, porque no habrá nadie que nos ame más que nosotros mismos, que nos acepte con nuestros errores y virtudes que nosotros mismos, con nuestros defectos y cualidades, si no nos amamos nosotros primero ¿Cómo esperamos que los demás nos amen, respeten y confíen? Siempre será lo más difícil, encontrar el amor en nosotros mismos…**_

 _ **C.W.**_

* * *

Hacía ya una semana que Anthony fue dado de alta del hospital, por suerte solo tendría el pie lastimado por el choque automovilístico pero se recuperaría pronto, eso es lo que más deseaban y esperaban tanto Albert como Candy, al igual que esa joven que Candy conoció, quien pese a todo seguía al lado del rubio, Amy.

Candy estaba feliz de ver que la felicidad de Anthony estaba frente a él, esperaba que algún día él se abriera nuevamente al amor y esta vez hiciera correctamente las cosas pero claramente Anthony no pensaba lo mismo.

Anthony miraba a la rubia quien le leía un rato, ella estaba encerrada en ese mundo que se colgaba cuando leía algo y le hacía compañía con gusto al rubio, el solo pensaba en cómo sacar el tema, tema que lo atormentaba día y noche así que con un suspiro de resignación comenzó.

-¿Por qué no estas con Grandchester? –Pregunto sacando bruscamente a la rubia de la lectura, de inmediato le miro sorprendida y dolida.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Sigues con él, no?

-No es de tu incumbencia Anthony

-Candy

-Es la verdad, mejor sigamos con la lectura –Ella le miro triste –A no ser que te moleste mi presencia

-No –De inmediato Anthony comenzó a sentirse mal, no fue el mejor modo –Solo que…me preocupaste mucho

Candy se sonrojo fuertemente, pero sonrió dulcemente ante la mirada penetrante de Anthony, -Lo lamento mucho –Susurro –No era mi intención desaparecer así, fue un…accidente

-En el cual pudiste morir –Su tío ya le había platicado algo

-Pero no fue así

-Candy ¿Aun lo amas?

Se sonrojo aún más ¿Si amaba a Terrence? Por supuesto que lo amaba, pareciera que este amor superaba a sí misma, no entendía como… ¿Cómo podía seguir amando al asesino de sus padres? El saber eso debería ser suficiente para odiarlo pero no…algo muy fuerte dentro de su ser se lo impedía.

-No…no creo que eso importe –Comento la rubia bajando la vista

-¿Y me amas a mí?

Anthony la miraba de manera suplicante y suave, realmente deseaba recuperar lo que no valoro, lo que no supo que era el amor de su vida y el tesoro y regalo más grande que dios le dio en su camino pero muchas veces los errores se pagan.

-Yo…bueno Anthony, no…es decir te quiero pero…

-¿Aun no me perdonas verdad? –Anthony le miraba melancólicamente ya sabía esa respuesta

-No es que aún no te perdone Anthony –Candy le miro tranquilamente –Es solo que…mi corazón…en el amor tu sabes, uno no lo decide y eso debes entenderlo

Una joven castaña se asomó por la puerta y Candy se percató de esto por lo que con una sonrisa amable hacia la joven y volviéndose hacia Anthony –El amor esta en donde menos lo esperamos, Anthony y yo pese a todo, quiero tu felicidad

-Pero yo la quería contigo

Ella negó con la cabeza –No estábamos destinados Anthony, yo…no sentí esto contigo y no es justo para ti

El rubio sintió una daga en el corazón al escuchar esto y dejo escapar una lagrima traicionera que Candy vio, con todo su dolor se levantó para acercarse al joven y tomo su mano –Perdóname por no poder…pero sabes bien que no fue del todo mi culpa, tu tampoco me amabas como decías…si hubiera sido así no hubiera pasado nada de esto y tú y yo seguiríamos juntos pero…por favor no lo hagas más y menos si realmente te enamoras, sé que lo harás –Le dio un beso en la frente –Nos vemos después Anthony y perdón

-Candy…

-Nos vemos

La rubia salió del lugar sin esperar más, dejo que la castaña ingresara, solo le dio una melancólica sonrisa, antes de salir por completo y dejarlos solos.

.

.

.

En Londres, una joven pelinegra caminaba por el puerto, melancólica y tocándose el vientre esperando que no fuera tan tarde para el amor, esperando que también su hermana a su regreso la perdonara definitivamente, cuando entonces lo vio.

-¡¿Archie?!

El castaño la miro algo sorprendido, pero sonriente al instante camino hacia ella, la joven corrió hacia el feliz.

-Archie –Annie sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo fuertemente, sintió como el joven se quedó estático una vez que lo abrazo, pero no lo soltó hasta que se hizo consiente de esta actitud del castaño.

-Annie –Dijo una vez que la joven se alejó algo sonrojada -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…bueno…vine a buscarte

-¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno veras…yo…es que…bueno

-Habla de una vez, Annie ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Archie regresa conmigo a América, este es un lugar horrible en este momento, he estado leyendo los periódicos todo lo que comentan es espantoso, por favor regresa conmigo

-No, Annie, yo quiero estar aquí

-Pero…

-Annie, regresa a América, tú si corres peligro aquí y más en tu estado

-Pero…

-No sé a qué viniste pero…

-Archie te amo –Susurro interrumpiendo al joven quien se quedó callado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué?

-Vine a buscarte porque me he dado cuenta que te amo –Dijo la joven sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora

-Anthony no quiso casarse contigo ¿No?

-¿Qué?

-Seguramente por eso viniste a buscarme

-No

-Mi primo es un cobarde pero ese no es mi asunto, tu…

-¡No!

-Por supuesto, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Después de lo que me hiciste ¿Crees que te seguiré creyendo?

-No, Archie no es así…

-¿Entonces?

-Perdóname –Annie comenzó a llorar sin saber que más hacer se arrojó a los brazos de Archie quien no hizo más que mirar a la nada confundido –Perdóname Archie, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, demasiado mal, pero me he dado cuenta, en realidad siempre lo supe, solo que…que…nunca quise admitirlo, estaba enamorada de ti desde siempre, pero veía a mi hermana tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan sumisa con Anthony que tuve miedo, mi madre también era así con mi padre y siempre obedeciéndolo en todo y no…no quería llegar a eso por amor y tuve miedo….cobardía de mi parte y por eso…sé que no es justificación Archie, pero también vine porque est…este hijo…este bebe que espero…es tuyo.

-¿Qué?

Archie la tomo de los brazos para hacer que lo viera. –Es tuyo…

-No es verdad

-Si lo es Archie, mírame –El joven la miro y pudo ver en sus ojos sinceridad, no había pizca de hipocresía pero aun así…

-No…no lo siento, no puedo, vete, pierdes el tiempo, no hay nada que recuperar ni que buscar aquí, vuelve a América y déjame en paz

-Archie…

-No Annie, perdóname pero el amor es algo que se debe sentir por uno mismo, tu amor me da a entender que no te amaste ni confiaste en ti primero para poder amarme y confiar en mí, no tenía por qué pasarnos lo mismo a nosotros, pero no confiabas ni te amabas a ti misma ¿Cómo lo ibas a hacer con alguien más? Y por el bien de ese bebe espero que aprendas a hacerlo, en lo que respecta a nosotros no…no sé si pueda, la verdad no creo, perdón, adiós.

Archie dio media vuelta dejando sola a Annie quien comenzó a sollozar hincada en la calle, cerca de la brisa que soplaba fuertemente, le dolía y ya sabía que se podía encontrar con algo así, pero…tuvo la fe y esperanza de que Archie…pero ella misma termino con su felicidad y ahora…no le quedaba nada (Sintió una pequeña punzada en su vientre) entonces sonrió.

-Te tengo a ti…amor, perdóname porque fui una estúpida y ahora tu…sufrirás por mi culpa… -Se abrazó a si mismo dejando que el dolor se expandiera por todo su ser como el mar lo hacía en ese momento golpeando el puerto.

.

.

.

Susana Marlowe buscaba como loca a su prima Amy, pero hace semanas que no se le veía en la mansión de sus tíos, eso no podía ser, necesitaba su ayuda y sobre todo su apoyo pues ahora estaba sola, sin su…mama, estaba sola…sola.

-Amy –Murmuro al verla salir con un joven rubio de una mansión, no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía con ese joven tan…tan guapo? Y se veía rico eso era lo que más le atraía a la rubia, la riqueza, el poder, con Terrence se había encaprichado realmente no era más que eso, también el dinero pues Terrence venia de gente millonaria y de poder, aun cuando no fuera aquí, tenían poder y eso le atraía bastante.

Los siguió.

.

.

.

Terry se encontraba como siempre en aquella cafetería esperando tener suerte de ver nuevamente a la rubia de sus sueños, pero al parecer en este día tampoco se le cumpliría su sueño, suspirando fuertemente se estaba poniendo de pie cuando…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Candy

Ambos se miraron un momento perdiéndose en la mirada profunda del otro, Candy sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente ante esos zafiros hermosos y dulces que tanto había anhelado los últimos días mirar y que buscaba en los del rubio pero no hallaba ni pizca de lo que encontraba en los de Terrence, eso le confirmo que debía buscar esa felicidad el rubio lejos de ella, pues realmente no lo había amado lo suficiente y además el poco cariño amor o lo que fuera se acabó con la traición, el no confiar en ella para decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ella no deseaba eso y no quería dejar a Terrence con la duda.

-¿Cómo estás?

Candy ignoro su pregunta

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Terry pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad

Terrence le miro sin comprender pero con el presentimiento de lo que seria

-¿Cuándo me conociste? –Candy le miro seriamente -¿Sabías que era hija de los White?

Terry sabía que iba a preguntarle eso.

-¿Sabías que era la hija de esos señores que mataste en ese accidente?

 _"_ _Mataste"_ esas palabras revolotearon por la cabeza del castaño haciéndolo sentir cada vez más culpable.

-Candy…yo…

-¡¿Sí o no?!

Terrence le miro dolido y avergonzado pero no podía mentirle, no más, las mentiras lo habían llevado a esta situación y estaba perdiendo su felicidad y si tendría oportunidad para recuperar su tesoro seria sin más mentiras de por medio así que suspiro una vez profundamente para armarse de valor…

-Si

Candy comenzó a sentir que todo le daba mil vueltas y sentía que la respiración se le entrecortaba al escuchar esas dos letras de los labios de su amado, esa palabra afirmativa que ahora le robaba el aliento, tenía la esperanza ilusa de que Terrence no sabía que ella era la hija de los White que se había enterado mucho después pero…pero sus ojos no mentían, así como no mentía su corazón, pero antes que nada ella estaba primero, así como la mentira y sin confianza…sin confianza no podía haber amor al menos no para ella…

.

.

.

Amy se encontraba fuera del hospital necesitaba un poco de espacio y aire fresco para ella, a veces el estar en hospitales le traían recuerdos malos, recuerdos amargos que la atormentaban y no podía estar ahí mucho tiempo pero entonces…

-Amy, hola

-¡¿Susana?!

La pelirroja le miro con enojo y envidia, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Harás lo que diga, mi querida primita o…mejor dicho hermanita –Sonrió aun con más fuerza mientras Amy sentía que las tinieblas que habían marcado su corazón volvían lentamente a su mente, provocándole el dolor que aprisionaba su corazón desde hace mucho.

Sintiendo el aire soplar con fuerza en su cara, sintiendo que seguía viva y que estaba ahí, realmente estaba ahí, sintió como su prima la sujetaba con fuerza para hacerla caminar hacia la incertidumbre, no sabía que era lo que tramaba esta vez su prima-hermana pero era malo seguramente como siempre, pues nada bueno se esperaba de alguien que fuera capaz de…. "Mama…" pensó antes de dejarse caer en brazos de la muerte.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora de verdad, he estado muy mal tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal y algo cansada por enfermedad aun del estomago jejeje mi colitis de repente no me deja :'( no me deja vivir en paz :'( bueno pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **estoy de rapido asi que perdonen por no responder a todos los reviews uno a uno pero lo hare**_

 _ **de cualquier forma muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, estoy tratando de actualizar los demas ¿creen que lo logre? veamos cuantos puedo aactualizar en dos horas casi tres jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 EL PASADO DE LOS MARLOWE

**...**

* * *

 **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es sin fines de lucro**

 **personajes mios Amy, los white, el abuelo de Candy, son de mi imaginacion y nada tienen que ver con la serie**

 **disfrutenlo**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE I**

* * *

Las personas somos tan complejas, tan llenas de tantos sentimientos y emociones que cuando no sabemos cómo manejarlos podemos terminar cometiendo el peor error de nuestras vidas, podemos terminar haciendo por impulso lo que nos puede traer problemas a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

Tenemos la capacidad de pensar pero muchas veces solo actuamos sin pensar o analizar la situación o situaciones, no ponemos en balanza los pros y contras cuando estamos en un momento donde puede más la desesperación o impotencia.

No es por otra cosa más que porque tenemos o solemos ser complejas, aunque muchas veces la complejidad la provocamos nosotros mismos, porque si nos dedicáramos a ser más analíticos, las cosas no serían como son y no tendríamos una vida como la que tenemos en el presente, y el pasado sería diferente.

A.M

Amy se encontraba recostada en aquella cama blanca donde una vez durmió… se incorporó lentamente tratando de recordar las cosas, sabía que había ido con Anthony a su cita con el médico y después Salió para tomar algo de aire y entonces…entonces…

-¿Susana?

-Vaya hasta que despertaste Amy, no puedo creer que durmieras tanto

-¿Qué…que quieres?

-Algo muy simple –Sonrió maliciosamente –Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y si no quieres que comience a posar mis ojos en tu novio, será mejor que hagas lo que te diga

-El no…no es mi novio

-Qué pena, de igual forma si no quieres que lo tenga para mí, ¿Harás lo que diga no?

-Yo…

-Lo harás de todas formas, Amy, es muy simple le pondré una trampa a una mujer que me estorba, debes traerla y veo que tú le caes bien o al menos eso creo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es Candy, la exnovia de Anthony con quien estabas en el hospital ¿no?

Amy no dijo nada

-Ja Jajaja la llevaras a mi departamento y se acabó la discusión hermana.

Salió de la habitación para dejarla un rato a solas.

Siempre era lo mismo, cerró los ojos dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas –No…no puedo…no quiero –Se decía Amy mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para llorar.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 **FLASH BACK**

Era una niña de 10 años cuando Susana comenzó a tener esos lapsos de caprichos y donde su madre la hermana de su mama le cumplía todo, un día su mama le pidió que no hiciera algo, ella estaba cuidando de ambas mientras mi tía estaba fuera.

-No lo hare, tía

-Susy debes hacerlo, además tú lo hiciste

-Que lo haga Amy

-Mira niña lo harás tu –Dijo tomando de la mano a la niña de 12 años quien la miro molesta

-Suéltame

-No, hasta que hagas lo que te pedí.

Susana la miro con verdadero odio, un brillo especial que solo Amy había visto cuando mataba a sus animales.

-Mami –Llamo Amy a su madre para que le hiciera caso – ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-No Amy, cariño habíamos quedado que hoy esperaríamos aquí a papa, porque tu tía tenía algo que hacer.

-Bien –Dijo la pequeña de diez años tomando a su madre del brazo, en un intento de mantenerla lejos de Susana.

.

.

.

En la noche ella estaba dormitando en el sofá, su madre estaba en la mecedora tejiendo pronto tendría un hermano, cuando Susana se acercó para exigirle que le diera un vaso con leche, la voz chillona de su prima la hizo despertarse y ver….

-Voy Susana pero no grites, tu prima está dormida –Decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a la cocina

-Si aja

Susana me sonrió maliciosamente antes de darle un fuerte empujón a mi mama.

-¡Mama!

Corrí hasta las escaleras, vi a mi mama rodar por ellas hasta llegar a la parte baja de la casa, corrí mientras con horror miraba la sangre, ella no se movía.

Papa llego y Susana hizo lo peor que pudo hacer

-No sé qué hizo tío, Amy la empujo…no pude… ¿Por qué? –Decía entre sollozos

Esa mirada de mi padre jamás la olvidaría.

.

.

.

Mi madre y hermano murieron esa noche, mi padre me abandono con mi tía y prima, me quede totalmente sola y muerta por dentro.

Mi prima mato a mi mama, mi prima acabo con mi familia, mi prima sonreía al ver lo que había provocado e incluso dijo que eso me lo merecía porque si ella no era feliz yo tampoco lo seria.

En cuanto pude me Salí de ahí y abandone las tinieblas, la familia Ardley la conocí en una fiesta, la señora Elroy y Albert siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo y ahora me ayudaron a estar mejor, pero no acabo ahí.

Mi prima mato a mi padre, lo mato cuando este no quiso hacerle el menor caso como mujer cuando teníamos apenas 15 años, era una locura, mi prima estaba loca, le dio veneno en la copa.

Me entere cuando ella me dijo todo esto riendo a morir, nadie me cree y mi prima es muy astuta en lo que hace.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Ella podía ser capaz de matar a Anthony, no podía permitirlo, me ha hecho la vida infeliz, una tras otra no permitiría que tocara a Anthony, lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida, aun cuando no me ame, no me importa yo lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, daría la vida por él.

-Perdóname… -Murmure pensando en Candy –Ella tampoco se lo merece

Susana entro de nuevo -¿Lista?

La mire un momento con profundo odio –Si

-Bien así me gusta prima

.

.

.

Candy caminaba hacia su casa, después de escuchar aquello de Terrence, ya no tenía la menor duda de que ese Terrence no lo conocía, sinceramente nunca lo conoció bien, pero nunca pensó que tuviera un pasado tan oscuro.

De pronto vio en su casa la silueta de alguien, se acercó y para su sorpresa era Anthony

-¿Anthony? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No encuentro a Amy –Dijo algo preocupado –No sé si…la has visto, mi familia está preocupada por ella

-No…no la he visto

-No sé si lo sepas pero Albert es el protector de Amy, por eso esta tan preocupado porque estaba conmigo y desapareció sin avisar, nunca lo hace

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Anthony?

-Si me puedes acompañar yo estaría muy agradecido, Candy

-Candy

Terrence llego en aquel momento

-Terry…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, asesino?!

-¡Anthony cállate! –Exclamo la rubia asustada de que alguien pudiera escucharlo

-Necesito que Candy me escuche

-Ya escuche suficiente Grandchester –Eso le dolió a Terrence pero no se detuvo y se acercó más.

-No todo

-Yo creo que ya no hay más que decir –La rubia se dio media vuelta –Vete por favor no quiero verte

-Pero…Candy

-¿Qué no la escuchaste?

En aquel momento llego por el otro lado Stear –Escúchalo Candy, tal vez yo también estaba equivocado

-¡Stear!

-¿De qué hablas Stear?

-De que…

-¡No quiero escucharlos, seguramente lo convenciste de que me mintiera, eres increíble Grandchester! –Salió huyendo

-¡Candy!

.

.

.

Amy esperaba que la rubia apareciera por ahí en cualquier momento, para su buena suerte la vio corriendo muy cerca de ahí y entonces corrió hacia ella. -¡Candy!

-¡¿Amy?!

-Candy por favor ayúdame –Dijo la joven mirándola con suplica

-¿Qué ocu…ocurre Amy?

-Es que…mi madre está enferma, acompáñame por favor

-Pero deberíamos ir por un médico yo…

-No, no hay tiempo por favor…acompáñame

La rubia la miro desconfiada pero la siguió.

Sin darse cuenta de que un joven les había visto. -¿Amy?

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa Candy tenía un mal presentimiento pero ingreso -¿Dónde está tu mama Amy?

La joven le miro entre avergonzada y triste y señalo la habitación del fondo, Candy camino hasta allí y entonces le abrió, reprimió un grito ahogado cuando vio a la mama de Susana ensangrentada entre las sabanas con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

-Ella se lo busco –Sintió escalofrió ante esa voz –Así como tú, Candice

-¿Susana?

La pelirroja salió de la oscura habitación con un cuchillo en mano –Es el mismo cuchillo con el que mate a mi madre, a Patricia y trate de matarte la vez pasada ¿No te parece perfecto, Candy?

-Susa…

-Eres especial, el cuchillo casi nunca lo he usado, más que para gente especial.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué? –Rio fuertemente la pelirroja –Porque me estorbaban para mi felicidad, no me dejaban buscarla en paz, ni obtenerla

-La felicidad no se obliga

-No me importa lo que creas, solo te diré que Terrence no mato a Patricia, fui yo y gracias a eso mato a tus padres

-¿Qué?

-Por lo que vio ese día aquí el salió huyendo y provoco ese accidente donde murieron tus padres.

Sonrió ampliamente y continuo –Siempre culpo a alguien, gracias Amy por quedarte en la fiesta.

-Yo ya me voy Susana

-No… ¿no quieres ver como la mato como a tu madre?

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello estaba muy mal, Susana estaba fuera de quicio.

-Te odio

-Yo también siempre lo hice, tú tenías papa y yo no, tenías una madre todo el tiempo y yo no, todo porque mi padre no quiso saber de mi existencia y por eso tú también morirás.

-¡No!

Susana se detuvo un momento con la mano sin saber quien la había detenido, Candy estaba en el suelo aterrada, cuando miro hacia donde estaba la persona que detuvo a Susana se sorprendió.

-¿A…Anthony?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _primero que nada disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy y seguire actualizando mis fics ;D_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _tambien doy la noticia de que este fic pronto llegara a su fin :D :(_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _proximo capitulo "El odio de Susana"_**


	22. CAPITULO 22 LA MALDAD DE SUSANA

**...**

* * *

 **Candy Candy no me pertenece**

 **Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores**

 **La historia es totalmente de mi imaginacion**

 **Personajes mios es Amy...**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 22 UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE II**_

 _ **EL AMOR...**_

 _ **A veces todo el odio, celos, envidia y locura que vive en cada uno de nuestros corazones solo necesita un detonante para llevarnos a la demencia, la demencia donde las personas ya no piensan, ya no sufren, ya solo disfrutan del placer de dañar a sus semejantes, aquello que a otros nos lastima a ellos les satisface es su vivir, es su vida y sin esta no pueden ser ellos no son nada, ya no son nada exteriormente, la vida a veces da maneras para salir del hoyo negro donde se pueden encontrar pero depende de la voluntad y del amor que estas personas tengan y reciban cuando una persona se cree sola es difícil hacerla sentir acompañada, cuando estas personas sienten el desprecio de los demás son ciegas y no ven si hay algo bueno en su entorno, esto los encierra en la oscuridad total en sus corazones provocando el completo odio y rencor contra el mundo cruel.**_

 _ **C.W.**_

* * *

Susana miraba con furia y odio al rubio, Amy solo miraba la escena asustada, Candy miraba también asustada pero sorprendida porque el rubio hubiera llegado justo en aquel momento, no esperaba que apareciera de la nada Anthony.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! –Exclamo molesto aventándola lejos de ellos, Susana cayo de bruces en el suelo colérica, pero el cuchillo se le había resbalado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a empujar y tratar así a una dama?! –Exclamo molesta

-Tú no eres una dama –Murmuro –Asesina

-¡Oh! –Se puso de pie para acercarse a Anthony –Lastima tan apuesto y tan idiota –Trato de abrazarlo pero Anthony se alejó de ella con asco –Amy ¿crees acaso que vino por ti? –Amy sintió su corazón morir –No es así, solo vino a defender a Candy

-Susana –Candy se puso de pie –Cállate

-Jajaja Amy sabe que digo la verdad, Candice y no es idiota para no darse cuenta que se interpuso entre tú y ese cuchillo ¿O si prima?

-¿Prima? –Candy miro a Amy, Anthony no estaba del todo sorprendido sabía que Amy tenía algo que ver con los Marlowe aunque no sabía que tanto hasta ahora aun así no se sorprendió tanto como la rubia. -¿Por eso me trajiste…tu?

-No…bueno…es que…Candy –Amy tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños y hermosos ojos celestes miraban a los verdes con tanto dolor –No tuve…no tuve opción –Murmuro triste mirando hacia otro lado

-Ja si como no –Susana se mofo de ella y paso de largo hacia Amy para tomarla –Ella pudo decidir pero sabía que le estorbabas y por eso accedió a quitarte del camino para siempre

-¡No! –Grito Amy apartándose de ella -¡Mentirosa!

-Vamos mato a su padre ¿A quién le creerán?

-Tu mataste a su madre –Comento Candy al aire –Lo dijiste ¿Cómo piensas que te creeremos más a ti que a ella?

-Me da igual –Susana saco un arma del vestido –Lastima realmente quería matarte con el cuchillo y disfrutar destrozar tu rostro Candice pero tendrá que ser con esta querida amiga –Sonrió -¿Te cuento otro secreto Candy?

Candy quedo helada al igual que los demás, cuando Susana apunto hacia su pecho con el arma –Terrence nunca me ha amado y por eso es que yo mate a Patricia, no me hicieron caso y además Stear tampoco se merecía a alguien como Patty –Sonrió –Dos pájaros de un tiro aunque Stear no recuerde aquellas noches donde lo consolé pero es causa de las borracheras que se ponía –Anthony no podía creer lo que escuchaba –Yo convencí a Stear de que Terrence era culpable y por eso lo odio tanto hasta ahora, yo también conozco a tu hermana y ayude a que ella fuera de cierto modo como lo fue –Rio por lo bajo –Mas cuando me di cuenta de que Terrence te vigilaba a ti y a tu hermana día y noche antes de que tu abuelo muriera

-¿Qué…?

-Odiaba que tuvieras tanta atención sin merecerlo además de que vi que tu novio era casi ejemplar, pero sabía que podía lastimarte si Annie tenía algo que ver con él, aunque nunca imagine que te fueras a los brazos de mi Terry, pensé que te matarías

-Estas demente –Susurro Anthony mirándola con desprecio

-Un poco –Sonrió –Yo también mate al padre de Amy, aunque ella no lo había confirmado en estos años, quiero que sepas que si yo lo mate y antes de morir me descubrió con respecto a tu madre por eso tuve que matarlo –Se acercó un poco más a Candy –Como mate a tu madre Candice

Candy abrió abruptamente los ojos -¿Qué…?

-Ella aún vivía cuando llegaron al hospital, estaba semiconsciente y entonces…dijo algo que me podría comprometer, no me di cuenta en ese momento sino hasta después que aquella mujer había sido por un tiempo vecina de donde Vivian mis tíos, seguramente se enteraron del accidente pero también pudieron hablar con Amy, no sé ni lo averigüe pero ella me dijo asesina cuando me vio en la sala de espera así que la termine de matar

-¡Asesina! –Amy después de lo dicho se tapó la boca asustada

-Solo le ayude a dejar de respirar

Candy estaba más que impactada y esto estaba provocando que no pudiera respirar pero entonces sintió una energía eléctrica quemando su cuerpo, estaba más que hecha furia entonces hizo la peor locura tal vez de su vida -¡Maldita! –Se abalanzo sobre Susana quien no reacciono a tiempo y cayo con ella, Candy trataba de mantener el arma fuera de su cuerpo y trataba de alcanzar a pegarle a la pelirroja.

-¡Candy! –Anthony también se lanzó para ayudarle a que el arma no la tocara, Amy salió directo a donde estaba el teléfono para llamar a la policía de inmediato, antes de que cometiera otro crimen su prima.

.

.

.

Terrence y Stear corrían por donde los rubios habían desaparecido pero los habían perdido de vista una calle antes de donde estaba el destino de ambos –Demonios corrieron demasiado rápido –Comento Stear agitado

-Debemos encontrarlos y… -De pronto al llegar a la esquina Terrence sintió una punzada en el pecho aquello no estaba bien, reconoció el lugar, esto no podía ser verdad no de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre Terrence?

-Creo que se dónde están –Comenzó a correr rápidamente de nuevo hacia una casa…aquella casa donde…

.

.

.

Anthony había logrado quitar el arma de las manos de Susana, Candy la golpeo en aquel momento de lleno en el rostro, pero Susana no quedando conforme la golpeo de regreso y esta cayo hacia atrás sobre Anthony quien estaba distraído y cayo con ella.

-¡Maldita! –Susana tomo el cuchillo -¡Estúpido…!

-¡Anthony! –Amy y Candy gritaron al ver a Susana encima de este, Candy estaba atorada bajo este, sin poder moverse, lo único que trataba de hacer era empujar a la pelirroja -¡Basta Susana! –Amy miraba con terror aquella escena

-¡Morirán! ¡Deben morir!

Susana destellaba fuego de sus ojos mirándolos con odio y rencor a cada uno, estaba harta de que todo en su vida hubiera sido dolor y más dolor, ella solo quería su felicidad ¿Qué acaso nadie lo entendía?

-¡Basta ya…Susana! –Anthony la empujo lo más fuerte que pudo lejos de él, esta comenzó a sollozar al quedarse sin el cuchillo nuevamente –Vámonos, puso de pie a Candy y la empujo a la salida al igual que a Amy, pero…

-¡Muere! –Grito colérica Susana apuntando a Candy, Anthony solo vio por una fracción de segundos la escena, el estaba frente a Candy y solo la empujo un poco más hacia atrás de él, pero entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba.

-¡Amy!

Un disparo, un cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo ahora ya manchado de pequeñas gotas de sangre, Susana miraba impactada aquello pero sonrió maliciosa y desquiciadamente, mientras Candy miraba con horror y Anthony se inclinaba para mirar a la joven que estaba perdiendo su destello celestial de sus ojos, trataba de enfocar a su amado antes de quedarse que la oscuridad la llevara para siempre….

-¿An…Antho…Anthony? Yo… -Todo se oscureció para su visión y sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 60%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 60%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 60%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 40%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 20%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	23. CAPITULO 23 EL AMOR ENTRE LA OSCURIDAD

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **personajes de mi creacion Amy, el abuelo de Candy, los White**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23 AMOR= PUREZA**

* * *

 _ **Cuando amamos no pensamos, cuando amamos no razonamos, el amor no es una decisión, no es una enfermedad ni es un desperdicio, el amor es el sentimiento más puro y sincero que pueda haber en el mundo, no se razona, no tiene inicio ni tiene fin cuando se ama, el amor no se mide, no se condiciona, ni tampoco se enjaula, el amor es libertad, el amor es pureza, el amor es dulzura, el amor es eterno, el amor es sinceridad, el amor es respeto, el amor es confianza, todo está entorno al amor.**_

 _ **El amor te libra de la oscuridad cuando entra radiante como el sol.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

-¿Amy? –La joven había cerrado los ojos en una fracción de segundos y esta parecía muerta. -¡Amy!

-¿Amy?

-Ja estúpida –Dijo Susana mientras volvía a mirar a Candy –Ahora si muere

Anthony miro a Susana y estaba por ponerse de pie para revisar el balazo en vez de ella, ver a Amy le había afectado y el que afectara también a Candy lo destrozaría por completo, con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo dejo a Amy y se trató de poner en pie pero…

-¡Basta ya Susana! –Terrence entro al umbral de la habitación, donde vio la escena con horror, puso a Candy de inmediato detrás de el –La policía ya viene

-Le echare la culpa a alguien más –Limpio la pistola y se acercó a Anthony pero Stear la empujo haciendo que cayera.

-No esta vez

La pistola cayó a un lado. Anthony miro de reojo a Candy, ahora estaría protegida y volvió a hincarse para sostener a Amy mientras dejaba caer lagrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba esa joven, de cuanto en realidad le dolía estar sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirar profunda como el océano.

-Idiotas –Murmuro por lo bajo pero se fue acercando hacia la salida aun cuando estuviera obstaculizada por ambos jóvenes y la rubia detrás de ellos.

-Neces…necesitamos un doctor –Murmuro Anthony, Stear de inmediato asintió y fue a llamar.

-¿Por qué….porque no me amas? Primero Patricia y ahora…ella

Terry la miro con odio pero a la vez con lastima –No te humilles más Susana, simplemente el amor no se obliga, no es algo que nosotros decidamos, es algo que se siente o no y yo no te amo

Susana sintió una daga al corazón al escucharlo pero volvió a hablar -¿Por qué?

Terrence suspiro frustrado ¿acaso no entendía? –No te amo, no lo siento, no me gustas, no siento nada por ti que no sea lastima

-Te odio…a los dos –Miro a Candy quien bajo la mirada avergonzada.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido lejano, todos parecían estar respirando cada vez mejor pero en ese momento Susana aventó a la rubia hacia atrás donde ambas cayeron por el sótano que estaba debajo de las escaleras -¡Muere!

-¡Candy!

La rubia cayo rodando las escaleras, pero Susana cayo sin tocarlas cuando esta por un involuntario movimiento la empujo lejos de ella, Candy quedo en donde terminaba la primera sección de escaleras y Susana cayo hasta el suelo del sótano donde había una mesa de cristal guardada estrechándose por completo en ella.

-¡Candy! –Terrence bajo inmediatamente a verla, la rubia estaba inconsciente pero respiraba, Stear bajo también con un policía que acaba de arribar en la casa mirando con horror la primera escena y ahora la segunda, bajo de inmediato para auxiliar a Susana, quien yacía en un gran charco de sangre.

.

.

.

Unas horas después todos estaban en el hospital, Anthony estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Candy, frustrado, destrozado. Cuando comenzó a moverse con inquietud la rubia, hasta que…

-¡No!

-Candy

Ella lo miro con confusión pero después de unos segundos comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas que casi no le entendía el rubio, trato de calmarla. –Candy…Candy tranquila

-¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Susana se salvo

-¿Enserio?

-Si pero quedo…quedo mal…ahora mismo están haciendo los tramites el jefe del departamento correspondiente para trasladarla a un hospital de policía, donde quedara hasta "recuperarse" después será llevada a prisión

-¿Pagara por mis padres?

-En realidad si están los cargos, Albert se ha encargado de todo pero…como ha pasado algún tiempo aun…aún no se sabe si se hará o no pero por ahora le espera una larga condena por intento de asesinato y…si…Amy no se salva….por asesinato

-¿Cómo está?

Anthony bajo la mirada triste –Debatiéndose…perdió mucha sangre y la bala la lastimo demasiado

Candy tomo la mano del rubio –Se salvara, veras que sí, pero tú debes estar con ella ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anthony se sonrojo –Terry tenía que ir al baño y…contactar a su padre para avisarle todo y pudiera ayudar.

-Oh…

-Candy

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lamento mucho todo

-No…tienes que…

-Lo digo enserio –Sonrió muy a su pesar –Sabes a decir verdad esa noche que estuve con Annie –Candy bajo la mirada –No estábamos conscientes cuando despertamos y nos vimos fue…extraño

-Pero ¿después?

-Siempre fue así –Candy le miro sorprendida –Sé que te perdí, porque nada justifica que haya engañado a la mujer que amaba, porque si te amaba demasiado Candy pero yo me deje llevar por el momento y perdí la cabeza por algo que tome, Annie me lo ofreció, pero por lo que dijo Susana ahora entiendo también porque ella estaba así, solo quería dañarte, dañarte por lo que tu ocasionabas sentir a Terrence pero no es culpa de nadie eso ¿cierto? El amor se siente o no se siente

-Es verdad

-Yo lo sentía por ti

-Y yo por ti Anthony, pero creo que…termino al saber lo que supe y sobretodo porque…tú también lo querías…deseabas tanto que yo hiciera algo que…no te importaba engañarme

-Tienes razón, fui un idiota, si te amaba como decía ¿Por qué no me espere? Eso me hace pensar que…

-Realmente no me amabas, tal vez yo tampoco realmente sentía amor por ti –Ambos se miraron melancólicos –No de una forma que nos pudiera complementar, con pasión…

-Con paciencia

-Dulzura

-Confianza

-Y sobre todo respeto

-Tienes razón, Candy

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella ingreso Annie y Terrence. -¡Candy!

-¿Annie?

Esta la abrazo, en cuanto llego a América hacia unas horas y se enteró de lo que había pasado, había corrido al hospital temerosa de lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su hermana por suerte no fue nada grave.

-Annie regreso hace poco –Terrence le dio una mirada compasiva y suplicante para que no hiciera reclamos por ahora.

-¿Hay noticias de Amy? –Pregunto el rubio mirando a Terrence pero este negó con la cabeza algo melancólico.

-Todo estará bien, Anthony –Candy tomo la mano del rubio para mostrarle que no estaba solo

-Gracias –Suspiro tomando la mano de ella –Por todo –Un beso en su dorso de la mano, provoco una sensación cálida en Candy pero no era la misma sensación de antes –Tú fuiste mi luz en mi oscuridad pero creo…creo que encontré al sol

-Y yo deseo que nunca se apague, espero que encuentres la felicidad que mereces…como yo –Miro a Terrence quien sonrió dulcemente devolviéndole la mirada

-Yo también princesa –Sonrió mientras se alejaba de ella, era doloroso y seguro lo seria verla con alguien más, pero no fue como al principio e incluso el dolor era diferente a lo que sentía ahora con Amy así, descubrió que tal vez donde más le había dolido el rechazo de Candy había sido en su orgullo, siempre tuvo una buena fama o suerte con las mujeres, Candy nunca fue como todas, Candy era diferente y hermosa en todos los sentidos, era única, cálida y especial, pero no era el tipo de persona que su corazón buscaba, Amy en cambio era igual que ella especial y única, no era como Annie pero tampoco llegaba al extremo de Candy, era un intermedio, un equilibrio, alguien que poco a poco entro en su corazón sin avisar sin que pudiera evitarlo, encontró la felicidad que buscaba tanto aferrándose a alguien que dese un comienzo seria el fin, porque no era para él.

.

.

.

Annie miraba con ternura a Terrence quien cuidaba de su hermana con tanto amor y devoción, que no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo celos pero estos ahora eran diferentes tal vez mas que celos era envidia, ella esperaba que algún día Archie la perdonara y buscara y si no ella encontraría la felicidad tan desesperadamente buscada por ella en su pequeño hijo que crecía dentro, él o ella le estaba dando las fuerzas para poder seguir adelante para poder enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

-Candy –Susurro mirándola con amor –Te amo y perdón por no…

-Shhh –Lo callo con un dedo –Eso ahora ya no importa lo importante es que la verdad siempre sale a la luz, el pasado es pasado, ahora es el presente y quiero disfrutarlo contigo.

-¿Y construir un futuro?

-Si

Se dieron un casto y puro beso lleno de amor antes de que ella se pusiera de pie para poder ir a cambiarse, el doctor dijo que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza no era grave aunque aún tenía cubierta la herida del lado superior izquierdo donde salió un poco de sangre, su brazo estaba vendado pues cayo en este y sufrió una pequeña contusión muscular, por lo que debía estar vendado unos días, pero de ahí en fuera no sufrió nada grave por lo que podía irse a casa.

Ella ingreso al baño dejándolos solos –Gracias

-¿Por qué? –Dijo mirando a Annie quien estaba sentada observando todo

-Por amarla tanto

-Ella se merece ser feliz –Se acercó para sentarse a su lado –Igual que tu

-¿Yo? Yo me porte muy mal

-Todos cometemos errores

-Tal vez pero…el mío es imperdonable

-No lo es –Sonrió mirándola con diversión -¿Crees que ella te hubiera permitido quedarte aquí, si no te hubiera perdonado? Annie –Ella lo miro con sorpresa –El amor es infinito, es misericordioso y es incomprensible –Suspiro exageradamente pero después sonrió –Tienes mucho que aprender pero estoy seguro que ella te ama aun, eres su hermana

-Yo la amó también…ya no quiero estar lejos de ella aunque me siento mal aun por lo que…

-Pasado es pasado –Repitió la rubia saliendo del baño, no supieron como había hecho para hacerlo tan rápido

-En efecto –Añadió Terrence

-Encontraras también esa felicidad, Annie, pero primero debes hacerlo contigo mismo y tu familia –Sonrió dulcemente para darle ánimos -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Salieron de la habitación para poder irse pero en ese momento Anthony corría desesperado hacia la habitación del fondo varios médicos y seguridad lo estaban tratando de detener.

-¡Dios Amy! –Susurro sin aliento Candy

-¡No! –Un grito desgarrador le erizo la piel y de pronto vio en la habitación a Susana Marlowe que no sabían cómo estaba allí, pero había alguien más, alguien que no alcanzaba a ver de momento hasta que los de seguridad comenzaron a sacarlos, entonces no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-¿Elisa?

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 _ **Aviso: Este fic esta por llegar al final, solo dos capitulos mas y sera el final (el segundo capitulo sera un epilogo) ;D**_

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Hoy los votos valen doble :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 10%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	24. CAPITULO 24 UN NUEVO AMANECER

**...**

* * *

 **bueno les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic para recompensar mi ausencia estos dias disculpen nuevamente :D**

 **espero les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24 EL AMOR EN TU MIRADA**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces las personas pueden llegar de la cordura a la locura ¿Cuándo? Cuando tal vez tienen varios trastornos desde pequeños donde nadie les puso la atención adecuada, o tal vez también solo simplemente la demencia está en sus genes, las envidias o los celos suelen contribuir bastante en el dolor de estas que los llevan a cometer graves crimines de los que nunca pensaron ser capaces o tal vez sí.**_

 _ **La locura no es mala, la locura es parte del ser humano pero ¿Cuándo esta se convierte en demencia o llega un límite de fuera de cordura que los lleva a cometer los peores crimines? Realmente es una delgada línea que se cruza cuando a la persona ya no le es suficiente estar como esta o simplemente es una línea delgada que se cruza sin darse cuenta conscientemente, pues las personas en este estado pierden todo sentido común y la consciencia de lo que es bueno y lo que no lo es.**_

 _ **Sea como sea la demencia es un síndrome más allá de la locura que muchas veces hace daño y otras más no logra vencer el verdadero significado de la vida y el amor.**_

 _ **El amor es vida y la vida es amor.**_

 _ **A.W.A.**_

* * *

Candy miraba con dolor a Anthony quien estaba junto a ellos sentados en aquel pasillo esperando las noticias de Amy, quien había sido atacada por Susana y Elisa quien no quería aceptar que ella al final había ganado el corazón de Anthony.

Candy sabía que la prima política de su ex novio, había querido estar con él desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero Anthony jamás le dio pie a que tuviera alguna esperanza con él, es obvio que ella no había comprendido y ahora que la miraba podía darse cuenta quien no estaba realmente bien.

-¿Candy?

Terrence la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a que descanses, no te ves muy bien y el doctor…

-No

Anthony miro a la rubia con desaprobación –Debes ir a descansar…aun no estás bien Candy

-No me iré de tu lado

-Pero…

-No está a discusión –Miro a Terrence por encima del rubio con severidad y después a Anthony quien resignado suspiro pero después se quitó la chaqueta que traía consigo y se la coloco a la rubia que estaba a su lado cubriéndola con dulzura.

-Esto tampoco está a discusión –Dijo viéndola que iba a replicar, Terrence atrás sonrió con burla, por lo que Candy se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Está bien

-Gracias, Anthony

El rubio le miro con algo de sorpresa pero después sonrió –Por nada –Bajo la mirada nuevamente algo melancólico –Más vale que no la lastimes porque entonces tendrás que vértela conmigo, ella no está sola, no quieras pasarte de listo, Grandchester

-Por supuesto –Sonrió mientras Candy sonreía dulcemente, pero el momento fue interrumpido.

-Familiares de Amy Marlowe –Anthony se puso inmediatamente de pie al escuchar el nombre

-Nosotros –Murmuro casi sin fuerzas -¿Cómo esta…?

-Ella… -El doctor suspiro mirando el expediente

-¿Si? –Pregunto Candy tomando la mano de Anthony quien estaba comenzando a pensar lo peor.

.

.

.

En un pequeño hospital lejos de la ciudad estaba Susana Marlowe siendo ingresada por varios doctores, quienes la tenían amarrada completamente –Candy no puede ganarme –Murmuraba mientras sin poder evitarlo la trasladaban del vehículo hacia el interior del lugar –Amy tenía que ayudarme, es mi prima ella.

-Vamos Elisa –Susurro otro médico a la joven que iba solamente con esposas y con una bata de color blanco

-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Ellos vendrán después –Murmuro el medico pelinegro mirándola con pena

-Mentiroso

-Lamento mucho que…que resulte serlo pero…no estás sola

-Si como no –Elisa bajo la mirada –Estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico por órdenes de mi familia y nunca vendrán y nunca podré salir de aquí –Suspiro –No estoy loca

-Quisiste matar a alguien

-Pero…pero… -Se daba cuenta pero no quería admitirlo –Fue en defensa, además esa quería quitarme a mi prometido

-¿Así? –El médico le ayudaba a caminar por los pasillos del hospital

-Si

-Supongo entonces vendrá a visitarte

Elisa sonrió amargadamente –Seguramente…es mi prometido

Aunque el medico no le creyó no podía desmentirla –No estarás sola aquí

Elisa le miro un momento con burla y desconfianza pero después bajo su vista -¿Por qué?

-Me tendrás a mí –Susurro dulcemente –Yo te ayudare a curarte y a que puedas salir lo más pronto posible de aquí

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto la pelirroja intrigada -¿Cómo?

-Confía en mí ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo este sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras la ingresaba a una habitación oscura, donde la recostó en la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro. Muy tarde tal vez Elisa se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de este doctor, pero nadie podía escucharla y si lo hacían nadie hacia nada, tal vez hubiera sido mejor estar loca ¿O no?

.

.

.

Anthony miraba con una infinita paz en su mar azul de sus ojos a Amy quien estaba ya fuera de peligro pero ahora debían esperar a que despertarla algo que hasta ahora después de un día de haberles dicho no hacía.

Candy y Terrence se fueron a descansar, agradecía tanto que la rubia se hubiese quedado a su lado en esos momentos y que Terrence no guárdala rencor porque no sabía cómo hubiera podido soportar esas horas de incertidumbre y ansiedad de no saber ¿Cómo estaba Amy? ¿Se recuperaría? ¿Qué pasaría si…? Muchas preguntas que invadieron su mente en esos momentos que gracias a ellos no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlas con detenimiento.

Sonrió dulcemente, la verdad era que Candy podría tener razón con respecto a sus sentimientos, la verdad era que cuando la conoció le había encantado su sencillez, su alegría que invadía a todos, su sonrisa y su carisma, pero no había algo más que la atase a ella, en realidad no había convivido tanto y cuando la había besado había habido magia pero no llego como fuegos artificiales y explosiones que alguna vez su madre le había comentado cuando era más pequeño.

Al igual que ella había perdido a sus padres, pero la diferencia es que el vivió sin su madre cuando aún era pequeño y su padre lo dejo a su suerte con sus tíos, ella por lo menos tuvo la dicha de tenerlos más tiempo pero aun así y quizás fue por ello que también habían decidido no dejarse, porque se sentían obligados a estar uno con el otro como ella cuando él había vuelto a tener discusiones fuertes con su padre, ella parecía querer reclamarle algo que estaba seguro fue cuando por primera vez salió con alguien que no fuera su novia.

Quizás también fue la rutina quien al final había estado entre ellos y no los dejaba dejarse, liberarse, sea como sea, al final quizás siempre fue lo mejor no estar juntos, además de que… miro a Amy mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Con Amy encontró algo diferente, totalmente diferente y por supuesto que cuando por primera vez la besara…seguro habría explosiones y sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas porque ella, significaba más de lo que quiso admitir, más de lo que siempre supo.

Se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero entonces se encontró con un par de ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con los de él.

-¿A…Amy?

La joven castaña sonrió débilmente que era más bien una mueca de un poco de dolor pero su mirada brillo al ver en la mirada de Anthony la luz, luz que siempre surgió al conocerlo y sabiendo que era su felicidad, dejo siempre que el buscara la suya y esperaba solo en las sombras para ver si alguna vez la notase como algo más que una simple amiga, ese día había llegado y ahora con un nuevo amanecer esperaba que la búsqueda por su felicidad y la felicidad de Anthony por fin terminara ahora que se tenían uno al otro.

Anthony sonrió también y se perdió en el mar de la luminosa mirada de Amy y sin pensarlo dos veces como si no hubiese un mañana para esperar, se inclinó despacio para rosar los labios de la joven, con un dulce y casto beso sellando así el comienzo para ambos, el amanecer en sus vidas y la finalización de una búsqueda en su felicidad.

.

.

.

Candy miraba por la ventana del automóvil que estaba llevándola por las calles de New York, realmente hacía ya una semana que todo el desastre había ocurrido y ahora se encontraba en camino hacia el teatro donde la esperaba la prensa para poder hablar sobre la siguiente obra que la compañía teatral que la había dado la gran oportunidad y sobre qué papel representaría.

Sueño de una noche de verano, una obra realmente hermosa para ella, no sabía cuánto ni a donde llegaría con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sabía que tendría un mejor presente por ahora, miro hacia el lado contrario y vio a Terrence quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Nerviosa?

-En realidad…un poco –Dijo algo sonrojada

-No te preocupes solo responde lo que quieras y si no quieres bien podemos decir que no estas

-Terry –Le regaño

-No te preocupes pecosa no tendrás la atención por siempre así que…

-¡Terry!

-Bien no dije nada, Candy no te enojes, solo jugaba

Candy sonrió dulcemente –Lo se

Terrence rodo los ojos fingiendo fastidio pero sonrió de lado, mientras el chofer estacionaba el automóvil frente al teatro. -¿Lista?

Candy suspiro un poco –Lista –Claro que estaba lista para un nuevo comienzo y para la nueva etapa que estaba empezando en su carrera en el sueño que tanto había anhelado y la felicidad que estuvo buscando durante todo este tiempo y ahora por fin lo tenía estaba lista por supuesto para un nuevo amanecer junto a Terrence.

Terry sonrió con dulzura a su amada, mientras tomaba su mano con delicadez para llevarla hacia su nuevo renacer juntos, ahora sin que nadie se opusiera, parecía un sueño para el que por fin todo hubiera sido despejado en su camino a la búsqueda de la felicidad.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Parte 1 del Final ;D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar pero no tuve buen internet el fin de semana en mi casa, pero aqui estoy actualizando ahora que estoy en el trabajo jejeje espero que les guste, pero aqui esta un capitulo doble :D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D tomare en cuenta por supuesto los votos que hicieron del viernes para aca ;D**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews leo todos sus comentarios y estos son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo recuerden que lo hago sin fines de lucro y es simplemente para su entretenimiento por lo que les guste es mi mayor satisfaccion y recompensa ;D**

 **sigan votando :D**

 **Hoy los votos valen triple :D**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 110%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 110%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 70%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 70%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


End file.
